Demon and pony's
by DemonicSin69
Summary: What happens when a young Demon general ends up getting teleported to a peaceful land full of colorful friendly and somewhat lustful ponies, read and find out as the young Demon that thrived in war struggles to control his carvings for WAR, BLOOD, and SEX Harem with OC will contain adult content in later chapters kinda slow start but please stick with it.
1. Chapter 1

Demons and P's

It was just supposed to be a routine survival training exercise of a deserted island all my demonic powers were sealed and I was limited to only my physical and mental abilities so imagine my surprise when after a bed down for the night only to wake up and I fucking magical forest fighting off a pack of wolves made out of wood.

The plan was after a week of surviving in the heat of the tropical jungle to meet back up on the beach by the south side of the island. I had been dropped off on the west side with my gear, I was carrying my 80 ruck sack was easily because of my intense training, it held vital survival gear like my water supply, fire making tools, sleeping bag, personal tent, a few extra clothes, and other things he might need for a week of survival except for food since I would hunt for myself, the only weapons I was allowed to carry were my two black machete which were customized so that with a twist of the handle the blades went from straight to curved so I could essentially use them like a bladed boomerang and I was very proficient with them both in my survival training as well as combat. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't even need anything else other than my machete since I could use my demonic powers to make up for all the survival gear I was carrying, but I understood the point of this training because demons tend to overly rely on their powers they don't train their bodies enough which is why a lot of them die in combat, I however was different I trained my body, mind , and demonic powers to the fullest that's why I was the youngest demon in history to reach the rank of general.

Before I go any further maybe I should describe myself, I'm 21 years old about 5'7 with carmel skin, messy black hair with streaks of red running through it, my eyes are a piercing crimson color, I have a muscular build the kind that most guys want where I was really cut without being overly ripped, I had a black and red dragon running down my right arm with chains across it signifying that my powers were being sealed, I'm guessing I'm pretty good looking since I never had a problem getting girls I don't really spend much time with my looks though unless it involves training my body but anyway back to the story.

I was currently walking through the heat of the jungle shirtless my thick cargo like combat pants and heavy steel toed boots protected my lower half from the underbrush and my demon blood would instantly heal any small scraps or cuts I got on my chest from the jungles plants, my bulky ruck sack made moving through the more dense areas difficult so was staying in the more open areas looking for a place to set up a base camp, so I could go hunting for food. Looking up at the sun I figured I had about 5 hours of daylight left which is plenty of time to set up camp and hunt I could hunt at night if I needed to as demons had great night vision, but I would prefer to do it in the daylight since rest was important to maintaining my strength level, which is also why I wanted to hunt I could honestly go the whole week without food and be fine but my strength level would drop drastically which I didn't want. Besides I was familiar with this island and I knew that food was plentiful here though fresh water was difficult to get to which is why I brought plenty with me.

After walking for about another hour I came to an open patch in the forest where I could set up a fire and my tent without too much trouble. I set down my rucksack pulling out my small one person dome tent and setting it up before storing my ruck sack in the tents back compartment. I went out into the nearby trees to gather tender for a fire which didn't taking long, after I got the fire going and gathered enough wood for the night I grabbed one of my canteens drinking down a few gulps of water. I always keep my machete in custom leg sheathe on the sides of my shin so I was always ready. I walked into the denser parts of the jungle making sure to mark a path back to came by slashing the trees I passed, I knew wild boar drank from a small stream further in so that's where I was headed. I climbed I nearby tree using the dense canopy to my advantage I jumped from tree to tree like Tarzan. I stopped instantly when I heard the grunting on a wild boar below me I unsheathed my right machete quietly jumping down from the tree I flipped downward with one fluid motion slicing the boar's spine right behind its head death was instant and the boar was dead before it even hit the ground. Not wanting to get blood by my camp site I bled and skinned the boar where it was emptying the canteen I'd brought with me I made sure I filled it to the brim with the boars blood, as a demon blood was more of a necessity than water I could go weeks without food or water and stay alive if barely but without fresh blood I would die in a matter of days.

I cut out the boars internal organs burying them and took the meat I would need for myself which was most of the boar besides the head. After following my trail back to camp I quickly started to cook the meat on a spit. Opening my tent's storage flap I pulled out one of the black long sleeved shirts I packed since it was starting to get a little chilly now that the sun was setting. I found a stump nearby that I rolled over closer to the fire to make a make shift chair. I sat down drinking the boars blood I had collected it wasn't bad tasting but I preferred higher quality blood "oh well it will keep me from going blood crazy at least" I thought drinking about a third of the canteen before topping it off and storing it in my sleeping bag inside my tent. The boars meat was ready just as the moon started to rise above the tree line, and by that time I was starving and tore into the meal with a savage vigor I devoured every single scrap of meat and even sucked the bones clean, after drinking some more blood and washing everything down with some water I felt somewhat satisfied looking down at my watch I saw it was close to 1 in the morning so I headed in to bed down for the night after putting enough wood in the fire to ensure it would burn through most of the night, I closed my eyes falling into a weirdly deep slumber.

I jerked awake feeling oddly drowsy, I heard the howling of wolves outside…wait wolves that can't be this isn't even remotely close to their natural habitat. I crawled out of my sleeping bag stark naked since it was designed to work better against bare flesh something was wrong here I looked down at my right arm seeing the chains that should've surrounded my dragon tattoo were gone this isn't right those seals were supposed to last the whole week they shouldn't be gone after just one night. I pulled back on my boxers and combat pants along with my long sleeve black shirt, and black combat boots. After strapping my machete into place on my shin I rolled up my sleeping bag putting it back in my rucksack before unzipping the entrance to my tent. I crawled out and after I quick look around I screamed "what the fuck" no seriously what the fuck happened the hot humid weather was replaced my an unnatural chill and fog the jungle like environment I had been in was now replaced by an evergreen forest that looked a little cartoony. Now being a demon I heard about and saw some incredible shit but never anything as logic defying as a whole habitat change in just a few hours. Pushing the obvious mind fucking situation aside I packed away the tent loading it into my rucksack I had an emergency radio but I knew I wouldn't be able to get a signal in the middle of the thick evergreens around me I wasn't far from the north beach so if I ruck for a few hours I should make it that is assuming the beach is still there.

I threw my rucksack on my back it felt heavier than usual or maybe I was just weaker than usual but that couldn't be I had an entire boar for dinner last night I should still be at full strength. After almost half an hour of rucking through the forest I started to feel the hairs on the back on my neck prickling it was a feeling I knew well something out in this dark forest was stalking me "oh well the sooner the bastard attacks the sooner they die" I thought walking on. Not five minutes later a howl came from a nearby bush then another and another until over two dozen howls were echoing around me I pulled out both my machete ready to fight a timber wolf jumped out a bush on my right and I don't mean timber wolf like a species of wolf I mean a literal wolf made of timber it's a fucking wood wolf. It jumped at me going for my throat but even with my rucksack on a was much faster than it I side stepped slashing its head off in a smooth motion apparently that was the wrong thing to do as another two dozen timber wolves stalked out of the bushes all around me. I wasn't about to let them box me in so a picked a direction with only four wolves guarding and rushed them slashing my way past them sprinting with all my might. Usually I would have just used my demon magic to take care of them but for some reason my powers felt a little off so I didn't want to use it unless there was no other choice. I kept running knowing the timber wolves were right on my heels. Then like something out of a movie I came skidding to a halt right before a cliff that dropped off 150ft to a fast flowing river. "fuck" i turn around seeing the timber wolves closing in on me with no choice left I summon my demonic powers black crimson aura swirls around me violently as I reach for one of my flame spells I chant a few words quickly creating a swirling flame vortex that consumes all the wolves turning them to ash.

Even though that was a simple spell that wouldn't have even made me break a sweat usually I dropped to my knees panting my vision flickering in and out I tried to crawl back to my feet but I had no strength left in my body I coughed violently a few times blood splashing on the ground I struggled for breath unable to roll on my back because my rucksack I laid on my side breathing like I had just ran a marathon at full sprint, I was starting to lose feeling in my body and felt the sensation of blacking out coming on to me I fought it as long as I could but I eventually blacked out after a few seconds the last thing I remember hearing is the sound of stomping hooves. "Great now I'm going to be trampled to death" I thought to myself sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the wait on the second chapter (this is my first fanfict by the way) I'm trying to at least make every chapter a minimum of 2,000 words which doesn't take that long but I don't want to just put out a pile of crap so depending on the length and how busy I get the wait may take a few days but I'll at least try to get something together for you guys once a week thank you for reading…Reviews greatly appreciated.**

**CHAPTER 2**

I was surprised when I woke up, I was almost sure I was going to be dead after I blacked out. I kept my eyes closed just using my other senses to get some sort of reading on my surroundings, I could feel a slight discomfort in my right arm on the inside of my elbow, I was laying down on something soft my head was resting against what felt like a pillow, the air smelt familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it, my connection with my demonic powers still felt fuzzy which was starting to frustrate me, after a few minutes without hearing anyone nearby I decided to open my eyes they adjusted instantly to the bright light that reflected off the white walls I was lying in a hospital bed a white sheet covering my body and an I.V was stuck in my right arm my rucksack was lying against the wall on the far side of the room it didn't look like it had been raided through or anything a quick shift of my legs told him that my machete had been removed.

This unnerved me a bit I was confident in my hand to hand combat skills but that would only be effective against small unarmed groups of 3 or 4 I wouldn't be able to do anything against an armed opponent unless I caught them by surprise and I would just get my ass beat if I went against large groups, but I still didn't know if I was in hostile territory or not and longer I laid in the bed the more I doubted I had been captured by an enemy.

I had been a prisoner of war for a few months when I had gotten captured for 3 months by a rival faction as soon as I woke up I was beaten and tortured for hours on end until I passed out only to be awaken and beaten and tortured again…good times. I laughed at my own sarcastic thought I decided to wait until someone came for me, my instincts told me I wasn't in any real danger and they were usually right so I laid back and relaxed for a few minutes until the door to the room opened. "Finally now I can get some answers from somebo-"my words died in my throat as a pony walked in holding a clip board in its mouth with a nurse hat on its head. Okay no that's just ridiculous there is no way that just happened, I closed my eyes and bit my tongue with my fangs until I felt a sharp pain okay now that I'm sure I'm not dreaming I gonna open my eyes again…Nope there's still a fucking white pony with a pink mane holding a clipboard in her mouth looking at me curiously and get this and get this she has a damn ass tattoo of a fucking red cross.

"Well hello there nice to see you're awake the guards were pretty worried about you when they found you passed out in the forest" the pony said taking the clip board out her mouth…I'm guessing it's a girl because of the feminine voice and holding it in one hoof at the foot of my bed. Wait how the hell was she holding a clipboard with a hoof…wait even bigger than that. "You can fucking talk" I blurt out unable to say anything more proper, The nurse pony flinches a bit at my language but nods her head. "All ponies can talk silly my name nurse Redheart I was put in charge of making sure you recovered Mr.…." "Deidrick" I answer pushing my disbelief to the side.

"Well Mr. Deidrick I was pretty worried I must say you're a first for me" Redheart said giving me an intrigued look, "just Deidrick is fine and this is a first for me too never thought I'd be in a hospital getting treated by a pony… man the Demon world must have really gone to shit" I scoff. Redheart's eyes grow wide at my comment and she shakes a bit "y you're a demon" she says shaking "And you're a talking pony what the hell else would I be" I said cracking my stiff neck. "But that's impossible Demons were whipped out 5,000 years ago by the dragons" Redheart say in disbelief, I froze we had been at war with the dragons for centuries but we were always to evenly matched for either side to submit the other and recently there had been peace agreements between my faction and some of the dragon clans I know since I lead all those meetings myself what the hell happened how the hell was I still alive what the fuck was even going on a million questions swirled through my head a minute making me feel slightly dizzy. "So are you telling me I'm the last of my kind" I asked already sure of the answer "Yes at least to my knowledge you're the last demon alive in the entire world" Redheart said looking at me sadly.

At that point I was glad I was a hardened soldier otherwise I would have gone insane but instead I locked everything I just heard into the back of my mind yeah it might not have been the best thing for my long term mental stability but my training told me now was the time to focus on the short term ahead of me not what apparently happened thousands of years ago there would be a time for that but now wasn't it, and I doubted I was going to get much of the information I wanted from a nurse anyway but I at least need to get some basic information, about the new order of the world. "So nurse can you tell me what happened to me and then if you don't mind can you tell me some basic's about the way things currently work" I asked.

"Sure I don't mind I need to check you vitals and give you a full physical since you're awake and since your anatomy is new to me it could take some time" Redheart said walking over to my side. "The guards found you passed out from if you're anything like a unicorn magical overexertion" Redheart said having me sit up. Wait unicorns…magic I can understand looks like I'm gonna have to throw my sense of normal and my past reality out the window if I want to have any hope of adju sting to life here it will make things go a lot faster if I just accept everything this…pony says as truth.

"The spell I used was a simple one it shouldn't have exhausted me so much" I said confused. "That might be true normally but you have been dormant for over 5,000 your connection with your magic will be fuzzy for a week or two and even the simplest spell will exhaust you Princess Luna went through something similar when she returned" Redheart ordered me to take off my shirt, I pulled my long sleeve over my head before pulling my arms out the sleeves…maybe it was just me but nurse Redheart seemed to turn a bit red after I exposed my upper half.

"I guess that makes sense" I said feeling a bit sore as she prodded my chest and arm muscles with her hoof. "Well if that's all it is I guess it could be a lot worse…anyway can you give me a rundown of the way things work around here?" I ask wincing as she prods me in a very sore spot on my sternum she nods and starts giving me all the information I ask for. So for the next ten minutes or so I learn that I'm now in a country called Equestria, where the dominate species are earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasus, I was currently in a town called Ponyvile I know right I laughed when I heard it too and everything is run on this whole friendship is magic bullshit, the rulers are two sisters that are apparently immortal, and everything is all sunshine and fucking rainbows, seriously I feel like was just thrown into a cartoon for little girls but like I said I'm accepting everything as truth right now.

After she explained to me the basics of what I wanted to know she was almost done with her physical, "Now Deidrick I need you to remove your pants" Redheart asked with a slight blush, seriously this pony just asked me to take off my pants oh well I guess she's kinda cute. I stood up removing me pants my boxers were pulled down as well.

Nurse Redheart eyes went as bigger as dinner plates so yeah have you ever heard the expression hung like a horse well yeah…I hung past my knees and about as thick as my forearm and that was when I wasn't excited.

After a few moments I noticed she was still just staring at it maybe because our size difference pretty much put it right in her face…so anyway I cleared my throat loudly that seemed to snap her back to her senses as she quickly felt down both my legs before hoofing my nuts and telling me to turn and cough which was weird considering she seemed to examine my privates more than the rest of me not like I gave a fuck seriously I guess it's been 5,000 years since I've been with anyone so I might as well enjoy this mares touch even if it's supposed to be strictly medical.

After she was done pretty much fondling me, she told me I was in perfect health you know besides not being able to use my powers for a few weeks, when I asked she told me the guards had taken my machete and if I wanted them back I would need to go fill out release paper work at their headquarters outside of town, and also if I wanted to get more information on this world I should go see someon…somepony named Twilight Sparkle yeah it's gonna take a lot for me to not laugh at these pony's names.

Nurse Redheart leads me out of the hospital after I get dressed and put my rucksack on which feels a hell of a lot lighter than usual honestly I don't even fell like I'm carrying anything actually besides the slight soreness in my body and not being able to use my powers I feel great. For some reason as she walks in front of me she's swaying her somewhat seductively her tail swishing back and forth. Nearly all the ponies we passed on our way to the entrance stopped and stared at me hell I guess if I seen something that was supposed to be dead for 5,000 years I fucking stare at it too.

After I finally got to the front entrance of the hospital, Nurse Redheart telling me she hoped to see me again soon as I left which was odd you would think the hospital would want you to stay healthy oh well at least medical care is free. I decided the first thing I should do is go see this Twilight Sparkle and see what I could get from her since according to nurse Redheart I was in a peaceful town were nothing bad happened I doubted I would need my machete anytime soon I seriously think I could handle a few four foot ponies if they decided to try something.

It was mid-day judging by the position of the sun I would've used my watch but it got fried during whatever happened to me, as I walked through the street much like the hospital everypony that passed me stop and stared some even followed me around as I walked around I did my best not to get annoyed with them if they had now me back in my time they would've know I was not to be trifled with but since my time had long passed I did my best to put on a friendly face there was no need to cause problems when they could be avoided. After I few minutes of walking I realized that I had no idea where I was going I sighed to myself deciding to ask one of the ponies that had been following me where I could find the library.

As I turned to ask there suddenly I loud rumbling sound and a southern girly voice yelled "Look out" I looked to my left seeing a cart full of apples screaming towards me out of control I was going to just doge it at first until I noticed a few fillies behind me if I moved they would get run over. "Fuck" I growled I planted myself digging the soles of my boots deep into the soft ground I pushed my arms forward as the cart crashed into me with enough force to knock the wind out of me and push me back almost ten feet the wheels shattered on impact and I growled as I finally stopped it less than a foot away from the speechless foals. I sat the cart down kneeling coughing as I caught my breath the foals behind jumped on my back hugging me and thanking me, while some of the ponies who had formed a crowd stomped their hooves on the ground in their version of what I'm guessing is applause while a few mares ran forward grabbing the foals who I'm pretty sure where theirs thanking me.

"What are yah crazy for jumpin in front of an outta control cart like that" A pale yellow mare with a red mane tied back with a pink bow came sprinting up to me she had a southern accent of all the ridiculous things, "Well I couldn't exactly let those foals get run over now could I you should be more careful those young ones could've been seriously hurt if I wasn't there" I grunt getting back to my feet "Yeah I'm sorry bout that mah sister always warned me bout going downhill with that cart thanks for that save by the way" the mare offered her hoof to me "No problem sorry about the wheels they kinda shattered when they hit me" I shook her hoof "Yeah you've got one sturdy body there you be perfect for some of tha hard work we got on tha farm if you're interested the pays pretty good and you get all the apples you can eat" Mare gave me a warm smile.

Hmmm so my first day in this new time and I get hit by hard apple cart and then offered a job opportunity which I really need since I doubt my demon money is worth anything in this age and if I wanna feed myself I'm gonna need money. "Sure that sounds good" I reply "He haw names Applebloom pleasure ta meet yah" Applebloom shook my hand harder "Deidrick" I replied grinning at her enthusiasm "Well Deidrick can't never say I've meet one of one of yer kind before" Applebloom looked me up and down "probably cause we were all supposed to have died out 5,000 years ago" I grit my teeth as emotions I don't wanna deal with right now start to surface but I manage to force them back down. Applebloom must've seen my strain because she thankfully doesn't press for more info and instead goes over to look at her now wrecked cart "Well Buck I don't know how Ima gonna get these apples over ta sugar cube corner now" I nearly laughed at the mares language seriously Buck is that what's considered foal language (ha-ha get foal).

"I can help you with that…if you consider me on the clock that is" I kneel down next to her "Sure" Applebloom nods with a grin I reach my hands under the cart using my legs I pick it up off the ground setting it on my chest I adjust my grip so I can place it on my right shoulder the cart weighs close to maybe 200 pounds which isn't light but it's manageable for me once again glad for my demon blood which gave me extra strength. Applebloom looked in awe "sweet Celestia you're strong" Applebloom praised me "Thanks now you're gonna have to take the lead since I have no idea where I'm going" I grunted "Sure thing" Applebloom trotted in front of me happily leading the way.

The other ponies seemed to be more comfortable around me now seeing that I was helping Applebloom which must mean she's well liked, though they still stopped and stared as I walked past. After about 15 minutes of walking we ended up in front of a fucking ginger bread house seriously half of me really wants to try to just eat the damn thing out of principal. Applebloom knocked on the front door and out came an older mare with a light cerulean coat and light pale crimson mane and tail with a paler stripe running through both. "Howdy Mrs. Cake got your order of apples" Applebloom greeted "why thank you Applebloom just put them in the back of the kitchen" Mrs. Cake instructed "Sure thing follow me Deidrick" Applebloom trotted inside Mrs. Cake finally seemed to notice me because her jaw literally hit the ground I wish I had a camera it was like something out of a cartoon. I had to squat down to get the cart through the door. I didn't really look at the interior since at this point my shoulder was starting to get sore and I just wanted to put this damn cart down Applebloom lead me to the kitchen which looked pretty normal considering some of the buildings I've seen in town looked like something out of the middle ages. Applebloom instructed me to pour the apples out of the cart into a large bin that was waiting on the floor I did as I was told as the apples poured out the weight of the cart decreased until it weighed maybe 35 pounds which was nothing but I still switched shoulders so I could rest my worn out one.

After Applebloom got her payment for the apples she started to lead me away from town towards a farm. "Hope you're ready for some hard work sweet apple acres been needing some more muscle for a while now hope you're up to it" Applebloom walked next to me she was a cute little thing probably a couple years younger than me from what I could tell. "As long as the pays as good as you say I'm up for anything" I say with a small yawn, while in my head I think "yay more heavy lifting" sarcastically, But I guess the hard work will help me to keep my mind off my current situation so bring it on Applebloom.

**AN: So there's chapter two hope you enjoyed it next chapter I'll start introducing the mane Six and give you some more background info on Deidrick and maybe even a pinkie party with some hard cider sounds like fun to me especially when we get to see how some of the mares react to having a new muscular male around. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Spoiler no pinkie party or hard cider sorry I didn't realize how into this chapter I was gonna get but I still hope you enjoy it and for those waiting for things to pick up clop wise (yes there will be clop duh what the hell else did you think was gonna happen) I'd say give me a few more chapters because when it starts it's not gonna stop…but please read and enjoy reviews greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 3**

The walk to Sweet Apple Acres wasn't bad even with the cart on my shoulders Applebloom was more than happy to talk my ears off the entire time giving me the low down on how the Apple farm worked. She mostly kept her eyes towards the farm but I noticed whenever she thought I wasn't looking she'd glance at me though I couldn't guess to why and honestly didn't care at this point after all she was my new employer and I should just focus on pleasing her. Yeah it's weird to think about that two days ago I was a general in charge of thousands of soldiers I was a master of the battlefield and had earned my keep in blood and now I was just going to be some extra field hand for a damn pony no less.

As we approached the front gate of the farm an older mare around my age with a light orange coat and a blonde mane and tail held back by red hair ties and I shit you not a fucking cowboy hat ran up to Applebloom wrapping her front hooves around the younger mares neck who wrapped her front hooves around her back in the pony version of a hug which I admit was pretty cute. "Alright sis get off a me" Applebloom smiled as she and her sister let go of each other. "What took you so long sugar cube" the older mare asked "Well…I kinda lost control of the cart going down the hill to Ponyvile and it almost crashed into some foals but Deidrick here managed to stop it before anyone got hurt he even helped me finish the delivery and brought back the cart after the wheels got all busted up" Applebloom patted my thighs. Now the older mare seemed to notice me for the first time she opened her mouth wide and I halfway expected her to run off screaming, so there for I was shocked when she grinned wide as fuck bucking her back legs in the air "Yehh hahh would you look at the size of em and his muscle I'll bet he could buck apples all day and not get tired he's carrying that old cart like it ain't nothing looks like we might be able to finish bucking the rest of the apples before the first snowfall after all".

I couldn't help grinning seriously was this farm in need of help that bad guess they're lucky I got here when I did. "Names Applejack I run the day to day operations here on Sweet Apple Acres" Applejack extended her hoof to me I shook with a smile, seriously I get this family runs an apple farm but are all their names apple themed I swear if there's an old ass mare named granny smith or some bullshit I swear I'm gonna slam my head into the first non-apple tree I see. "Nice to meet you Applejack your sister told me you guys needed some help around here and you pay well" I let go of her hoof adjusting the cart on my shoulder "yeah I'll pay you well for your help I'm sure mah sister already promised you pay for helping her out so much already how dose 15 bits for the trouble my sister caused and 35 bits for the rest of the day sound" Applejack adjusted her hat.

Yeah so 50 bits altogether huh, I have no idea if that's a good deal or not but for now I just need some money that's actually worth something. "Sounds good to me just show me where I can put this cart down and we can get started" "Sure thing sugar cube right this way you can put it in the barn I'll have Big Macintosh make another set of wheels for it" Applejack turned heading towards a red and white barn Applebloom walking next to her. After I face palmed myself at the name Big Macintosh I couldn't help but look at the two sisters as they walked in front of me I notice from the back they both look great I mean I know their pony's but they both got an ass, especially Applejack has three bright red apples on hers I guess you could say she has an apple bottom (get it huh huh…yeah lame joke I know but I couldn't help myself).

So after Applejack has me set down the cart inside the barn I throw my rucksack next to it for safe keeping since she promises me that no one will touch it, we're off to the orchard where I finally realize why they were in desperate need of help…there's like a million fucking apple trees out here.

"So you ready to earn your keep muscles" Applejack teased bring me over to the first tree where Applebloom had placed buckets under it. "Now watch closely" Applejack turns around lining up her hind legs with the tree, "what the hell is she doing" I can't help feeling a bit shell shocked when she bucked her legs back and the entire tree shock with enough force for all the apples to in the tree to be knocked loose and neatly fall into the buckets that Applebloom had placed earlier damn that girls got some power these aren't little trees she's bucking this are some thick fucking tree trunks she's slamming her hooves against I make a mental note to never stand behind her when I'm on her bad side.

"Now Muscles why don't you carry those bucket up to the barn shouldn't be too hard for yah" Applejack teased, the buckets are only about 80 pounds each meaning I can take them two at a time and there's six so with Applebloom and Applejack helping that makes two trips for me and one for them since I can move faster. As I make my first trip with ease once again using my shoulders to bare the weight I set the buckets down inside the barn where I was instructed they went earlier, I head back for the last two and I notice the Apple sisters are having a hushed conversation that ends quickly when I approach them as I walk by I notice I slight blush on both their faces.

I finish I two trips and end up just a little bit behind the sisters who are waiting for me at another tree. "So Muscles you think you can do what I did with the last tree" Applejack ask "you mean kick the shit out of it and make the apples fall" I asked sarcastically "Yes sir just buck it as hard as you can" Applebloom answers. "Sure I guess I'll give it a shot what's the worst that can happen" I say lining myself up with the tree taking my close combat stance. The sisters look at me weirdly I'm starting to wonder if they were just messing with me sense they seemed a little shocked I'm actually gonna try it oh well here goes nothing I swing my right leg hard in a snapping roundhouse kick just like with Applejack the tree swayed violently and apples fell like rain into the buckets below.

"Well woulda look at that you found us a natural born bucker" Applejack cheered "Buck I didn't think he actually do it but he's got the apple bucking gift as Granny Smith would say" Applebloom cheered as excited as her sister. Seriously did she just say Granny fucking Smith well sorry head I did swear to it, and that confirmed my suspicions that they had been messing with me about kicking the tree but I guess I did it right and that seemed to impress them which was good since it's always good to impress your bosses.

Once again I took two trip while the sisters took one when we got to the next tree Applebloom bucked it and we kept rotating out every tree each time I would carry two baskets while the others would carry one by the time evening came we must've bucked nearly 30 tress and my shoulders were starting to ache along with the rest of me so I was grateful when Applejack finally told me that we had done enough for the day.

"You stay right here and rest and I'll go get yer pay be right back" Applejack trotted off to the house a little ways from the barn while Applebloom stayed with me. I plopped down rubbing my sore shoulders as I leaned against my rucksack, Applebloom brought over a few apples telling me I could eat them as she sat next to me on her haunches with a few of her own. Thankful for the first food I've had all day well technically in the last 5,000 years I bite into the first apple and holy fuck I must have ate it in three bites core and all these were the best damn apples I've ever tasted the last few apples didn't stand a chance. "Wow you can really put away some apples you probably even give big Mac a run for his money" Applebloom leaned against me saying how tired she was I didn't mind at all her coat was silky soft and her mane smelt like apples and honey.

Applejack came back a few minutes later with a large sack she handed it over to me "Here you go sugar cube there's 85 bits in here" Applejack handed over the sack to me "Wait I should have only made 50 bits today why's is there a whole others day pay in here" I asked confused I know these apples are country but they certainly ain't dumb. Applejack looked at me sheepishly scratching the back of her neck with a hoof "Well to be honest we usually only buck bout 15 trees a day with you we doubled that so you earned to days' worth of pay for two days' worth of work". "I guess that's fair I just don't want to paying me any more than what I earn I don't like things being handed to me I like to work for my keep" I take the sack putting it into my ruck. "Thanks for yer help today there's more work tomorrow if ya want some more pay just be here round noon" Applebloom looked at Applejack who nodded in agreement. "Sure I'll be here" I stood up my bones cracking.

"Hey ya got anything to do after this cause if yer free why don't ya join us for some dinner" Applejack asked "That dose sound good but actually I need to go see somepony named Twilight Sparkle I was told she could give me some more information about what happened to my race" I shrugged on my ruck "Oh if it's Twilight yer going to see I could take ya there she's a good friend of mine I been meaning to stop by here place anyway" Applejack said "Perfect show me the way" I followed Applejack out the barn waving good bye to Applebloom who yelled she couldn't wait to see me tomorrow. You know I'm so used to being around war that to be in a land that so peaceful kinda feels weird but I guess I don't hate it as much as I would have thought.

There were less ponies walking around sense it was later in the day which I was happy about I didn't like to be stared at, but of course most of the few ponies that did see me stopped and stared though some gave me a small smile which I politely returned I'm guessing the word got around about me saving those foals and helping Applebloom out got were getting around which was good because I honestly wasn't a threat to any of these ponies so far since I been here they've been nothing but kind to me, sure the staring was rude as fuck but hey I could understand it.

Soon me and Applejack made it to a tree building thing that was fricking huge with a sign that said gold oaks library wonder how I missed this last time. Applejack knocked and I few seconds later a green and purple dragon a little shorter than me answered the door and here come those repressed emotions with a vengeance. Before the dragon even knew what hit it I had Spartan kicked its ass right back through the door sending it flying back into a book shelf I would've been on top of it beating the shit out of it if I wasn't for something freezing me entire body.

"Spike are you okay" a light purple unicorn with a darker purple mane came running from the back of the library its horn glowing so I'm guessing it's using magic to hold me…now I'm starting to wish I could use my powers so I could break this bitches hold and rip that dragon apart. "Deidrick what the hays wrong with you" Applejack yelled "Applejack what are you doing here" the purple mare asked, "I was bringing Deidrick here to see you Twilight he said he needed to ask you a few things" Applejack answered. "Deidrick that name sounds like it has demonic roots" Twilight looked me up and down thinking hard. "That's because it dose I'm a demon the last demon to exact and I will have vengeance for the rest of my kind" I snarl my fangs showing.

"But demons went extinct 5,000 years ago after the dragons wiped them out...Oh" Twilight face looked as if she suddenly understood why I had just kicked Spike half way across the library. "Listen Deidrick I know your upset about what the dragons did to your kind but Spike is not your enemy he's a good dragon please I need you to calm down" Twilight spoke to me in a calm voice, it took me a few minutes but eventually I calmed down enough to stop growling and put my fangs away. "It's okay I'm calm now" I said after ten minutes of deep breathing. Twilight let me go and Applejack came over to me throwing her front hooves around my waist nuzzling my chest "I'm so sorry sugar cube I didn't know" her voice sounded almost close to tears I'm guessing she understood now too though I had no idea what she had thought I was until this point maybe she thought I was some kind of hairless ape I mean if talking ponies exist then anything is possible.

Glad to have some comfort for once in my life I gently hug Applejack back, after a moment I release her and apologize to Spike who accepts it understanding why I had kick the shit out of him. Twilight brought me and Applejack back to a table in the back of the library and told Spike to make us all some tea. I sat down across from Twilight Applejack sat next to me giving me some level of comfort by placing her hoof on my shoulder until I shrugged it off. "Twilight I need to know what happened to my people how the hell did the dragons obliterate my entire race back when I was still alive our races where evenly matched we were even making strides towards peace between our races in some factions so how did that all fall through" I tried to keep my voice even.

"Listen Deidrick I can't answer that in detail the only ponies with the access to information predating ponies are the princesses what I can tell you is what I found out while I studied under princess Celestia in Canterlot from what I there was a betrayal from within the allied factions which lead to the assassination of most of the generals in the demon ranks leading to a collapse in the ranks the after that the dragons had an overwhelming advantage and the demons just couldn't come back the dragons didn't stop until there was nothing left" Twilight sad shaking her head sadly.

"Of the generals that survived the assassination plot do you know if there was someone name General Beial that made it" I asked gripping the table hard Twilights ears perked up a bit "Why yes if I recalled he was the last general to perish he single handedly lead the demon races last scraps of resistance against the dragons" Twilight was going to say more until I started laughing loudly. "Of course he did the crazy bastard he always wanted to go out in a blaze of glory I'm sure he fought and died like a warrior should" "From what the books say the last great assault by General Beial took out numerous dragon generals and was what cause them to fall back into reclusiveness it was his efforts that allowed for pony kind to come forth and blossom…from the way you talk it sounds like you know him" Twilight looked at me curiously Spike came back with tea taking his place next to Twilight. I took a sip before I spoke "I did we grew up together if you could call the way we lived growing up…survived is more like it" I said sipping more of my tea. At this point I had everyone's full attention Twilight had even pulled out a quill and parchment like she was gonna start taking notes.

"I guess I'll tell you a little bit about my past but first let me reintroduce myself my name is Deidrick back in my time I was a General I was actually promoted two years before Beial, but I want to talk about before we were soldiers when we were just kids" I took another sip of tea "I don't know what your records say of demon culture but let me tell you it's brutal there is no room for the weak in demon society you either get strong as fast as you can or you die it's seriously the definition of survival of the fittest and me and Beial had it worst them most neither one of us knew what a mother or father was I didn't even know what a bed felt like until I got into the military when I was 10 and Beial was 13 for the first few years of our lives we were beaten until we could barely walk for no other reason than that we were too weak to fight back but we learned quickly we hid ourselves in the shadows at first practicing fighting each other until neither of us could stand we used to watch the soldiers from a far and learn the way they fought we learned how to beat them we stole for food and for 4 years we stole and fought until we thought we were ready I was 8 and Beial was 11 this time when others tried to beat us we showed no mercy we were savage and fierce if the world was gonna turn us into animals that's what we were gonna be it was our fighting ability that got us noticed by a passing Captain one day, and he put us in a special program that turned us from rough street fighter into hardened combat specialist day after day hour after hour for a year and a half we were drilled in every form of combat I was lucky because I seemed to be a natural leaner plus my pool of demonic energy was very large making learning demonic spells very easy Beial struggled more than I did but he was never one to give up and we both graduated as officers after that was the first time we were separated in our lives the next time I saw him was three years later I was 13 and a major and he was a captain and then again 5 years later when I got promoted to general and he was a colonel then again 2 years later when he was promoted no matter how far apart or how long we were away from each other our bond never wavered Beial taught me to have faith in others he was a good man, a great leader, an amazing warrior, and a once in a life time friend"

I stopped talking and there was an eerie silence which I kind of expected these ponies grew up in a world of peace where everything was ice cream and gumdrops they couldn't even fathom the world I was describing to them, they must think I'm a monster now. "Deidrick I ain't known you for that long but you don't seem nothing like that since you came here you've been nothing but helpful you mah sister and saved those foals even though you didn't have to and besides Spike here you haven't hurt anyone" Applejack looked up at me with those bright green eyes. I smiled at her "we shouldn't let our world define us we should be the ones to define our world…Beial told me that once we promised each other that we would change the world even if it burned to ashes we would rebuild it was a better place we would be the ones to define the world and we would let the way our world was define us". "I never knew that demon culture was so…barbaric most of the technology we use today is based on the relics of your lost culture" Twilight said her quill stopped for the first time since I started talking. "Yeah and you probably already know since their still around but dragon culture wasn't any better but that's what war dose it changes people makes them narrow minded and paranoid of anything they can't completely explain" I say solemnly "Do you want to go to war against the dragons again" Spike asked making Twilight and Applejack go stiff "I guess it might seem that way from how I greeted you but No…the dragons I fought against in my time are long dead and from what I understand what's left of dragon kind is barely recovering I will not condemn your kinds to my kinds fate out of spite I will define myself I will not let my past define my future so your kind is safe as long as they don't come causing trouble for anypony" I said evenly everyone seemed to relax.

"Well enough about me tell me more about this time what's happened since I was dormant I still have no idea how I could of slept for 5,000 years" Spike refills my tea cup seeing that it's empty. Twilight seems to let up at the chance to give me a history lesson and I instantly regret my decision.

Three hours later It's pitch black and I'm walking back with Applejack rubbing my temples because of all the information Twilight tried to shove into my brain to the farm one because she said there's gonna be left overs for us and two because she offered me a bed in the house I refused though saying I would rather sleep in my tent in the barn we argued and eventually she gave in. Once we were back on the farm I threw my stuff in the barn setting up my tent up my tent because I would be too lazy to do it after I ate.

Applejack had two bowls of fruit salad waiting on the porch of course there wasn't any silverware because well you know ponies have hooves. Applejack went face first into her fruit salad I followed her lead not caring about making a mess on my face, yeah I miss meat but damn this fruit is so juicy and flavorful I don't care now if only I could get some blood.

After eating and whipping my face with my sleeve I thanked Applejack for everything she was doing to help me out. She smiled at me and gave me another hug before taking my bowl in the house and telling me goodnight and to come get her if I needed anything, dirty thoughts aside. I went back to the barn crawling into my tent I barely had the energy to pull off my shirt before I passed out not bothering to close the tent flap.

**AN: okay so there's chapter three between the farm scene and the backstory I really didn't want to make the chapter any longer so next chapter I will start introducing more of the mane 6 and others so look forward to it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay so here it is chapter 4 and it's my longest chapter yet at over 7,000 words nearly as long as the first three chapters combined I'm starting to realize that the more I write this story the more into I get which is largely contributed to the reviews you guys give me even if I only get one or two a chapter saying that they enjoy the story it really motivates me to sit down and type these chapters and try to get them out as fast as possible. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter which you'll probably see why when you read it…just wanna say thanks for the Support once again reviews greatly appreciated. **

**Chapter 4**

Okay so I noticed two things immediately when I woke up one I'm sore as fuck seriously my body feels like someone beat me with a baseball bat, and two there's something soft and fluffy on my chest that smells like apples…wait it can't be. I sit up hearing groaning from on top of me "Applebloom what the hell are you doing laying on me" I push her off me to the side. "Mmmm oh Deidrick your awake sorry I wake up early ta check on the apples every day and see which ones will be best for our cider but I was still tired by the time I finished and saw yah lying in here all cozy so I decided to join yah you must've been pretty tired since you didn't even notice me crawl in here and lay next to yah" Applebloom yawned "I can understand you lying next to me I really don't have a problem with that but why were you on top of me" I ask rubbing my eyes. Applebloom blushes a bit "well you're really warm and at first I was just gonna lay on yah a little bit but I guess I couldn't help myself sorry if I made yah upset" she looks worried that she might have done something wrong. "You're alright right I don't mind your coat and mane is soft and smell good plus your pretty light so it's fine" I sigh.

Applebloom grins widely "I knew yah wouldn't mind after all nopony can resist me" she puffed out her chest causing me to scoff loudly pushing her out of the way so I could crawl out the tent, she was right behind me I stood up stretching my sore body I yawned widely my fangs showing which got Applebloom's attention. "Them teeth of yours is pretty sharp" she said looking at my fangs, looking down at her my eyes fall to her neck which looks delicious I wonder if she would mind if I had a little drink. "Howdy Deidrick I was wondering if you be up yet how bout some breakfast…Applebloom what the hay are you doing out here" Applejack came into the barn with a suspicious look. Before I got a chance to answer Applebloom does "well I got tired after doing the apple separating so I decided to sleep with Deidrick until he woke up" Applebloom said cheerfully.

Applejack face hooved herself "Applebloom yah can't just go sleeping with someone just cause they're cute" "I didn't just sleep with him cause he's cute he's also really warm" Applebloom defends herself…wait did I just get called cute by both sisters well this day just got better. "ugh come you two and get some breakfast" Applejack sighed "Hold on let me just put on my shirt" I call going back into the tent for my long sleeve to be honest it's not really cold in fact it's pretty warm I just don't wanna mess up any other clothes. "What yah need the shirt for it's just gonna be the three of us" Applejack says stopping, "Yeah I don't get why yah need to wear any clothes in tha first place stallions walk around naked, in fact most ponies do unless yer all rich and fancy" Applebloom adds "Well unlike stallions my dick doesn't just go inside my body when I don't need it, and just because you ponies like parading around naked doesn't mean I do" I grunt as I pull my shirt on my vulgar words make both girls turn a bit red.

I walk towards the house with Applejack on my right side and Applebloom on my left they both seem happy and so am I once I see scrambled eggs for breakfast I sat down at the table and waited for the two sisters to start eating once again going muzzle first into the food, instead of following their lead I just lift the plate up and shoving eggs into my mouth using my fingers oh gosh these had to be the fluffiest eggs I ever had I wish I could've had seconds but after downing the glass of water that had been set next to the plate I was feeling refreshed. The girls took a bit longer than I did and they were a bit more messy but eventually we had to get to work in the fields.

Like yesterday we rotated out with the apple bucking and did two trips while the girls did one. This time we stopped at 15 which I was grateful for since my body was still aching, and I wanted to go stretch out. After Applejack paid me for the day I decided I was gonna down to the river that ran on the out skirts of the apple property since I could use a bath and it would give me a good chance to change clothes since I could wash the ones I was wearing in the river.

It took me about 20 minutes to get to the river which was closer to the forest then I would've liked but oh well if something decided to grow a pair I would drink it dry, I licked my fangs as the thought of blood made me drool. I built a small fire for drying my clothes using wood from the trees nearby and grabbed a bar of soap I had gotten from Applejack when I told her what I was going to do. I jumped into the river fully clothed except for my boots and socks which were airing out by the fire, the cold water felt great as it made gotten hotter since noon the water was only waist deep here and the current wasn't that strong so it was the perfect spot for me. I stripped down to nothing while I was in the water throwing my clothes to the side for now I would wash them after I was clean which was gonna take a while since I wanted to be through after two hard days of work I would need a good scrub down though I was glad that dirt and sweat were easier to clean than blood which was what I used to having to scrub off my body. As I started scrubbing my hair which really needed some attention I heard a crack in the trees around me but after a few minutes went by I decided it must've just been I branch breaking.

AN: Story switches to third person POV at this point

"I told you to be careful Sweetie Belle" Scootaloo hissed as she poked her head above some bushes they were hiding behind looking at the weird hairless thing in the river. "We need to tell Applebloom about this thing since it's on the edge of her farm" Sweetie said softly ducking down Scootaloo agreed and they ran off back towards the farm house.

It didn't take the two long to find Applejack who was taking some apples down into the cider room which was in a cellar under the house. "Well howdy you two if yah lookin for Applebloom she's in the barn" Applejack said walking down the cellar steps. The two of them rushed over to the barn where they found Applebloom curled up in a ball inside a small tent snoring loudly. "WAKE UP!" Scootaloo yelled causing Applebloom to jerk awake and start rolling around yelling sorry at the top her lungs until she finally noticed who had woken her up.

"What the hay Scootaloo don't go scaring me like that I thought you was Deidrick" Applebloom yelled, Scootaloo couldn't help but laugh "Who's Deidrick" asked Sweetie "Oh yeah you two haven't met him yet, he's knew in town and he's been helpin round the farm these last two days been a huge help, he's been cutting our work time in half " Applebloom said shaking herself awake "Wow he sounds pretty cool" Scootaloo admitted "Wait are you talking about that stallion who saved those foals yesterday I've heard rumors he's supposed to be really cute" Sweetie said looking at Applebloom with a sly grin. "He is pretty cute…but what are y'all here for I didn't think we had a meeting today" Applebloom fixed her bow.

"There's some weird monster down in the river on the edge of your farm" Scootaloo blurted remembering why they had run to get her. "What are you serious awesome maybe we can get our cutie marks in monster catching" Applebloom said excitedly running off towards the river "Oh that would just be fabulous" Sweetie chimed in as they took off back towards the river Scootaloo leading the way. Within a few minutes the cutie mark crusaders where all hiding behind bushes just like before except this time they were closer the bushes they were behind were on top of a small hill so Applebloom hadn't had a chance to get a look at the monster yet.

"I'm telling you Applebloom just wait till you get a look at it I've never seen anything like-" Scootaloo stuck her head above the bush and froze "Scootaloo what's wrong did the monster le-"Sweetie stuck her head above the bush and froze too. The monster was still there like before but seeing it closer up was so different its muscled upper body was glistening from droplets of water clinging to its smooth skin on its right arm was some kind of black and red drawing its wet raven black hair was streak streaked with crimson and hung down limply to its soldiers slightly obscuring its face.

Applebloom was curious as to why her friends froze so she poked her head above the bush and her jaw dropped she had seen him half naked before but only briefly and when she was tired never like this Celestia he was hot, she felt her marehood becoming wet as she watched him clean his body, she felt weird being aroused right next to her friends until she noticed they were having similar reactions Scootaloo wings were starting to fluff up and Sweetie Belle was shifting her back legs side to side trying not to rub her horn. The three girls continued to peak until Deidrick climbed out the water giving them a perfect view of his tight toned butt, they watched red faced as he went and picked up his pants and shirt but instead of putting them on he turned around to go wash them in the river giving the young mare full view of his manhood which because of his demon blood didn't shrink in cold water. "Sweet Celestia is that his-" Scootaloo couldn't finish her sentence as her wings were fully fluffed in a wing boner, "it didn't think they could get that big it's huge" Sweetie half said half moaned, "I never would've thought Deidrick was so…"Applebloom gasped she had to stop herself from hoofing herself right in front of her friends. "Wait you know that thing" Sweetie asked "Yeah that's Deidrick the one I was telling you about earlier and he's not a thing he's a demon" Applebloom said defensively "But I thought the Demon race died out 5,000 years ago how is it possible he survived" Sweetie bit her bottom lip her eyes glued to Deidrick "who the hay cares all that matter is…just look at the size of him he'd even put a dragon to shame" Scootaloo said almost drooling.

For twenty minutes they watched Deidrick wash his clothes on the river side his manhood swinging back and forth by the time he was done, hung them to dry and changed into a pair of combat pants and a tight short sleeve shirt that had a design that looked similar to large dragon scales, the cutie mark crusaders were panting heavily their marehoods were soaked the only thing that had stopped them from hoofing themselves like crazy was the fact the other two were next to them even though they all wanted to just as bad. "H-hey I got run home and ummm….help mah sis with the apples" Applebloom rushed off with her unconvincing excuse. The other girls watched her go "Buck she's lucky to have someone like him around the farm…I bet if he bucked you, you wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week" Scootaloo said with a lustful grin, Sweetie Belle couldn't help me blush at Scootaloo's words her horn and marehood were both aching for some attention. "See yah later Scoots I gotta go…help my sister with something" with a pop Sweetie teleported away. "Well buck I guess I'll just go home and hoof myself" Scootaloo said walking away from the river until she could fly without being seen.

AN: Switches back to Deidrick's point of view.

I was laying on the river bank grinning as I heard Scootaloo leave, I was glad I had excellent hearing since I got to listen to the three girls entire conversation, I kinda already figured that Applebloom was physically attracted to me but now I knew she and her two friends were sexually interested in me. I wanted to scare the shit out of them for peeping on me but it was more fun to listen to them squirm I could practically smell their arousal. I figure I could use the dirt from them peeping to my advantage though I might not need it that Scootaloo mare sounded like she was ready to buck me anytime.

While getting some did sound appealing I had no idea what Scootaloo or Sweetie Belle looked like I would go for Applebloom but I don't want my work life to start getting complicated considering Applejack is paying me to buck apples not her little sister…but then again Applejack did say I was cute and I've always wanted to do a pair of sisters hmmm maybe I can work something out with the two of them a few idea crossed my mind and I decided I would try a few. But before that I had a more pressing matter something was going out of control way more than my sex drive and that was my blood lust it was starting to make my throat feel dry no matter how much water I drank which was the first sign that I was starting to go blood crazy, I didn't know anypony well enough yet to tell them about my condition the Apple family was nice but I didn't know how they would react if I told them they might be oaky with it but then again they might fire me, I thought about going to Twilight sense she might understand from a scientific point of view and let me drink some of her blood but from what I understood she had a close relationship with the ruling princesses and if she felt threatened she could probably have me arrested without too much trouble and I have no idea how the pony law system works, I even thought out the Nurse Redheart mare who seemed interested in me after all she worked in a hospital and they might have blood for transfusions lying around but that was a long shot at best, I thought about going hunting as well but after the timer wolf attack I didn't know if there was anything in that forest I could actually get blood from plus I still didn't have my machete and my powers still were fuzzy so that idea was just likely to get me hurt. Luckily I solution, it was a very temporary one but it would buy me some time until maybe I could build up some more trust with these ponies I went to my rucksack and pulled out a small bottle of black pills that were designed to repressed blood lust and going blood crazy but I only had seven left sighing I swallowed one and felt my blood cravings starting to die down. Hopefully I can come up with something before these run out.

Once my clothes were dry I packed them back into my ruck sack and headed back to the farm, I figured that today I would go try to get my machete back then from there I would go see twilight again since there were a lot of things I still didn't about this era also she was very interested in hearing more about demon culture which I could use to my advantage plus she promised me she would contact the princesses for me and if I wanted more info on what happened while I was out of commission I had to go through them.

Once I had made it back to the barn and dropped off my ruck I took out the bag of bit I had earned these last two days I had 115 bits total so I shouldn't have to many problems getting the things I need while I'm in town. "Yah headed into town…yah look better with all that sweat and dirt off yah, smell a lot nicer too" Applejack said as she came to get another bucket on cider apples she walked over to me sniffing me. "Yeah…hey do you know anypony that could make some human clothes I only have three sets and even if I wash them every day they'll wear out eventually, plus there not really super comfortable sense there all meant for combat and training" I noticed Applejack was trying to get a good look at my dragon tattoo, so I rolled up my sleeve giving her the full view "It's a dragon I fought once his name was Telomere" I told her as she touched it with her hoof. "why's he on yer arm" she stared at it entranced "Well it's kind of a long story but the short version is that while we were fighting something happened and I absorbed Telomere's power as a result his image was burned into my right arm like a tattoo.

"I don't get it at all but it looks cool…and if yer looking ta get clothes made I would talk ta Rarity she's the only one in ponyvile with enough talent to handle a job like that, take spike with you he'll be more than happy to show you the way" Applejack smiled slyly "Thanks…by the way what's up with all you ponies and your ass tattoos" I blurt out causing her to turn slightly red as she realized I was looking at her ass. "Yah mean our cutie marks…they're what tell us what our special talent is" she answered "yeah I don't really get it but if it gives me an excuse to look at your ass I'm not complaining" I started laughing and Applejack blushed harder "I thought I saw yah staring at mah butt is it really that nice or something" Applejack asked in a cute shy voice.

Now this was different Applejack was usually always acting proud and stubborn but now that it was something that pertained to her body she was acting shy guess she's one of those girls that always act all confident but are really insecure about the way they look. "Applejack your ass is amazing I can't see how anypony could keep their eyes off it when you walk by" I smiled, Applejack stuttered for a few moments turning redder than big Mac before going to get more apples swinging her hips and a provocative manner that made her ass jiggle.

"Easy there girl if you tease me like that I don't know if I'll be able to control myself" I half joke Applejack laughs and walks out the barn with the apples still swaying her hips. Once she's gone I head out towards town enjoying the sun now that I was done working and was clean. As I walked into town I noticed I wasn't getting as many stares as before must've gotten around that I wasn't a threat I walked aimlessly around for I few minutes until this white unicorn with an light blue mane with electric blue streaks running through it with sunglasses and two connected eight notes for a cutie mark bumped into me.

"Opps sorry bro wasn't watching where I was going…hey your that demon that everypony has been talking about names Vinyl Scratch but just call me Vinyl" holding out her hoof "Come on bump it bro" Vinyl grinned still kinda confused at the sudden introduction I lifted my right fist and bumped her hoof "Deidrick" I introduced myself which made her grin wider "Epic name bro". You know I think I'm gonna like her I've always thought my name was pretty cool nice to know someone else has the same opinion. "Yours is pretty cool too sounds like a DJ name or something" I said the right thing apparently because she nodded "I'm totally a DJ, you physic or something" she tilted her head making me laugh, wait if she was a DJ that meant there were clubs and if there were clubs that meant there were probably meant there were bars which meant…dear heavens if there's alcohol in this time I'm getting wasted the first chance I get I need a drink like you wouldn't believe. I mean I know the Apple family makes cider but I didn't know if it was the hard stuff or just regular cider sense I've never smelt any alcohol around the bar or house. "that's a pretty cool job I dabble in music a bit myself but nothing major…what's your favorite type of music to mix" I asked her starting to walk around again she followed me eager to answer. "My favorite music to mix is actually Demonic techno it's got so much more energy in it always gets the party jumping…hey I got a gig tonight at sugar cube corner why don't you swing by it'll be fun I promise" Vinyl looks up at me and I wish I could see her eye's under those sunglasses hmmm.

"Sure I'll swing by if you let me see your eyes" I kneel down so I'm eye level with her, she grins and take off her shades her eyes are a bright red yeah now I'm sure of it I really like this unicorn. "Sweet eyes not as cool as mine though" I grin getting closer so she can see my burning crimson eyes and just for fun I focus my pupils into slits for a second which makes her shudder "Sweet eyes" she puts her shades back on and starts walking away towards some store "I better see you tonight" she calls back to me I just wave over my shoulder.

I decided to go to Twilights and get Spike since I needed to go to Rarity's anyways and he could tell me where the others places I needed to go were. I knocked on the library door and this time Twilight answered "Spike afraid to answer the doors now" I said with a slight smile making twilight chuckle "No he's just in the back putting up some books…do you need him for something" she looked slightly worried "Don't worry I'm not gonna use him as a punching bag or anything I just need him to show me to Rarity's place" I said following her into the library and since I'm behind her anyway I take a moment to look at her (Cough Cough) cutie mark, hers isn't as big or toned as Applejack or Applebloom but it does have a nice shape now if only she had some glasses to pull off that naughty librarian look.

"Spike Deidrick here would like you to show him to Rarity's place" Twilight stepped around a bookcase where she almost ran into the teenage drake, who caught me looking at his big sister and gave me a dirty look but I just shrugged it off. "Sure I can do that…follow me".

As soon as we were a few feet away from the front door Spike hissed at me "Don't even think about it" I found his protective nature amusing "worried about me bucking your big sis don't worry I won't do anything she doesn't ask for" I tease which apparently pissed him off since he actually through a punch at me, but I stopped it by clenching it in my right hand "Calm down Spike I'm kidding besides you don't wanna pick a fight you can't win" I say evenly. He takes a few breaths and then relaxes, he mumbles sorry and we continue on our way "Don't be sorry you're a dragon it's only natural you have a short temper" I said plainly "I'm not like those other dragons you used to know I only get mad when somepony threatens those I care for" Spike puffed out a cloud of smoke.

"Your right you're nothing like the dragons I used to know…you're much weaker besides there's no way if you knew me back then that we would be talking like this" I say truthfully. "So what I don't need to be strong Equestria is the most peaceful nation in the world and if anything did happen the guards would take care of it…don't get me wrong though if anything tried to harm my friends I would fight without a second thought"

"That's good…so this Rarity pony you like her don't you" I looked at the young drake who blushed beet red "h-h-how do you know that" he stuttered "Easy every time her name was mentioned you release a pheromone dragons use to mark their territory…don't worry though only other dragons would be able to smell it" I laughed as he started sniffing the air. "That's a relief…wait if only other dragons are able to smell it why can you" Spike gave me an accusing look. "Look like we're here" I say as we stopped in front of a boutique.

I knocked on the door and a younger unicorn mare about Applebloom's age answered she was white with a light pink and purple mane and tail that was well groomed and bright green eyes. "Hey Sweetie Belle is Rarity home we need to talk to her" Spike asked, but she didn't answer instead her gaze was frozen on me…wait that name wasn't she one of the girls peeping on me oh Ima have some fun with this. "Sweetie darling do we have customers" an older unicorn who I'm guessing is Rarity from the way Spike blushed came up behind the younger one. "Oh Spikey it's you…and this must be Deidrick" Rarity said looking up at me guessing she knew who I was from Twilight.

"Yeah Deidrick wanted to know if you could make him some more clothes" Spike said as we stepped into the shop. "Why of course Sweetie would you get Deidrick measurement for me while I get some supplies" Rarity went to go up a set of stairs before stopping at the bottom "Spikey could you help me out" I swear I could see a trail of smoke behind Spike as he rushed over leaving me and Sweetie alone which was perfect.

"So you going to take my measurement or what" I ask snapping Sweetie out of her trance "umm yes I'm going to have to ask you to strip down I can't get accurate measurements with your clothes on" She said red faced, I was more than happy to strip yeah I could've kept on my boxers but that would just ruin the fun so in a few seconds I'm standing in front of a tape measure holding Sweetie Belle butt naked.

She walks over to me nervously "Don't be scared I swear I won't bite unless you want be too" I smile flashing my fangs she swallows hard but starts to measure since I'm so much taller than her she has to stand on her back legs to measure the width of my chest meaning her bodies nearly touching mine as she moves to my arms I move a bit making my endowment sway and brush against her, I can see her breath catch in her throat but she does her best to keep her composure even though she's bright red. She moves down a bit and measures my waist I notice she's taking her time now letting her hooves slide down my skin as she keep re taking measurements.

Now for the good part she has to measure my legs but she seems like she's hesitating "Something wrong" I asked hiding my grin "umm yes, Sir I'm not sure how I can measure your legs with you're…stallionhood in the way" her face is a mix of embarrassment and lust that seriously make me wanna throw her on the ground and make sure she can't walk for a week but if there's anything Demons were good at besides war it was seduction I like to make them want me that way I can buck them without holding back.

"you can call me Deidrick and its fine if you have to touch it…it's just for measurements after all" I said as if I didn't care this make Sweetie smile sultry so instead of using her magic to hold it to the side she uses her hoof while she uses her magic to take the measurements, which she has to retake four times and every time she seems to have to readjust of hoof on my shaft she does the same thing with the other leg this time though she's pretty much slowly sliding her hoof down from the base to the tip.

"This thing is pretty big I think I should get an accurate measurement…just to make sure the clothes fit comfortably" Sweetie quickly makes an excuse "Yeah we should do that after all I do wanna be comfortable" I smile at her giving her a wink she grins up at me and takes my shaft in her hooves using the tape measure to measure from the base to the tip several times, by the time she was done she was breathing slightly heavy this was the perfect time to start teasing.

"So you enjoying yourself down there" I tease "I'm just doing my job" Sweetie looks up at me, I reached down and before she could react I gently caressed her horn from the base to the tip, she gasped loudly dropping the tape, "Sorry I was curious there weren't any unicorn in my time I wanted to know what your horn felt like" I said quickly making an excuse "Oh is that so well you can touch it again if you like" Sweetie looked up at me with a seductive stare her hooves still on my shaft, now with permission I reached down stroking her horn softly making her moan.

"Dose that feel good" I ask her softly to answer my question she starts to stroke me up and down you know I always thought pony's hooves would be hard and I guess I didn't notice when nurse Redheart was giving me my examine but damn sweetie hooves are soft. I started to twist my finger along the grove in her horn making her shudder and moan more I could tell she was close to her climax with just a little more I could make her cum.

But then there were footsteps on the stairs and we had to stop I manage to get my clothes on which was a little harder now that was kinda excited right before they got to the last stair. Sweeting was looking at me lustfully which made me grin "Thanks for getting his measurements Sweetie" Rarity smiled "It was my pleasure" Sweetie smiled back innocently "your clothes swill be ready tomorrow morning" Rarity said looking over all the material she had brought down "Wait but what about your payment" I asked almost forgetting how much all of this was going to cost me.

Rarity looked at me as if I was crazy "It's all free of course darling consider your payment as allowing me to be your exclusive tailor I will get some much prestige if I'm the exclusive tailor of the last demon alive" she smiles at me making my eye twitch at the last demon alive part. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then" I turn and leave with Spike who seems a lot happier "It was a pleasure meeting you Deidrick" Sweetie called after me waving her hoof.

"So are you ever gonna ask her out" I ask Spike as we walk back towards the library "I can't do that I don't even know if she likes me that way…what if I confess and she doesn't feel the same way it would just make our friendship awkward" Spike says sadly "She likes you trust me…I can smell it her pheromones increase when your around" that seemed to get Spikes attention "Seriously are you sure" he looked at me wide eyed, "Yes I'm sure…you're a dragon how don't you know how to sense pheromones what have you been using that forked tongue for anyway" I asked "I was raised by Twilight so I don't really know that much about what dragons can do" Spike admitted "If you like I can teach you a few things" if someone told me a week ago that I would be offering to help a dragon with his love life I would've cut their head off. "Seriously that'd be great Twilight has to go the Canterlot in two weeks to have a talk with the princesses so let's start then" Spike said excitedly.

After I had him tell me where the guard station was I let him go since it was getting late and I'm sure Twilight had a pile of work for him to do.

I headed off to the guard shack which didn't turn out the way I hopped it would, the guards told me that sense I wasn't a registered citizen of Equestria or member of the guard I couldn't recover my machete, which pissed me off as neither option appealed to me. My race may be long dead and the nation I once served under may be forgotten but I still felt allegiance to it and I wasn't ready to give that up just yet.

Since it dark by the time I had gotten done arguing with the guards I figured I would go to sugar cube corner since I had already told Vinyl I'd come. Even though I'd been here once I realized I hadn't really looked around because what I had thought was a simple bakery was now a packed dance club I mean wall to wall ponies just dancing and having fun though I noticed a vast majority were mares, which made me wonder if ponies had the same problem as demons and dragon when it came to the male to female birthrate.

As I walked through the crowd towards the DJ booth I noticed some of the mares were giving me interested stares, as soon as Vinyl saw me she grinned and switched up the music "Alright all you ponies out there time for some Techno from 5,000 years in the past" Vinyl announced and some rapid techno was blasting through the speakers making the ponies dancing get even wilder and when two light pale purple pegasus started dancing on me I couldn't help myself and joined in even though I've never been a great dancer one had a wild looking ice blue mane and tail with pure white highlights and a shooting star cutie mark while the other had a long and straight pale opal color tail and mane with three dragon flies for a cutie mark.

After I dance with them for three songs I started moving towards vinyl again much to their disappointment. When I finally made it to Vinyl I bumped her hoof and just watched her mix for a couple song enjoying her work and the way she swayed her hips she must have noticed because in the middle of her third song she yelled "Hey come dance with me" "Sure that won't mess up your mixing" I ask stepping behind her, she just lifts up her glasses and winks at me. For the rest of the night I danced with Vinyl while she mixed, once the party was over she asked me to walk her home.

"That was a blast do all demons party as hard as you do" she asked walking next to me, "Not all but some do" I said remembering all the wild parties me and Beial used to sneak off too. "Awesome you're a pretty good dancer but you're just lucky Pinky Pie was out of town or she would be throwing you a welcome to ponyvile party and I don't think you're ready for that" Vinyl said nudging me playfully, "I really didn't have to do much with you grinding your flank against me all night and why is that" I pushed her back laughing. "because everypony knows there ain't no party like a Pinkie Pie party cause a Pinkie Pie Party don't stop and you know you enjoyed it" she giggled making me scoff loudly "oh well if you didn't why was your friend so happy all night" yeah she got me there so I just scratched the back of my head and shrugged. She kept teasing me about it until we got to her house it was pitch black out and nopony else was on the streets.

"You gonna go in the house or you gonna keep teasing me about my hard on all night" I yawned "How about I invite you in and then you can tease me" Vinyl said seductively taking off her glasses damn I couldn't get enough of those eyes, "What are we waiting for then" I grinned but she put a hoof on my chest "I was just kidding I'm not the kinda mare to buck a stallion she just met…not matter how cute they are" "your such a tease" I leaned forward a bit "well I guess you do deserve a reward for walking me all the home" Vinyl stood on her hind legs and kissed me with angel soft lips she started off gentle but it soon became a passionate one I felt her tongue on my lips and opened up to let her in as our tongues explored each other mouths I picked her up pushing her back into the door I think she was surprised by how long my tongue was because when she tried to stick her tongue down my throat and I returned the favor she gasped and moaned, after an intense ten minute make out session I put her down on wobbly knees. "Buck that was…hot" she gasped "your making me seriously want to break my rule of not bucking stallions I just met…how bout you take a girl out for a drink sometime" "Sure I can do that you're pretty cool to hang out with…pretty good kisser too" I said making her laugh as she walked into her house. "Goodnight" she said flicking her tail in my face giving me a good whiff of her aroused scent "Night" I said as she shut the door.

Well today turned out to be one big fucking cock tease if I don't buck something soon Ima lose it, between Applebloom sleeping on me Sweetie Belle's unfinished hoof job and Vinyl's make out session I'm not sure how much longer I can last. Maybe tonight I'll rub one out just so I can keep my head on straight, if that's even possible in this crazy era. I mean seriously I thinking about fucking ponies cute, colorful, happy, seductive, sexy ass ponies I know demons share a lot of instincts with animals but I almost feel like I'm too willing to get down with these mares.

I've noticed other things have started changing to like back in my time I couldn't go a day with scarfing down an entire cow now I haven't even had that strong of a craving for meat maybe because my blood lust and sex drive are so pent up right now, oh well I not really concerned about it. Walking under the starry sky back to Sweet Apple Acres helped me relax a bit, I had always felt more at peace at night there was just something soothing about the night sky that I found to be unbelievably beautiful especially the moon and all its lunar brilliance.

I finally made it back to the barn this time I wasn't too tired to strip down to my boxers before crawling into my sleeping bag I thought about zipping up the tent flap but decided not to after all at this point I was hoping for an early morning vistor.

**AN: So there you have chapter 4 hot off the presses hope you enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it. Also just putting it out there if any of you have an idea for an event or have something you would like me to put into my story even something like your personal OC feel free to tell me about it the plot I have in my head for this story is pretty wild so I should be able to squeeze almost any idea in somewhere you'll also get a special thanks for your idea in the AN. WARNING Chapter 5 might come out slower than 2 3 and 4 which were pretty much only a day and a half apart so I apologize in advance for the wait...Until next time everypony. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay so sorry for the wait I had some trouble getting this started because of writers block and just constant distractions because I'm getting ready to leave out of state in a few days, but I hope I made it up by making this a longer chapter also I tried to correct the writing style which I hope makes this chapter easier and less confusing to read and hopefully more enjoyable to read as well. As always thanks for the support and reviews.**

**CHAPTER 5**

I woke up the next morning once again the smell of apples and honey filled the tent, I opened my eyes and as I expected Applebloom had crawled next to me and was snuggled up to my right side snoring softly, what I didn't expect was to hear another set snoring on my left side. I looked over and saw Applejack cuddled up to me her head on my chest and her hat cocked to the side, they were so cute when they were sleeping you'd never guess how energetic they were when they were awake.

Before I woke them up I decided to try my powers my connection with them saw clearer then yesterday but still to fuzzy for me to use them. I sighed sitting up making the sister groan "Seriously why do you two even have beds if you're gonna be sleeping out here with me" I ruffled both their manes.

"Sorry sugar cube I couldn't help myself Applebloom looked so comfortable lying next ta yah I had to try it" Applejack yawned

"I told yah he was warm" Applebloom stretched.

"Yeah I reckon that was the coziest sleep I've had in a while" Applejack and Applebloom crawled out the tent shaking themselves awake.

"Glad you're both enjoying yourself" I crawled out the tent stretching, but I forgot I had only been sleeping in my boxers and my morning wood had poked through the hole and was currently at full mast.

"Sweet Celestia" Applejack put her hoof over her mouth as she gasp while Applebloom just stared at it.

"Fuck me sideways" I scowled jumping back into the tent to grab my pants.

"Is that an offer" Applejack said while Applebloom giggled

"Ha-ha" I laughed sarcastically from inside the tent, putting my pants on with a hard on wasn't exactly easy when you're as gifted as I was, I put my boots on before getting out of the tent again not bothering with a shirt, Since I was just going to get sweaty working anyway and less wear I put on my clothes the longer they would last, now that I think about it I need to go pick up those clothes from Rarity I should probably bring Spike along as well I didn't need him to show me the way since I had near perfect memory but I figured Twilight was probably working him halfway to death. Applejack and Applebloom were outside the barn whispering to each other, usually I would've been able to hear it with my heightened senses but since I just woke up everything was still a little groggy and a good chunk of my blood wasn't even making it to my brain with the hard on I had.

"You get everything under control" Applejack asked with I small snicker, she and Applebloom seemed rather entertained by my morning issue; I just grunted as we walked to the house the two girls bumped against me in a playful manner. Most of the Apple family was out of town on business but Applejack had told me they would all return by the first snowfall, I hopped that I would have enough money to afford a house by then and I made I mental note to see if there was any houses for sale around Ponyvile.

"How bout some pancakes for breakfast" Applejack asked once we were in the house, I sat down at the table telling her that pancakes sounded great as Applebloom started to set out dishes. Big Mac came down stairs saying howdy to me in his usual relaxed voice, I liked Big Mac he was really laid back and I had always wished I could reach that level of chill.

Breakfast was rather enjoyable the pancakes Applejack were great and it was nice to see how an actual family interacted, since I had always been curious how that worked having lacked any sort of family element in my life. I mean Beial had been like my brother growing up and nothing builds bonds like shedding blood together but I doubted normal families got closer by killing dragons together. It wasn't until Big Mac ask me a certain question I really didn't understand that things started getting…well lets just say more entertaining.

"So Deidrick have yah thought about making yer own herd" Big Mac asked making Applebloom choke on her pancakes and Applejack spit out the apple juice she'd been drinking.

"What's a heard" I asked curiously looking weirdly at the two girls, who were trying to play innocent.

"I'm surprised these two ain't told yah about making one with tha way they talk bout yah when yah aint round" Big Mac said making the girls turn bright red with a frightened look on their faces.

"What do they say about me when I'm gone" I asked grinning as I knew I was about find out some very interesting things, but before Big Mac could answer Applejack covered his mouth with her hooves while Applebloom dragged me out the house towards the fields.

For the rest on the time we bucked apples which only took a few hours I kept asking Applebloom and Applejack after she joined us having handled Big Mac about what a herd was but every time I brought it up they changed the subject or just ignored the question so I just decided to ask Twilight when I went to get Spike. After another hard day of work I was once again grateful that my life as a soldier had made me used to hard labor, and under normal circumstances I wouldn't have been tired even if a bucked apples all day but I hadn't had any fresh blood in a few days which played a big part in my strength level also I figured that like my powers my body was still adjusting to being active after being dormant for 5,000 years.

"Here's yah pay sugar cube" Applejack giving me my 35 bits for the day which I threw in with my other bits giving me a grand total of 150 bits, I had noticed that since I had worked shirtless today Applejack and Applebloom had seemed more clumsy which was entertaining for me. After putting on my shirt on and thanking Applejack I headed out towards Twilights. It didn't take me long since I was getting familiar with the towns lay out, I knocked on the door and Spike answered.

"What's up Deidrick" Spike said holding a handful of rubies, I guess something's never change even back in my time dragons had loved eating precious gemstones, even some demons liked the taste but most didn't have strong enough teeth to crush the valuable earth stones to get to the savory flavor and using magic ruined the taste.

"Nothing much heading to Rarity's shop and figured you could use a break from Twilight…I know she works you half to death everyday" I said lazily. I heard Twilight yelling something from the back of the library but I ignored it.

"Yeah she wants me to reorganize half the library which is just crazy…but I think I can sneak away for a little while" Spike grinned.

"I'll make you a deal I'll take the heat for you with Twilight if you give me two of those rubies" I said making spike looked confused "To eat" I added.

"Wait demons like to eat gems" he asked handing over two rubies and softly shutting the door behind him. He started leading the way to Rarity's place walking rather fast maybe because he was excited to see her or because he was afraid of Twilights wrath I didn't know I figured it was probably both.

"No most demons can't even eat them but I can and actually enjoy the way they taste" I held up the fist sized ruby taking a bite out of it as easily as if I was biting out of an apple, the strong flavor made my whole body tingle. As we walked I taught Spike how to use his tongue to taste the different types of scents in the air since he was a dragon he picked up on it rather quickly and was getting a good grasp on it by the time we made it to Rarity's. I knocked loudly and Rarity answered the door.

"Well hello Deidrick your clothes are ready...Spike I see you're accompanying him again you're always so thoughtful" Rarity let us into the shop.

"Not really I just like coming to see you" Spike said with a grin making Rarity blush…smooth move scales. Rarity had several outfits for me to try on but first she insisted that I showered wrinkling her nose at me. She had Sweetie Belle who was overly happy to see me lead me upstairs to the bathroom which was almost exactly like the ones from my time. After teasing Sweetie with an offer to shower with me which she declined only because her sister would flip out and since I still couldn't use my powers I figured it would be best not to piss off Rarity when I had no defense against magic.

Holy fuck a hot shower felt amazing I turned the water up until the bathroom looked like a steam room, if I could've I would've showered all day but that wasn't an option so after about 20 minutes give or take 10 minutes I got out finding a fresh pair of boxers waiting for me guess Rarity's skills weren't being exaggerated after all but I wondered how the hell she knew how to make boxers, I slide them on and wow they felt great they even had enough room for my junk to sit comfortably which was new…guess teasing Sweetie was rewarding in more ways than one.

After going make down stairs in just boxers Rarity had a few outfits laid out two were casual out fits two pairs of jeans one a dark blue the other black with a black tee shirt with stylized red treading and a white tee shirt with dark purple treading there was an outfit made for the coming colder wheatear a thick pair of cargo like pants and a thick woolen long sleeve and another two out fits that looked more refined one was a pair of black slack with a burning red button down and a black vest the other was white slacks with a white gold trimmed button down and matching vest she'd also made me one pair of what could pass as sneakers and another set of polished dress shoes. Okay I admit it now I'm not only impressed I'm in fucking disbelief this unicorn did all this in just a night and after trying every outfit on much to Sweetie's enjoyment I found that everything fit perfect.

"Holy shit Rarity you're amazing, you're even better than the personal tailor I had back in my time and he was considered one of the best" Rarity seemed greatly pleased with my praise.

"Oh course it's only natural I am after all the greatest fashion designer in all of Equestria after all as I've shown I can even recreate clothing from thousands of years ago with little effort" She said tossing her mane. "I'll have Sweetie Belle here deliver your clothes to the Apple farm since she was on her way over there to see Applebloom any way" Rarity folded the clothes neatly and placed them into a set of saddle bags that Sweetie had on.

"Alright I'll make sure these get there safely…I'll see you later Deidrick" Sweetie Belle said the last part with a slightly seductive tone. Spike and I left after he helped Rarity with a few things that I really didn't care about.

"Bet Twilights pretty pissed off by now" I laughed knowing almost two hours have passed since Spike snuck out. I could just imagine Twilights face when we walked back into the library.

"Dude she's gonna be livid I feel bad for you thanks for taking the heat for me by the way I really wanted to see Rarity" Spike admitted with a small blush. "You know Deidrick this might sound weird coming from me but I really can't see you being some war hardened dragon killing general" Spike looked at me as I started laughing.

"Just wait until I get my powers back right now the magic that flows through the land of Equestria is affecting my state of being directly since I'm unable to access my powers…though this is my basic personality once my powers are back I won't be so domesticated" I grinned to myself. Spike didn't seem to understand so he just nodded and kept walking when we got back to the library before Spike could even try to sneak back in Twilight threw the door open yelling a mile a minute.

"Calm down Twilight" I spoke up at enjoying her rant for a few minutes "Twilight I borrowed Spike for a while sense I had some things to do and needed his help" Twilight looked as if she was gonna start ranting at me for a second there and I made a mental note of a mouth binding spell I didn't care if I landed back in the hospital as long as I didn't have to get another one of those speeches. Twilight just looked at me as if she was unsure of what to say for a few seconds.

"Well thanks to you I'm behind schedule your gonna make it up to me though by letting me interview you with your first-hand experience I'll be able to write the most accurate scrolls of Demon culture in history also the princesses want to meet you so they'll be sending for you in a few weeks they said there are many things they need to get together before you arrive" Twilight started pushing me into the library, making Spike chuckled as he followed behind the pushing Twilight. After sitting down at the table Spike made me and Twilight tea then disappeared off into the library to pick up where he left off.

"Okay now Deidrick can you explain to me some basics of demons" Twilight said excitedly with quills and blank scrolls at the ready, I could tell she was practically drooling with excitement.

"Sure I guess I'll start with how you see me right now which is my base form all demons are born with a base form and a combat form our base forms are meant for our everyday life in this form all our basic attributes like speed strength and reflexes are restrained to allow us to function without destroying everything we touch in the average base form demons can jump 10 feet vertically and run at around 35 miles per hour heavy lifting is also not a problem even weaker demons can lift over 300 pounds…everything about demon anatomy has to do with survival we can go 4 weeks without food and 2 weeks without fresh water our skin is heat resistant an evolutionary trait our war with the dragons brought on we can literally walk through most flames with little discomfort" I demonstrated my point by holding the palm of my hand over a candle while the flame licked my palm for a few seconds before showing the undamaged skin to Twilight before I continued "all our senses are heighten we can hear things half a mile away if we focus our sense of smell is three times greater than a dogs if you know what those even are, we have reflective eyes which give us night vision" I paused to sip some tea and watch Twilight scribble frantically.

"Demons are very long lived we can live as long as dragons though for the first 20 years of our lives we grow at the average rate of having a year cycle of 365 days before it slows down dramatically so I'll probably look like this for the next 400 years before you can notice a change and our blood can filter out many poisons and toxins we don't get sick very easily and we can control our bodies core temperature meaning we can survive almost anywhere…there were some problems though the birth rate of male to female demons was very askew with one male demon being born for every 10 females because of this male demons were required to take harems of at least six females to ensure the survival of our race obviously the more desirable the male the more wives he would have and it wasn't uncommon to see highly desired males with 20 or more females in their harems" I paused when Twilight choked on her tea.

"Ponies also have the problems of females out numbering males which is why there is no prejudice against any type or relationship Equestria no matter if it's a mare with a stallion or mare and mare a stallion with multiple mare or even a mare with multiple mares…if you don't mind me asking Deidrick how many mares did you have in your harem before you came here" Twilight asked my looking rather shy.

"I didn't have any" I answered quickly, she seems happy about that for some reason.

"So that means you've never had a sexual relationship with a mare" she asked I was starting to wonder why she was so interested since she seemed to stop taking notes at this point.

"No I've fucked plenty of females after all I was a general and most females found me attractive physically I just never officially started a harem once a male starts a harem it's impossible for him or the females to be sexually active with anyone outside the harm because of something demons call imprinting we use our fangs and inject a mixture of our blood and demonic power into another and it creates a brand" I show Twilight my fangs

"Very interesting ponies and demons must've had similar ideas on attractiveness" Twilight gives me a look that seems well it's kinda like the look you give a steak after you've been craving it for a month. I decide to continue with what I was saying before the conversation got side tracked though I wasn't sure how she would react to what I was about to say I just hope she wouldn't get me thrown in jail.

"Another thing that demons need besides normal food and water is blood without drinking fresh blood regularly a demons strength will decrease dramatically over time as a rule demons only drink from those willing to give we will not force feed from someone and I will only drink from females since drinking from a male would be rather awkward considering the venom we inject when we bite has a side effect" I paused studying the look on her face to my surprise she seems concerned instead of afraid.

"What is the side effect" she asked

"Well the venom we inject prevent the person we bite from experiencing any pain or discomfort but it's also a powerful aphrodisiac that can even induce an orgasm…also if a demon doesn't drink blood for some long its possible for them to lose control and go insane though there are pills that can prevent that in the case that fresh blood can't be obtained in a few days or more" I drank the rest of tea waiting for her response.

"When the last time you've drunk fresh blood" Twilight asked finishing up her tea as well.

"Not since I've come here I've been taking the restraining pills for a few days but they'll run out soon if I don't have fresh blood after that I'll die" I simply a look of horror passed Twilights face.

"How many more pills do you have and why didn't you tell anypony" she asked

"Enough for five more days maybe less if the cravings get to intense and because I wasn't sure how you ponies would react also because it takes a certain amount of trust to take blood from someone" I cracked my neck.

"I see well I'll give you three days if you haven't found a pony by then you're going to take some from me…I really don't mind the side effects" Twilight said the last part so low that I barely heard it. I nodded and she relaxed a bit "Good anyway you were telling me earlier about demons base form and combat forms could I please see your combat form".

"I would show you but right now I can't use my powers which makes it impossible to change forms" I grunted unhappy that my powers still eluded me. Twilight face hoofed rushing off mumbling something before running back with a small vile filled with a dark liquid.

"Here this is a potion from princess Luna it should clear up that fuzziness in your head in a night or so just take it right before you go to bed and you should be back to normal in the morning" Twilight handed over the vile to me. I wanted to just down the damn thing like she said but I was content to do as she said after all I didn't wanna fuck myself over by not being able to wait a few hours. I talked to Twilight for another hour before making an excuse to leave. As I went to leave though I opened the door and almost ran into a Bright pink earth pony mare. "Oh hey Pinkie Pie I see your back in town this is Deidrick he's new in town" Twilight. I put my hand out to greet Pinkie pie but she just fucking screamed at the top of her lungs and ran off like a damn rocket…well I guess I had to scare the shit out of a pony sooner or later.

I went and looked around for some for sale signs and while I did I ran into Vinyl who was on her way to another gig. "Sup bro what you up to" Vinyl asked walking close to me she occasionally brushed against me but every time I looked at her she just played innocent.

"Trying to see if there are any houses for sale around here and how much they would cost" I said lazily

"Oh yeah you've been staying at the Apple farm haven't you…well there's a place a few blocks from mine it used to be an old store but there's a living space on the second floor it's kinda run down but it's cheap if you don't mind a fixer upper I think it's only about 600 bits but the pony who owns it might let you make payments if you give em 200 bits for a deposit I can show you the place tomorrow if you're free" Vinyl stopped in the back of a small building I assumed it was some type of club because of the noises I could hear from the outside.

"That'd be great we can go after I'm done working" I was already planning to work double tomorrow so I could afford the down payment.

"Cool maybe afterwards we can go out for some food or something" Vinyl grinned.

"Did you just ask me out for a date" I teased her expecting a sarcastic response.

"Yeah I guess I did ha-ha just come to my house when you're done working I'll be there…well I gotta go get ready for my gig but before that" Vinyl quickly reared back on her hind legs putting her front hooves against my chest she pressed her lips against mine, and in seconds we were in a hot make out session this time I let my hands roam through her mane and down her back I sqeezed her firm ass get a nice moan out of her. So yeah 15 minutes later we finally broke apart with Vinyl looking extremely satisfied she swayed her lips as she walked away before smacking her ass with a hoof before disappearing inside.

I just grinned as I walked away enjoying the cool night air well at least I was until outta nowhere it starts fucking pouring down. What the fuck seriously there weren't even any clouds a second ago. Then I remembered what I learned from Twilight about how pegasus control the wheatear. "I swear if I find the fucking pegasus that did this I'm going to strangle them" I curse walking back to Sweet Apple Acres I'm already soaked so there's no point in running I'll just ask Applejack if I can take a hot shower once I'm back.

"Good luck strangling me when you couldn't even catch me"

I turned around to see a cyan pegasus flying lazily next to me with a and I swear I'm not on acid when I say this but this fucking pegasus got a Rainbow mane and tail it's like someone dyed her with a bag a skittles. "Excuse me" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I heard what you said and I'm the pony that caused this downpour pretty sweet huh and there's no way you could strangle me because you couldn't possibly catch me after all I Rainbow Dash am the fastest flyer in Equestria"

Wow I think I finally found a pony with an ego bigger than Rarity's…I decide to take a swipe at her since she's flying so close I was planning on messing up her soaked mane once I got a hold of her but she nimbly avoided me flying off after sticking her tongue at me. Oh well ponyvile is a small place I'm sure I'll see her again and when I do I'll get my revenge.

By the time I made it back to the farm I was soaked to the down and I could feel a chill setting in even after I raised my body's core temperature. I Knocked on the front door and Applejack answered "What in the hay Deidrick don't tell me you got caught out in the storm"

"Naw I was just in the back of the house playing with the garden hose for an hour" I said sarcastically making Applejack look a little sheepish. "Anyway you mind if I take a hot shower I really don't wanna catch a cold"

"Why of course you can…yah ain't walkin through the house in them wet clothes you'll get water everywhere…you strip down here and I'll go get yah a towel" Applejack walked off while I started to strip, doing my best to cover myself with my hands which didn't work at all until she got back with the towel. "Here yah go" Applejack handed me a body towel with a blush on her face, "Bathrooms upstairs it's the second door to the left"

Following AJ's instructions I went and found the bathroom which wasn't as glamorous as Rarity's but it was bigger. I turned the hot water on looking forward to a hot shower.

AN: Story switches to third person POV.

Applebloom was peaking out her bedroom door since she was sure she had heard her sister talking with Deidrick, she blushed as she saw him walk into the bathroom with just a towel on.

"What are you looking at" Sweetie asked coming to the door.

"Nothin really it's just Deidrick taking a shower" Applebloom said

"Oh you mean mister tree trunk" Scootaloo said making the other girls laugh at her weird but accurate nickname for Deidrick

"Scootaloo that's no way to talk about somepony" Sweetie chastised

"This coming from the oh so innocent mare that pretty much gave him a hoof job" Scootaloo grinned making Sweetie blush like crazy. "Be honest both you want to buck him just as much as I do" Scootaloo looked at her friends who both mumbled yes looking down at the ground. Out of the three of them she was the only one who wasn't a virgin she'd lost hers to a colt from her school one night.

"It's not that hard most of the time colts want it more than mares do it should be easy to get him into bed" Scootaloo said slyly

"It's not just that though you've seen how big he is will something like that even fit I've never had anything bigger than my hoof inside me" Sweetie admitted.

"Same fer me and I don't even know how ta please a colt and I don't wanna be bad at it" Applebloom admitted.

"It's not hard and you'll be surprised how much you can fit inside you…all we have to do is seduce Deidrick and I'll show just what to do" Scootaloo said lustfully licking her lips.

"Alright let meeting on seducing Deidrick begin" Applebloom cheered.

Meanwhile Applejack was down stairs in her room she was standing in front of a mirror examining how she looked for the last two days she'd been spending more time on her appearance she groomed herself more and had even tried on some of the lingerie that she'd gotten for birthdays even though she felt a little silly she had to admit that she'd looked good. She had been trying to get a beat on Deidrick she knew she was attracted to him and knew he was at least sexually attracted to her…but she didn't know if he was actually ready for a sexual relationship especially after everything he had been through and she didn't know if he would be okay with having a further relationship with his boss she didn't want things to get awkward between them especially with him being such a good worker. She decided she might as well approach the subject with him.

It had been a long time since there had been any stallion worth talking about in ponyvile and little did Deidrick know he had quickly become the hot topic between many of the mares. He was strong and seemed kind he was a hard worker very attractive some mares were attracted just by his exoticness his crimson eyes and raven and red streaked hair, even his fangs created an air of danger that attracted the wilder mares, not to mention there were more than a fair share of rumors on how _gifted_ he was. Deidrick was quickly becoming one of the more desired stallions…some things just never change.

An: Back to Deidrick's POV

I got out the shower drying myself off with a towel but saw that I didn't have any clothes, then I remembered Sweetie was supposed to bring my clothes over so she might still be here. I wrapped the towel around my waist and went across the hall knocking on Applebloom's door to my surprise a light brown pegasus with a short purple mane and tail answered the door.

"Hey sexy names Scootaloo can I help you with anything" Scootaloo smiled at me seductively. So this is the other one huh she's pretty cute she's kinda got a tom boyish look but she obviously wants to get in my pants.

"Actually yeah I'm wondering if Sweetie Belle is still here and if she knows where my clothes are" I notice Scootaloo was staring at my towel like she had x ray vision.

"Oh hey Deidrick yeah I have your clothes right over here" Sweetie led me into the room over to a pile of neatly folded clothes…I notice that all three girls were eyeing me like a bunch of lionesses.

"Thanks Sweetie" I picked up the clothes and went to leave but Applebloom blocked my path.

"Yah can change in here" Applebloom smiled okay I think this might not have been the best idea it's not that I don't know I can handle the three of them I've handled more than that at once but it's the fact that I was sure if I could stay in control the entire time and if I lost it I could hurt one of them which I really didn't want.

"I'd rather not" I say trying to get past her but Scootaloo pulled off my towel with a quick yank I really didn't try to cover up since that was impossible.

"You sure I think you'll like changing in here a lot better" Scootaloo came up behind reaching around she grabbed my member with both hooves stroking it from base to tip slowly. Sweetie used her magic to take the clothes out of my grip and place them neatly on the floor while Applebloom put her hooves on my chest and smashed her lips into mine her tongue swirled in my mouth telling me she was an amateur. I was never the type to be dominated so I kissed her back showing her what a real kiss was. She practically melted in my grip I could feel her back legs shaking as if they were gonna buckle.

I felt something poke my hand and glanced down to see Sweetie Belle was trying to get me to stroke her horn again she was giving me the most adorable look like a dog begging for a treat who would've thought that such cutie ponies would have such aggressive sexual sides…not that was complaining soon the room was filled with soft moans as I started to play with Applebloom's marehood which quickly became dripping wet, Sweetie was also moaning softly her tail flicking back and forth rapidly…good if this keeps up I can make them all cum and stay in control…wait what is Scootaloo doing.

The feisty pegasus had slid between my legs and without a second thought she shoved my member as far down her throat as she could which was only halfway. Holy fucking shit this mare wasn't giving me the best head by a long shot but her excitement while doing it was like she was enjoying it as much as I was…and soon it made me snap. My eyes glowed slightly as I felt my primal instincts take hold it was time to show these little mare who they were dealing with.

I kissed Applebloom with a fiery passion while fingering her marehood with a technique that would make the sex gods go green with envy, soon she was moaning into my mouth loudly until within two until minutes she cried out "Oh Buck I'm cumming Ahhhh" her juices squirted out all over my hand and the floor she collapsed against me before taking a few steps towards a corner and passing out still twitching a bit from her intense orgasm.

Sweetie Belle was next I pulled her into me and she nearly jumped on top of me kissing me in such a rush frenzy that it almost made me laughed but I just took over the kissing showing her with my lips what she need to do soon she got the message and followed my lead, I could tell she was close to her peak since she was already when she dripping wet when I touched her. I took her clit between my fingers while stroking her horn gently and sooner than I thought she collapsed against me shaking intensely her mouth opened in a silent scream as she squirted all over my fingers, she collapsed next to Applebloom laying on her side.

Now for the ring leader Scootaloo pulled me out her mouth with a popping sound staring up at me expectantly. "Finally my turn" She stood up to kiss me like the others had but I grabbed her hips and picked her up placing her on my shoulders so her marehood was in my face I dove in using my tongue to buck her I was surprised at how good she tasted she was sweet and I wondered if all mares tasted this good. Her wings puffed out instantly her hooves went through my hair as she struggled to contain herself. "Oh Buck this is amazing it feels so good I'm cum so hard" Scootaloo squealed squirting on my face and in my mouth fuck it tasted good I made sure to clean her up thoroughly before setting her down next to Sweetie and Applebloom she'd passed out right as her orgasm finished.

I used my long tongue to clean the rest of her juices off my face, I looked at the three young mares who had got my blood boiling I looked at my clothes and picked them up but didn't put them on fuck clothes I couldn't get them on with my raging hard on anyway. As I walked down the stairs I ran into Applejack who stared out me wide eyed but I didn't care my blood was flowing like liquid fire.

"Deidrick what the-"I dropped the clothes I was carrying and kissed her deeply to my intense pleasure she didn't resist she seemed shocked at first but quickly kissed back just as hard. I traced down her body rubbing her marehood I didn't waste any time getting her soaked "Deidrick I…I want it I can't handle this much longer" she bite into my shoulder. Always one to please I lifted her up putting her against the wall she used her hooves to guide me to her entrance and after sharing another kiss I slowly began to push into her it took almost five minutes just to get the tip in "Buck your huge" she gasped I pumped the tip into her to get her used to my size she was so tight I was sure I wasn't gonna last long.

After going just an inch deeper I felt Applejack clamp down as an orgasm hit her hard she was squeezing me so tight it was almost painful and when she finally released her juices squirted down my shaft as she passed out…Fucking seriously she came just from the tip. I scowled growling slightly I went into the living room placing her on the couch and throwing a blanket on her. I was glad Big Mac wasn't around because I really didn't wanna explain why I was walking around with a hard on and carrying his sister.

I walked out of the house still naked good thing it had stopped raining since I didn't want my new clothes to get wet. I re-folded them and stored them in my tents back compartment only bothering to throw on a pair of boxers. I laid down frustrated I swear my balls couldn't be bluer if I had frost bite oh well hopefully tomorrow I'll have my own place maybe I can get Vinyl to stay the night as a housewarming gift.

**AN: So how about that yeah I got on a roll the last 4,000 words or so I hope this get everyone looking forward to the next chapter which spoiler alert is gonna be the last chapter in this story arch I plan for the next story arch to have more action and of course clop {I'll just say this now no mare is safe in this story} as always please review I really appreciate feedback. I don't know how long chapter 6 will take because in my head I see it as being a longer chapter but I promise I'll try to get it out before I go all the way across the country so please be patient. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So finally here it is the 6 and finally chapter of the first story Arch I deeply apologize for the wait on this and hope it was worth it. This chapter is shorter than the past two but it's still a decent length so I hope you read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

So yeah I woke up the next day feeling like beating my face into ground I'd lost control and not only messed around with Sweetie and Scootaloo but my boss and her little sister…not saying it wasn't one of the best nights of my life but I felt like I had just put myself out of a job. Part of me felt like I should jut pack up and leave but my pride would never allow that so I sucked up the fact that I couldn't control my urges and would have to face the music for my actions. I got dressed in the clothes I had on yesterday in the rain because they had been drying out on a clothes line in the barn and if by some miracle I kept my job then I could get right to work.

I was surprised that I had slept longer than normal I usually wake up at 9 or 10 to give myself a few hours of free time but today I had woken up maybe 20 minutes before noon maybe it had something to do with the potion I drank. Yeah I had almost forgot about it I woke back up after about an hour of sleep and found it in my pants I downed it and went back to sleep. I made a mental note to thank princesses Luna whenever I met her because the potion she made had actually fucking worked.

As I walked to the house I could feel my powers surging through me the fuzzy feeling was gone and I could connect with them as easily as breathing I wanted to start testing them out again as soon as possible but I knew I would have to wait until I got this issue solved, slowly I turned the knob opening the door. I was surprised to see that Applebloom, Sweetie, and Scootaloo where busy in the kitchen making breakfast which I assumed from the smell were pancakes and eggs. I shut the door just loud enough for the girls to hear it over their breakfast making, I was expecting and preparing myself for 20 different things…except for the three mares to walk shakily (guess they still hadn't recovered completely from the night before) over to me and give me a quick kiss on the lips before returning to their work happily…well then maybe losing control wasn't that bad after all.

"Breakfast will be ready soon so why don't ya go wake up mah sister" Applebloom said flipping a pancake. I just nodded and walking down another hallway to Applejacks room I knocked on the door a few times before waiting for answer.

"Applejack it's Deidrick you up breakfast will be ready soon" I knocked on the door a few more times before it opened revealing a rather embarrassed looking earth pony.

"Sorry I usual never sleep so late but I was so tired after what happened…not that I didn't enjoy it, it was just so sudden and intense that I needed some time to recover yah know" Applejack smiled weakly rubbing the back of her neck. Wait seriously she's apologizing to me for waking up late after I pretty much just jumped her last night…she'll probably be pissed though when she finds out about what I did with Applebloom. "I was pretty happy when yah just grabbed me in the hall I was worried yah didn't like ponies that way but after I heard the girls moaning I admit I got a little jealous I thought yah might have liked mah little sister and her friends more than me" Applejack said embarrassed.

Wait what so she's not pissed off that I was messing with her sister…"So you're okay with me messing with you and your sister" I asked leaving out Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle…even though I'm sure she already knew sense she was listening to the moans.

"Deidrick me and Mah sister are both grown mare we can be with whatever pony we chose to…even if we both chose the same stallion" Applejack winked. Oh well if neither sister has a problem with me messing around both of them than let the games begin. Applejack starts walking towards the dining room I start to follow her until she suddenly turns around and throws her front hooves around my neck kissing me. "Don't think Ima lightweight just cause I came fast yesterday I was just surprised was all next time I'll make yah cum faster than a jack rabbit" Applejack grinned dropping down I followed her into the dining room not taking my eyes off that fine ass of hers, the girls had everything set out and ready to eat.

"This is delicious" I said after taking the first bite making the three young mares smile happily I could tell they worked hard on it. As we all ate breakfast things settled down into normal conversations Applebloom Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle talked about things they could do to get their cutie marks though at some points Scootaloo came up with suggestions that involved me and I was pretty sure they wouldn't end up with cutie at the end of things. "So Applejack I was wondering if I could work double today" I said having finished my breakfast.

"Well sure Deidrick I don't mind…but why do you wanna work double today" Applejack asked finishing her last pancake I noticed she had been eating more lady like instead of just shoving her muzzle into the food.

"Well to be honest I drank a potion that helped me regain control of my powers and the work would help me release some of the energy that's already pent up and I want to put a down payment down on a house" I saw Applejack open her mouth to talk but I cut her off "I already know your gonna say there's no need to move out but as a demon I can't allow myself to be taken care of by you girls and your family any longer than I have to, the house I'm gonna get needs some fixing up, but it will do I can fix it up in my spare time" I finished leaving Applejack to think for a few minutes.

"Well your still gonna work here right" Applejack asked and I nod and Applejack smiles. "Alright then today you're working double just let me know if yah need any help fixing er up" Applejack started to clear the table.

"I will but for now I'm gonna get started on bucking those apples" I walked outside since it was I late start it was already hot outside so I took off my shirt. I went to the first tree but this time instead of just kicking it like I usually do I dipped into a bit of my power feeling an intense burst of energy just from the miniscule amount I had accessed. I chanted a few words in my demonic tongue summoning a razor wind that sliced ever apple of the trees by their stems not touching a single leaf all the apples falling neatly into the already placed buckets. I did this for two or three trees just enjoying the feeling of using my powers and testing to see if the potion princess Luna made for me really did give me full control…which it did surprisingly.

After the test run with the first five trees Applebloom Sweetie and Scootaloo had come out to watch I'm guessing that they still hadn't recovered enough to help…which I didn't mind partly cause it was my fault maybe I shouldn't have been so intense they were all rather inexperienced and I'm sure none of them except maybe Scootaloo had ever experienced an orgasm that strong before…and partly because with my powers I could now buck this entire orchard without breaking a sweat. I reached for my powers again but this time instead of just targeting one tree I chanted a spell to finish out the remaining 25 trees that would give me my two days' pay…first there was soft gust blowing through just the 25 remaining trees and then like a soft thunder clap all the trees apples fell neatly into the waiting buckets. Making the three young mares cheer and stomp their hooves after that I just used I simple levitation spell to carry all the buckets into the barn.

You should've seen the look on Applejacks face when I came back in not 30 minutes later telling her I'd finished bucking the 30 tress it was fucking priceless. She even spent and extra hour counting the trees and buckets of apples before she finally accepted that I had really finished and handed me my pay. Before I decided to go get Vinyl I showered quickly avoiding the temptations of four frisky mares trying to join me. After getting dressed in one of the new outfits Rarity made me I decided to go with the black jeans and black shirt I'd also changed out my boots for the improvised sneakers. I used a teleportation spell to appear in front of Vinly's door holding my bag of bits.

"Yo Vinyl open up it's me" I knocked on the door loudly, I heard soft hoof steps on the other side of the door, and Vinyl answered yawning and wiping her eyes.

"Sup bro I wasn't expecting you so early you must have woke up at like 6am to get down working a double this early" Vinyl used her magic to create her trademark sunglasses over her eyes.

"Not really I just woke up a little over two hours ago…you'd be surprised how fast I can get things done using my powers" I grinned overjoyed I had most of my former strength back now if I could get some fresh blood I'd back at 100%.

"Wait powers you mean like magic" Vinyl asked shutting and locking her front door with magic. Instead of answering a created a small palm sized black flame letting it flicker around in my right hand before extinguishing it. "Dude that's sick never seen a black flame before" Vinyl walked a little ahead of me to lead me towards the shop/house for sale. After a short maybe ten minute walk we stopped in front of a two story building from the outside it looked fine it needed some touch up work here and there but it was nothing major there was an older chestnut mare with half rim glasses standing outside waiting for us.

"It's good to see you Vinyl I assume this is the young stallion you told me was interested in purchasing this building" the older mare looked me up and down.

Yeah this is Deidrick he got here almost a week ago the apple family having been putting him up but he wants to get his own place" Vinyl answered.

"Nice to meet you I hope 200 bits will be enough for a down payment" I stepped forward making 200 bits float out of my bag.

"Yes this will more than suffice your rent will be 50 bits a month for the next eight months or until you pay off the remaining 400 bits when you do I'll hand over the deed until then I'll hold on to it" The mare took the bits and handed me a key before walking away.

"Well what are you waiting for let's go inside and see what we're working with" Vinyl said nudging me.

"What's your rush you think you're gonna get lucky now that I have my own house" I teased causing Vinyl to shove me playfully into the house as soon as I open the door.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but getting laid on a dusty old bed isn't my idea of a good time" Vinyl said looking around everything was cover in a fine layer of dust the bottom floor was pretty much vacant except for a counter top with a bits register on top of it. The floors were hardwood but they could use some love and care a few of the floor boards need to be replaced there was a separate back room that served as a kitchen and dining room it could use some love to. Next we moved up to the second floor where there was a master bedroom and small guest room a bathroom which wasn't as nice as Rarity's or as big as Applejacks but it would serve my daily needs. After coming back down stairs we went down stairs into the storage area which was completely vacant and cover with dust and cobwebs.

"Well you're gonna have your hands full getting this place together for a few days" Vinyl said as we came upstairs.

"Not really I can have this place as good as new in no time" I grinned starting to chant I reached for my powers and after a blinding flash of light Vinyl's jaw hit the floor everything that was dusty was now shiny clean the floors were polished and looked as good as new. Vinyl rushed upstairs and saw everything from the floor to the furniture looked like it was brand new the same thing went for the storage space downstairs.

"Wow dude how'd you do that" Vinyl said pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"It was just a simple spell anyway now that everything is clean how about we go get some lunch because I'm starving" I placed my hand over my growling stomach.

"Ha-ha sure lets head over to sugar cube corner and grab something to eat" Vinyl walked out her hooves clicking on the hardwood. It was close to 5pm by the time we made it to sugar cube corner, Vinyl ordered a hay burger while I got a fruit salad two chocolate cupcakes and vanilla shake. I was lucky sugar cube corner was doing some sort of half off special because I only had 10 bits left after paying for the down payment on the house. So I managed to get all my food and Vinly's hay burger for only 9 bits…I noticed that the cakes kinda seemed to be rushing us to finish our meal I'm guessing they were probably gonna be hosting another party tonight. I asked Vinyl if she knew anything but she just shrugged.

"If there's a party tonight I sure wasn't booked to be the entertainment" she said finishing her burger and tipping the waitress two bits. "Anyway why don't you come back to my place for a while I'm sure we could find something entertaining to do" she gave me a sly grin I felt her run one of her back hooves up my leg. I almost just teleported the both of us to her front door but I decided to just walk since I didn't want to seem like I was desperate to get in bed with her even though I really was.

After we finally left sugar cube corner we made a bee line straight for Vinyl's house. We were only a few blocks away when we ran into Twilight…Oh well she probably doesn't want anything important

"Oh Deidrick what a coincidence I was just looking for you" Twilight walked over to me and Vinyl.

"Yeah I was actually headed somewhere important just now so whatever it is it can wait" I said bluntly yeah I've had blue balls for the last few days and now that I got a chance to get off for the first time in over 5,000 fucking years nothings gonna stop me.

"Oh well I've found some old demon scrolls I was just wondering if you would come and take a look at them" Twilight asked. Now I was conflicted because on one hand I wanted to see those scrolls I knew I needed to find out more about the past so I could figure out what exactly had happened and on the other hand I really wanted to mess around with Vinyl…Fuck my life was dose this always happen to me, I swear the demon gods must have it out for me when it comes to getting off.

"What are the scrolls about" I asked hopping to make my decision easier because if they weren't on an important topic I could leave them for later.

"I'm not sure it's not in any language I can read" Twilight frowned. Damn that means the scrolls must be important demons generally only wrote things of great importance in demonic script which was literally impossible to read unless you were a demon. I scowled lowly I guess Vinyl could tell how frustrated I was cause she nudged me.

"Go look at the scrolls bro we can meet up later" Vinyl smiled before adding in a soft voice "and then you're all mine" she walked away flicking her tail back and forth as she headed home while I made I mental note to read these scrolls as quickly as possible.

Twilight and I walked over to the library rather quickly mostly since I was rushing her. As soon as I got through the front door she disappeared off to go get the scrolls from somewhere in the back. I sat down at the usual table noticing that Spike didn't seem to be here today…or at least at the moment since I really couldn't imagine Twilight giving the young drake and entire day off. "What's taking so long" I yelled after she'd been looking for almost 20 minutes.

"Sorry but I can't seem to remember where I put the scrolls….by the way did that potion princess Luna make for you work" Twilight asked. Just like Vinyl instead of verbally answering I reached for my powers teleporting next…which scared the shit out of her she almost fell off the ladder she was using to reach the top shelf so I just hovered in midair before teleporting back to the table. "I'll take that as a yes" Twilight yelled, making me laugh I know it was only a few days but damn it feels good to have my powers back.

After almost another half hour of searching Twilight came back to the table shaking her head "I couldn't find them….wait you know what I had them when I was at sugar cube corner earlier maybe I left them there come on lets go see" Twilight said nudging me out the chair towards the door. I sighed starting to think these scrolls were more trouble than there worth. It was getting dark out as we walked the streets towards sugar cube corner Twilight trotted happily next to me.

"Are they even open" I asked as we got to sugar cube corner seeing all the lights were out.  
"Of course they are" Twilight opened the door shoving me inside, I was lucky that my eyes adjusted into their night vision state instantly on being pushed into the pitch black room…or at least they would have if a second later all the lights in place didn't turn on while half the ponies in this damn town jumped out from behind various objects yelling "Surprise" at the top of their lungs Seriously how did they all manage to hide. I would've thought about it harder if a certain pink earth pony didn't jump in front of me yelling "So were you surprised, I bet you were cause you look surprised this your welcome to ponyvile surprise pinky party".

Before I could even respond music started blasting through speakers I looked towards the back of the room and seen Vinyl on her turn tables mixing it up while grinning slyly over at me…now I get it "You tricked me" I looked at Twilight who grinned

"Yes and no…I really do have some demon scrolls for you to look at but I never lost or misplaced them I just needed an excuse to bring you here for your surprise party" Twilight said high fiving Pinky. I couldn't believe I just got tricked by a bunch of ponies oh well I guess this isn't too bad after all I'm about to experience a world famous pinky party. The counter tops are piled up with cupcakes muffins cookies brownies and other delicious sugary baked goods there's a huge punch bowl where some younger ponies are hanging around the dance floor is packed though I do recognize a few ponies like Rarity who's dancing with Spike and Rainbow Dash who's trying to drag some other yellow pegasus with a long pink mane out of a corner huh guess she's shy.

Pinky Pie bounces away to go break dance which is…pretty interesting to watch, leaving me with Twilight "Hey why don't we have a cup of cider to loosen up Applejack's serving some in the back" She suggest.

"Sure sounds good to me" I follow her to the back of the room where Applejack has a small bar set up.

"Here you to go Apple family's famous hard cider" Applejack says giving us two large glasses. Wait a second she said hard that means alcohol right without thinking twice I chug my entire glass savoring the slight burn before a slam my glass and ask for another before slamming that back as well. "Wow you can really handle your cider" Applejack says impressed.

"Of course I could drink any pony here under the table" I say confidently

"Care ta put yah money where ya muzzle is" Big Mac walked over to the bar setting a bag of bits on the table this seemed to get the attention of all the nearby ponies. "100 bits says I drink yah under the table" Big Mac stuck out his massive hoof. I know I didn't have that many bits left but I knew there was no way in hell this soft cider slugging stallion was gonna out drink me I used to down bottles of black jack with Beial and that's 200 proof demon whiskey.

"I'll take that bet" I grinned using my magic to create a sack that mirrored Big Mac's, the ponies surrounding the bar cheered.

"Hold on a second I want in on this" Rainbow Dash threw her own bag on the counter. The yellow pegasus was standing next to her looking so nervous she might faint…so I was pretty fucking surprised when she pulled out a bag of bits and set them on the counter as well.

"Fluttershy yah sure you wanna do this" Applejack asked placing four glasses of the counter.

"Yes" Fluttershy said in a voice barley over a whisper.

"You sure you wanna do this Rainbow Dash I'd hate to embarrass Equestria's fastest pony" I teased her I couldn't wait to beat her and get back at her for drenching me the other night.

"You still mad bro don't worry I'll beat you so fast you won't even know what happened" Rainbow gloated.

Well she was right about the fast part after 4 cups of cider Rainbow was so wasted she couldn't even sit straight and fell back off the bar stool. "Well that's one down" I grinned downing my 5th. It wasn't until the 12th cup of cider that another victim was claimed. Big Mac slammed back his 12th cup of cider not looking drunk in the slightest before he suddenly just passed out on his side with a loud thud most of the ponies around the bar laughed which was most of the party at this point even Vinyl had stopped playing to pay attention to the drinking match. 19 cups of cider in and Fluttershy and I are going glass for glass at this point I've got a pretty intense buzz going on and Flutter Shy is swaying on her stool dangerously. Then finally on the 22th cup Flutter Shy hiccups loudly and passes out face first on the bar. I stood to the cheering crowd of ponies taking a drunken bow "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED" I yelled as Vinyl blasted music again.

I've been to some crazy parties before but let me tell you this one is close to the top of the list these little ponies can really party. I danced like crazy the two pegasus I met at the last party Cloud Chaser and Flitter got the first couple of dances grinding against me with surprising sexuality until Applebloom and her friends pulled me away for almost 15 songs I don't know if you've ever gotten twerked by three ponies but it's…let's just say my pants got a lot tighter. After that I danced with I few other mares until Applejack came along I danced five songs with her. As the night went on and the younger ponies left the dancing got even more sexually at one point three mares were making out in the middle of the dance floor while grinding against each other.

Twilight surprised me by asking to dance though from what I could tell she had been drinking a few more cups of cider since I last seen her she even kissed me at one point while we were dancing though it was just a quick one, after that I danced with Rainbow and Fluttershy who had finally come back to the world of the living though they were still rather drunk to the point where we kinda had a three-way make out session for a song and a half. The party went on until way after mid-night it was 2 am and the party was being fueled by a combination of sugary treats and hard cider and it didn't show any signs of slowing down until there was and ear piercing scream followed by an earth shattering roar.

It was the roar of a creature I knew well and it snapped me out of my buzzed state instantly as my blood started to boil. I rushed outside and there it was on the outskirts of the forest a large lumbering shadow pillars of flame escaping it's maw as it roared angrily at the heaven's an adult dragon with dark crimson scales easily over 100 yards it's wings spread battering ponyvile with hurricane like winds.

"Everypony get to safety a dragons attacking" a guard rushed by heading off towards the dragon. As ponies rushed off to find shelter I stood in the middle of the road chanting a summoning spell the only ones standing by me where the mane 6 Spike and the cutie mark crusaders. The instant I was done my machete appeared in my hands.

"Deidrick wait you're not thinking of-" I cut Apple jack off with a soft growl.

"Of course I am I was trained for this…to fight and kill dragons it's what I was meant to do I won't let that dragon hurt any of you" I growled my powers increasing as a dark black and crimson aura started to spew from my body.

"Deidrick do you have to kill it" Twilight asked with a pleading look

"Only if there's no other way" I released my full power changing into my combat form. A thin black cable like tail sprouted from the base of my spine the sharp spade like tip stabbing through my jeans it flicked back and forth like an excited house cats, black crow like wings sprouted from my the back of my shoulder blades ripping my shirt apart (I swear Rarity fainted seeing her hard work destroyed in an instant) my finger nails lengthened into serrated claws, my fangs grew loner, my muscles thickened, and two small black horns grew out of the top of my head poking through my crimson and raven hair, thick black tribal like tattoos ran across my entire upper body interlacing with the dragon on my right arm.

"Wicked" Scootaloo gasped her Rainbow Dash and Flutter Shy's wings fluffing from the amount of power I was releasing.

"Spike keep them safe" I ordered my voice an octave deeper than it had been before. I spread my wings taking off at the speed of sound eye's burning with crimson rage.

**AN: Sorry about the wait once again it took me a while to get my Wi-Fi set up so how do you like this cliff hanger to ending the first story arch. I was thinking about making this longer but decided not since it pretty much covered everything I wanted it to and this way the second story arch will start with an action pack opening. Also some good news now that I'm all set up you won't have to wait long for the next chapters since I've been working on them so by the time I post this I should have at least the next two chapter done so look forward to a triple update. As always read and review because I love your opinions until next time. **

**PS: I'LL be starting two new stories after I post this so I plan on updating each one in rotation.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN: So here it is chapter 7 the beginning of the next story arch. Things are gonna start getting intense as Deidrick has to face enemies from his past while trying to protect his friends from the present. **

I'm pushing power into my wings forcing myself to fly faster, flying low to the ground I yell for the guards to stay back the aura this dragon was emitting was dark and foreboding I didn't want anyone getting caught in the crossfire between us I knew that death was the only option for this beast would never surrender. It took me less than a minute to close the gap between us…but the Dragon had seen me coming it opened it maw releasing a torrent of rock melting flame from between its teeth but I was ready I tucked my wings close to my body spinning rapidly the air pressure creating a barrier between me and the flame. Seeing its flame wasn't working the dragon swung its mighty tail at me but instead of moving a turned and caught it, the force of the blow pushed me downward at an angle but I held on using my wings to try to stop my backwards momentum, though it was no good I was slammed into the ground I used my legs to absorb the impact my knees almost buckled as the ground beneath me turned into a crater.

Now it was my turn pushing power into my wings and arms I flew back away from the dragon and up taking its tail with me I gave my arms a hard yank pulling throwing the dragon backwards away from ponyvile. It landed with the force of a small earth quake but I wasn't done I need to start breaking through this dragons scales if I wanted to do any real damage. I hovered over the dragons body was it started to rise, my wings glowing light blue as clouds of frost formed around them I started to flap slow and hard large crystals of ice shooting forward piercing breaking and cracking the dragons scales. It roared in pain swatting at me with a massive clawed hand I used my machete to block the razor like claws but was still thrown backwards I had to flare my wings to get my balance back. Now the dragon was pissed it flew towards me molten flame spewing from between its teeth. I flapped hard heading straight up like a rocket I had to make sure I kept it away from ponyvile it followed me heading straight up after me I kept going until I burst through the clouds I shifted my machete into their boomerang form I twisted my body around throwing them with all my strength the air cracked as they broke the sound barrier. The dragon didn't even try to doge and the machete sank deep into the soft flesh on its back where the scales had broken off. I flew even higher building up more power as I did sparks started to jump off me as I funneled lightning into my hands using the machete like a lightning rod I directed large bolts of lightning into them.

Thanks to the ice crystals breaking away some scales and the machete buried in its skin the lightning spell did a lot of damage, the dragon nervous system was instantly over loaded and it couldn't even flap it's wings to keep flying it fell towards the ground landed and creating a crater large enough that if it filled with rain water in might pass as a pond. I tucked my wings close to my body diving down at mach 3 I started to spiral corkscrewing as fast as I could surrounding myself in with a razor ice wind I was determined to drill right through that damn dragon.

As I neared it the crimson dragon it craned its head upward releasing the hottest flame it was capable of but my spell was stronger and like a hot knife through butter I drilled right down its throat bursting through its stomach cover in its steaming hot blood and gore. I growled savagely in victory…though my victory was short lived as the tip of an ivory claw pierced my stomach.

I looked down to see a dark brown dragon hiding in the earth it was half the size of the red from what I could tell. But something else caught my eye a black symbol underneath its wing the same symbol I'd seen back in my time, I barely had time to glance at the dead red dragon seeing the same symbol on its side before the brown dragon fucking threw me away like baseball I probably flew about 250ft before I smashed into a tree well actually a smashed through several trees first but who's counting at this point. I fighting myself not to scream out in pain as I literally have a hole through my stomach and I'm pretty sure most of my bones and my wings are broken but thats not the painful part…oh no the painful part is feeling my bones snap back into place inside my body and my internal organs regrow as muscle and skin tissue reforms.

After coughing up enough blood to make a vampire blush I stood up thoroughly pissed off but not at the dragon at myself, I let myself become weak I let these damn ponies get to me seriously working on a farm buying a house it's been less than a week and I've already started losing sight of who I am. I was forged in blood and hardship I am a demon general I've killed hundreds of dragons I've made their blood fall from the sky like rain, yet now look at me fucking tossed aside by some low level dragon like a piece of trash…worst of all was that symbol the mark of Zenith the son of the first dragon the of the ender of all things or as Zenith liked to call himself Zenith the destroyer.

If I wasn't so incredibly pissed off at myself I would have wondered how the hell the dragons from that clan survived I guess it wasn't impossible but…oh what the fuck ever kill dragon first think about secondary shit later. I flapped my just healed wings heading back towards ponyvile it didn't take me long to catch back on with the brown right at the edge of the Apple farms fields I landed in front of it….and holy fucking shit it must've multiplied because there were three of them now.

"You scaly bastards go a lot of nerve pissing me off this much isn't an easy thing to do but congratulations you just won first prize in the piss a demon off contest…judges show em what they won" I summoned a quick razor wind that cut the wings off the center dragon before they could even move I did the same to the other two.

I needed to end this battle quickly it wasn't that these dragons were strong it's just I was weak after not having fresh blood these past few days I was down to maybe 15% of my full strength I was using a decent amount of high level spells and I was starting to feel fatigued not to mention my body still needed to heal since I was just healed enough to continue fighting. I summoned a blizzard of ice crystals infused with supercharged lightning, if I was going to finish this then I couldn't hold back I created a claymore out of ice and charged forward summoning more elemental spells.

15 minutes had gone by and I had just barely managed to kill one of the browns they were weak individually but with three of them working together I couldn't find an opportunity to focus on one long enough to get in a killing blow until I cast an illusion spell and that managed to distract one long enough for me to come out of the ground and stab it through its heart, I had managed to injure the other two dragons more but I wasn't unscathed either I had long claw marks down my back and a dragon fang stuck in my right leg and because I needed all my power to use my attack spells I couldn't spare any to heal my wounds I'm starting to wonder how much longer I can keep this up for.

**AN: story switches to third person**

Back in ponyvile Spike was trying to get the Mane 6 and cutie mark crusaders to safety but Applebloom was being a stubborn mule. "Come little sister let's get up outta here" Applejack said trying to pull Applebloom away.

"I ain't moving we need tah help Deidrick he's out there fighting and ya'll just tryna run and hide ain't ya'll the elements of harmony ya'll should be out there helping him Fluttershy didn't you take care of a dragon once" Applebloom pulled away from Applejack.

"That was different that dragon was just sleeping not attacking the town I don't think an angry speak is going to stop that dragon" Fluttershy groaned still slightly drunk. In fact she and Rainbow dash weren't in any condition to fight neither was Twilight or Rarity who hadn't had as much to drink but were still at the point where their heads were to fuzzy to use their magic properly.

"Spike what about you you're a dragon can't yah do something to help" Applebloom asked. Spike for the first time in his life became aware of how weak he was as a dragon even from the distance he was he knew he wasn't even close to the dragon Deidrick had headed off to fight.

"I can't I'm too weak I would only get in his way" Spike groaned clenching his fist his claws digging into his palms.

"Applebloom Deidrick will be fine I know you could feel how much power he had" Scootaloo said trying to convince her friend.

"Scootaloo is right Applebloom I can sense Deidrick's power from here and it's a lot stronger than that dragons" Sweetie Belle joined in. Applebloom still wouldn't budge not matter how they tried to convince her, she was determined not to move she wasn't even sure how much help they could be if they went but she felt they should at least be able to support Deidrick somehow.

Even from ponyvile they could see the unnatural bolts of lightning and pillars of flame. Sweetie Belle being the only somber unicorn was able to sense the battle through the magic in the air. The distant sounds of the battle suddenly went quiet and everyone looked at Sweetie to see what had happened. "I can still sense Deidrick's magic…but the dragons has completely disappeared" Sweetie said to the relief of everyone, until suddenly another roar erupted followed by two more about a minute later.

"Something is wrong Deidrick's magic level just dropped a lot it's still stable though and I can sense the magic of three more dragons…and they're headed this way" Sweetie said her voice full of dread.

"That settles it we need to get out of here" Spike yelled expecting everyone to agree with him, but the mares all shook their heads.

"No Applebloom is right we can't just let Deidrick handle this alone he's out there fighting for our sake and the sake of this town if he's injured and we just leave him to die I couldn't live with myself" Rainbow sighed.

"Yeah lets go bash some dragons" Pinkie cheered, everyone else joined her ready to fight.

"We'll need the element of surprise though we can't just go head to head against three dragons we need to set up a trap or something" Twilight said placing a hoof under her chin.

"There's plenty of supplies at sweet apple acres plus if those dragons wanna burn down my orchard they gonna have tah get through me first" Applejack stomped her hoof on ground fired up.

"Okay then my little ponies let's head out to save Deidrick and our town" Applebloom cheered leading the group back towards the farm.

While they were headed there Sweetie kept them updated. "Another dragons down…but Deidrick's magic power is dropping fast he seems to be holding of the other two for the time being though but we must hurry".

"I can see him he's holding off the other two at the edge of sweet apple acres…guess Applejack's not the only one who they're gonna have to go through" Scootaloo swooped down from where she'd been flying to see off in the distance.

"I can't believe he's really fighting those dragons that's just five types of awesome" Rainbow said having somber up enough to fly again.

"Well that's what he's been trained to do I just hope he can hold out a little longer in our current state the best we can hope to do is provide him with some kind of distraction that will allow him time to land the final blow" Twilight yelled as the sounds of battle got closer.

"Dear Celestia would you look at that" Rarity gasped the group stopped on a small hill right at the edge of the Apple farm. Looking out they could see the land had been gouged out and burnt in many places though no of the damaged reach the actual farm property.

"Look there's Deidrick" Spike pointed up to Deidrick's whos black wings were just visible against the night sky.

"Wow I've never seen anyone besides the wonder bolts fly like that" Rainbow said impressed watching the way Deidrick twisted flipped and corkscrewed through the air at high speeds avoiding pillars of flame claws and tails sometimes just barely the entire time he was firing off spells of elemental magic.

"For him to be able to use such high level elemental magic while dodging like that is incredible" Twilight and the others jumped as a large bolt of lightning flashed across the sky striking the dragons.

"You sure he needs our help with that kind of power we'll probably just get in the way" Fluttershy squeaks.

"Yeah I can sense his powers dropping if we don't help him soon he might run out of power" Sweetie said her horn glowing slightly.

"That's not good if Deidrick runs out of energy he won't be able to maintain his current form and he'll get killed" Twilight gasped remembering how he couldn't show his combat form when he didn't have control over his powers.

"Alright then it's decided we have to help him but how the hay are we going to get close enough to him" Applejack question was answered as a small crater form in front of them they could here Deidrick moaning from inside it cursing loudly.

"Well looky there he is" Pinky pie pointed as Deidrick climbed out of the crater still cursing.

"Damn dragons and their damn tails I'm gonna fucking rip it off and make fried dragon tail" Deidrick growled spreading his wings to take off again.

"Deidrick wait" Applebloom ran over to him grabbing his knee.

"Applebloom what the hell are you doing here you need to run seriously if these dragons see you they'll kill you" Deidrick growled pushing her away.

"Stop being stubborn we're here help you" Applebloom yelled as the others ran over to her side.

"Yeah come on Deidrick we're gonna bash those oversized lizards up good" Pinkie Pie said pulling a cannon out of nowhere.

"Pinkie why do you do you have a cannon" Deidrick asked with the most perfect what the fuck face ever.

"Why wouldn't I have a cannon silly" Pinkie responded as if it was only natural. Deidrick face palmed…but then an idea struck him as he looked at pinky pies cannon. He started to funnel lightning into both his hands compressing the element until it became a dense ball of blackish bluish energy he loaded it into Pinky Pies cannon.

"Twilight I need you Rarity and Sweetie to keep that spell stable…Rainbow, Fluttershy and Scootaloo I need you two to be spotters for my signal… Applejack and Applebloom I need you to help brace Pinky when she fires that spell there's gonna be a lot of force behind it" Deidrick gave his orders smiling slightly as he started to feel like a general again.

"Ohhh ohhh pick me pick me" Pinkie started to jump up and down like and excited school…filly.

"Yes Pinky" Deidrick pointed at the bouncing pink pony.

"What do I do" Pinky asked putting her hand down.

"I need you to aim and fire the cannon when I give the signal you need to fire that spell right at those dragons' eyes don't worry too much about the details I'll make sure you get a clean shot also that's a smart spell so as long as you aim at the dragons face it will strike where it needs to" Deidrick said sensing the dragons approaching.

"What's the signal" Rainbow asked.

"I gonna let those dragons get me down on the ground I'm sure they're gonna try to incinerate me with their flames when that happens they will be completely distracted that's when you fire after that I'll handle the rest I already have a spell prepared" Deidrick turned seeing the dragons were getting closer. "For now you all need to hide in those trees back there and wait for the signal except for the pegasus you three need to be flying to see the signal" Deidrick watched as they all needed and rushed to get into position…well everyone except for Spike.

"Deidrick is there anything I can do" Spike said not wanting to feel utterly useless.

Deidrick looked at the young drake knowing he finally saw his own weakness. He took the dragons palms and held them between his own creating a small black crystal. "If the plan fails and I die eat this it contains a powerful cloaking and transportation spell if you eat this and then breathe your flames onto everyone it will hide you and transport you away from here so those dragons won't be able to follow you"

Spike held the crystal tight in his grip nodding before he ran to take his place with the others in the tress a few hundred yards behind Deidrick. Deidrick started gathering his magic he would need every ounce of power he had left to pull of this last spell which was only something a demon with the strength of a general could do it was above a high level spell.

He had just gathered enough energy when a huge claw came crushing down on his chest, pinning him to the ground the two dragons stared at him flames ready to roast him alive but before that happened it seemed he'd pissed them off by killing the other brown because he was now getting slammed into the ground with enough force that the others hiding in the trees felt like they were experiencing tiny earthquakes.

"Is that all you got you dumb scaly bastards" Deidrick taunted as he was slammed deep into the ground one last time. He hopped in the back of his minds those pegasus were paying attention because this was it he only had enough power for this last spell and if these dragons sensed it he wouldn't get another shot so the distraction was key.

The two browns open their maws Deidrick could already feel the heat of their flames is they formed in the back of their throats. "Bring it" He yelled as he was bathed in a torrent of flames by both dragons.

High in the sky Rainbow saw the flames she yelled to Scootaloo who yelled to Fluttershy who yelled "FIRE" unnaturally loud. Pinkie pie heard her signal and said in a voice four octaves deeper than usual said "Pasta lavista baby" before firing the cannon the force of which threw her and the Apple sisters back against a tree while Twilight Rarity and Sweetie nearly collapsed from keeping such a dense spell stable for so long.

Like a rail gun the super dense lightning spell flew across the gap at light speed smashing the dragon's right in the face as tendrils of black lightning sparked all over burning their eyes out of their sockets with loud popping sounds.

This was it was all or never Deidrick released all his magic slamming his palms into the ground 100 iron spikes shot up into the dragons bellies skewing them right through they died in an instant leaving a still smoking Deidrick to crawl away from under them in his painfully scorched body.

It didn't take long for the others to get to him Applejack and Applebloom tried to run and pick him up off the ground but Twilight stopped them. "Hold on girls his body is still steaming if you touch him you will get very bad burns" Twilight said remembering what he had said about demons skin being flame resistant.

Deidrick managed to stagger to his feet his feathers were charred and molting away his skin was blacked in some places and still smoldering his hair had embers in it. The group watched as Deidrick started to revert back to his normal form, once his transformation was done he fell forward coughing violently blood spewing out of his mouth. Spike rushed forward "I'm a dragon I should be able to carry him to safety since my scales absorb heat"

Spike put his hand under Deidrick's arm and leg lifting him onto his shoulders, he was surprised he could feel an intense heat radiating off him it actually almost burned his scales giving the young drake even more respect for the demon. Deidrick was going in and out of conciseness as the rushed him towards the hospital his powers having been completely drained his body wasn't healing on its own anymore his gashes and cuts were bleeding freely to everyponies surprise his blood was a dark red to the point where it looked black.

Twilight was doing the best should could to heal some of his injuries with her magic while spike carried him and Rarity straight up started stitching his larger gashes together with her magic they knew it was important to keep him from losing as much blood as possible since a blood transfusion wasn't an option as they were sure no pony had the right matching blood…as far as they knew.

By the time they got him to the hospital he was starting to crash he was barely breathing and still bleeding when they put him in a stretcher rushing him off to intensive care. After a few hours of silence nopony was talking not even pinky pie who could sense how morbid the situation was though she kept trying to pick up things with her pinky senses. Applejack and Applebloom where huddled together trying to reassure each other it would be alright after all they were the closes ponies to Deidrick sense he'd been with them every day since he had arrived in Equestria. The doctor pony in charge of Deidrick's care came into the lobby where they were sitting his face grim.

"I won't lie to you ponies he's barely holding on his heart has stopped several times but somehow restarts again a few seconds later through what I can only assume is pure will power…we've tried everything we can possibly do with what little we know of his anatomy I'm sorry" The doctor said disheartened.

Applebloom burst into tears crying into her sisters side Applejack hugged her tightly her own eyes starting to tear up she couldn't believe what she was hearing if Deidrick didn't pull through she just didn't know what she would do. Twilight suddenly jumped up "Blood!" she yelled causing every pony to look at her.

"I'm sorry but a blood transfusion is not an option we've never seen anything like his blood before" the doctor said not knowing how many samples he'd sent to various labs.

"No not a blood transfusion just blood…I remember Deidrick telling me about his race they need fresh blood to maintain their strength and he hasn't had any since he's been here if we get him enough blood it might jump start his self-repair abilities it's a long shot but it might be the only chance he's got"

"I'll go grab some blood bags from the cold storage" the doctor went to take off but Twilight stopped him shaking her head.

"He needs _fresh_ blood" she emphasized looking at the others who nodded getting up. The doctor understood and started leading them through the hallways at a quick and very unsafe pace. They finally came to a small room where Deidrick was lying in a bed various monitors and I.V's hooked into him bags of ice all over his body cooling him down.

The heart monitor was beeping very slowly time was of the essence Twilight rushed over grabbing a scalpel off the standing tray next to the bed she used her magic to slice open a gash in her right foreleg holding it over Deidrick's mouth the warm crimson liquid pooled in his mouth for a few agonizing seconds before Deidrick gave a big swallow…the effects were immediate the heart monitor beeped faster and his breathing became noticeable.

Twilight gave as much blood as she could before she started feeling light headed Applejack came over to take her place giving Deidrick as much blood as she could spare, then Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, and Rarity. After the last drop of Rarity's blood went down his throat Deidrick's eyes fluttered open and he started coughing.

"Holy fuck everything on me hurts I felt like I died went to hell and came back" Deidrick chocked. Applebloom wasted no time jumping onto his chest hugging him tightly crying hard. "It's okay Applebloom I'm gonna be alright but can you please stop hugging me it hurts" Deidrick said rather weakly.

"We thought we had lost for a second luckily Twilight here remembered your Vampire, hey how come you never said you were a vampire, but then again I guess it's obvious since you have fangs" Pinkie pie opened her mouth to keep going but Applejack thankfully cover her mouth with a hoof though you could still here Pinkie talking from up under it which made Deidrick laugh and then groan in pain since it hurt to laugh.

"I'm not a vampire Pinkie those sparkly emo bastards wish they could be as bad ass as us demons" Deidrick grunted laying back in his bed Applebloom was laying curled up on his legs which were in pain like the rest of him but he could tolerate her being there.

"Yah gonna be alright sugar cube" Applejack asked weakly Deidrick guessed it was her blood and the others that had saved him.

"Yeah I'll be fine I can already feel the fresh blood starting to restore my powers my body should start healing its self again, right now I just need to rest and let the blood work its magic when can all talk when I wake up" Deidrick said closing his eyes he was out almost instantly.

A large sigh of relief spread through the room as the doctor went through his vitals while he was sleeping. "It's remarkable I've never seen anypony or a guess demon in this case come back from the brink like that all his vitals are stable and he will make a full recovery…right now he just needs rest I recommend you all go home and get some rest you've given him a lot of blood and you can come back first thing tomorrow to see him".

The girls all agreed to stay over Twilight's for the night since it was the closest. The first thing every pony did as soon as they walked into the house/ library was find the softest piece of floor they could find and pass the fuck out.

The next day nopony woke up till noon after a quick breakfast the girls decided to split up Applebloom and Applejack were going to go see Deidrick at the hospital, Fluttershy was going to go check of the animals around where the battle had happened, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were going to see if anything had been damaged in town then fly out to see the damage the battle had done to the nearby forest, Twilight and Spike were going to back and look at the bodies of the dragons to see if they could learn anything, Rarity and Sweetie Belle were gonna go back to the boutique Rarity had decided Deidrick would need more clothes though she had a hard slap coming his way for destroying her hard worked on outfit, and Pinkie Pie was going to start planning a 'thanks for saving our town party'.

A few hours later everyone returned to the library to give their reports. "All the animals that's homes were destroyed are going to be relocated until we can do something about finding them replacement homes" Fluttershy reported.

"Good news is nothing was damaged in town but big chunk of the surrounding landscape is wrecked" Rainbow and Scootaloo said resting their wings.

"Sweetie Belle and myself have made several new outfits for Deidrick when he awakes I'm sure he will enjoy them" Rarity flipped her mane back.

"Unfortunately Spike and I couldn't learn much apparently dragon corpses start turning to ash soon after death so by the time we got there nothing was left" Twilight sighed. Pinky Pie was busy planning the party so she didn't show up, so next up were two very worried looking Apple sisters.

"Deidrick didn't wake up he's been sleeping for almost 19 hours with no sign of waking" Applejack sighed sadly "The doctors don't even know what's wrong with him but they promised to let us know as soon as he wakes up" Applebloom yawned. The girls agreed that there was really nothing more they could do so they decided to wait until Deidrick awoke.

After a few days without him waking the mares were starting to get nervous and worried until finally of the fifth day they received a letter from the hospital saying Deidrick had woken. They quickly rushed over Vinyl who had learned about Deidrick's condition came with them. As they ran down the hall they could hear Deidrick's unmistakable voice arguing with the doctor. The girls opened the door and gasped Deidrick was out of bed trying to push his way past the doctor pony in charge of his recovery it would have relieved them to see him awake and full of energy…if he wasn't naked.

The girls stood at the door even the mares that had seen his member before were once again transfixed by how _gifted_ he was…hell even Twilight in all her infinite wisdom and knowledge was at a loss for words.

"Seriously I'm fine can I go now" Deidrick sighed ready to get out of this hospital he'd spent more time recovering than he anticipated and was ready to get down to business first thing he needed to start training again he knew those dragons were from Zenith's clan so he knew there were more coming and sitting in the hospital wasn't getting him anywhere. Out the corner of his eyes he saw the mane six cutie mark crusaders and Vinyl he turned to them looking for help "Will you girls please help me out here" He pleaded but no response.

He followed their eyes downward until he realized he was naked giving them a full unobstructed view of his dick. That's when it hit him like a brick wall a scent that could make a man wild the combined scent of all the mares arousal started to redirect the blood in his body as well as his mind to a more important he needed to get out of this hospital and inside of some mares and when he was done he would make sure nopony walked away.

**AN: Okay so that was my first attempt at trying to make an action scene I hope it came out okay. Also it's pretty obvious what the next chapter is gonna be about and honestly at this point don't you think Deidrick deserves some R n R. The next chapter should be out soon I've already gotten started on it so I hope you guys are looking forward to it. I'm also really excited because I'll be posting a new MLP fanfict shortly after I post this titled(Howling Moon featuring Princess Luna and a half were-wolf half sorcerer I hope it gets good reviews) Anyway As always give me reviews because I love them so much. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay so here's chapter 8 and if you read chapter 7 then you probably know exactly what this one is gonna be about. Warning this chapter Dose contain Clop so don't fucking read it if you're not of age or not a fan of clop because this Chapter is pretty much one big fuck fest no pun intended. Without further ago I give you Chapter 8. **

**Chapter 8**

I was finally released from the hospital after having to go through what felt like a hundred different medical examinations. I didn't see why they couldn't just let me go right away after all I was feeling great after receiving so much blood and taking almost a five day nap I was feeling my true strength return to me. I was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a tank top Rarity had brought me a new outfit while I was sleeping and now that I was released there was only one thing on my mind.

I found the girls and Spike waiting for me in the lobby, Applebloom and Applejack nearly knocked me over trying to hug me. I admit it made me happy that they cared so much about me. In my time the only one who really gave two fucks about me was Beial and we had been together since childhood, I haven't even known these ponies two weeks I guess things really do change.

"Deidrick we were so worried bout you yah scared us half ta death when you didn't wake up" Applejack said sniffing as she finally let go.

"Don't worry I'm fine it'll take more than that to kill me trust me when I say this I've been through a lot worse" I sigh the unfortunate truth.

"So yah really are okay" Applebloom questioned

I looked down at her and smiled "I'm really fine I swear…now let's get out of here I really don't care where we go as long as we get out of this hospital" I shuddered at the thought of more medical procedures.

"Why don't we head back to your place it has enough space" Vinyl said as we walked out the front door.

"Sure I don't mind but I really don't have any furniture yet" I said remembering how bare my new place was.

"Oh I don't think you need to worry about that" Twilight smiled as we got to my front door I cursed as I remembered my house key didn't survive the battle, so I used my magic to pop the lock flicking on the lights I was caught off guard when a hundred fucking ponies yelled "Surprise" jumping out from behind…wait when did my house get all this brand new furniture.

"Fucking seriously you ponies are gonna give me a heart attack" I sighed as my heart rate returned to normal. In reality I should've been expecting something like this after all the only pony from the group that wasn't behind me was the bouncing pink party powerhouse that was now bouncing her way over to me.

"Pinkie pie what is all this you just threw me a welcome to Ponyvile party almost a week ago what gives" I asked confused.

"Silly Deidrick this is your surprise thank you for saving our town from mean old dragon's party" Pinkie Pie cheered every pony in the room joined her. The girls behind her quickly pushed me deeper into the room where I was swarmed with thanks and praise. Mares and stallions came from all over the room hugging me I don't think I've seen so many people so thankful to me before. Back in my time killing dragons and risking your life every day in battle was expected no one threw you a party or thanked you for it…and no one mourned you if you died.

The land mare who sold me the house came through the crowd hugging me tightly "Thank you consider the house paid in full" she said before letting go only to be replaced by a Stallion with three bags of money for a cutie mark.

"By saving the town you saved me and my daughter's life thank you if you ever need anything come to Rich manor" The Stallion walked away.

I was thankful when all the hugs were over he wasn't used to all these emotional displays of gratitude. When the party finally started I realized that it was exactly what he needed to unwind, sure in the back of my mind I still had a thousand questions to be answered but at least having my body and mind slowly slip into an at ease state by dancing and having a good time was better than mu old tradition of drinking until I could no longer hear the screaming of battle ringing in his ears.

Of course as the new hero of the town I was now a local celebrity as such my crotch was never vacant for the entire party I always had at least one mare doing their best to grind against me which only fueled the desire I was just barely keeping controlled just below the surface. Every single mare in Ponyvile had to have rubbed themselves on my junk before the night was over. This party didn't last as long as the first one most ponies figured that I was probably still tired after just getting released from the hospital a few hours earlier. With everypony participating the aftermath of the party was cleaned up in mere minutes.

As expected the only ponies remaining when everything was over were the mane six cutie mark crusaders Vinyl and Spike. "Thanks for the party Pinkie Pie you'll have to throw another one real soon" I said hugging her.

"oki doki Loki" Pinkie Pie smiled bouncing home in the dark.

"Remember I have some new outfits for you tomorrow you can come pick them up" Rarity and Sweetie hugged me before heading home.

"See you later bro I'm gonna take Fluttershy home but we definitely have to race you're like crazy fast" Rainbow and I hoof/fist bumped. Fluttershy gave me a quick hug whispering "bye" before she walked off with Rainbow.

"Alright Deidrick I'll see you later I have to inform the princesses that your awake" Twilight smiled giving me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"see yah" I smiled.

"Yah sure you gonna be okay for the night" Applebloom asked

"I'll be fine don't worry about me I'll see you two in the morning there's still Apples to buck after all" I grinned at the double meaning behind what I said. The two sisters kissed me on each cheek before walking off.

"Somepony's popular" teased Vinyl as she was packing up her equipment that had been set up ahead of time.

"Ha-ha I guess so" I laughed looking over I saw her bent over disconnection wires from under her mixing table. Her ass was straight up in the air her tail flicking back and forth slightly the sight was enough to make my mouth water. Apparently she saw me because she wiggled her ass "See something you like" she purred slapping her ass with a hoof...it was like a twig snapping as the last strand of self-control I had manage to hold onto throughout the night was severed.

I moved so fast it was hard to believe I hadn't teleported, I slapped Vinyl's ass hard with both hands grabbing her cutie mark. She moaned her head still under the mixing table. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her out from under I the table I teleported us to the bedroom while casting a spell that would keep us from being disturbed. I literally tossed Vinyl onto the bed making her bounce a few times she must've liked rougher foreplay because I could smell her getting aroused at my aggression. She tossed off her sunglasses looking me directly in the eye with those beautiful red orbs of hers fuck it was driving me crazy.

Vinyl pounced on me smashing her lips into mine in a heated kiss our tongues intertwined as I ran my fingers through her mane down to her firm ass squeezing and playing with it. We finally broke the kiss when we both needed to breathe; gasping for air Vinyl attacked my pants button and zipper while I pulled my tank top off. I was commando since Rarity had forgot to bring boxers meaning when Vinyl finally managed to get my pants low enough to free my dick(which was pulling the waistband below my knees) it popped up smacking her in the chin. It was throbbing angrily from how its needs had been neglected the past few days. Vinyl's jaw dropped as she looked at the beast before her. She started putting her hooves on it counting how many times she could put one hoof over the other trying to get a length.

"Holy Hay! Deidrcik you've got to be over 16 inches" Vinyl gasped stroking me with a hoof.

"18 and a half but who's counting" I grinned.

"I don't know if it will even fit it's like a log" Vinyl was now doing an effective job of stroking my ego and dick at the same time all while looking at me with those ruby eyes.

I pushed her backwards and she spread her legs giving me a great view of her soaking wet marehood. Her scent was intoxicating and I was on her in a heartbeat I licked her wet folds snaking my tongue in and out of her tight hole at a nice even pace.

"Ohhh…Buck!" Vinyl moaned her juices flowing freely as I tongued her down. I spread her folds with two fingers finding her clit I twirled it in between skilled fingers as I pushed my tongue deeper savoring her sweet and tangy taste. After a few minutes she started bucking against my tongue letting me know she was close. Replacing my fingers with my tongue I sucked her clit while hitting it with small circular motions with my tongue. A loud screaming moan was the only warning I got before she squirted right down my throat. I quickly licked up all her juices as she gasped for air.

"I want it right now" Vinyl moaned keeping her legs spread I slid on top of her rubbing the head up and down her now soaked folds making sure to get as much of her natural lubrication as I could. With a soft grunt I pushed into her slowly stopping every two inches to pump in and out to get her used to my size. Vinyl moaned loudly as she was getting stretched to the limit every inch was making her feel so full touching deeper places than any stallion could hope to reach.

Finally I bottomed out hilting myself with a soft slap I actually couldn't believe it I'd never been able to get it all the way in with demon woman the last 4 to 5 inches were usually too much for them to handle now for the first time being balls deep in Vinyl I was gonna make sure I enjoyed myself. I started giving her long strokes taking it out till only the head was in before driving back in to the hilt. Sensation of being stretched to the max over and over again was quickly pushing her to her limit and after only a few minutes of this I could fell Vinyl's walls clenching as she had her second orgasm.

I pulled out after her second orgasm finished letting her catch her breath, she was giving me a sultry look while breathing heavy her mane a mess from sweat (I don't think she could've looked any sexier if she tried). Vinyl bent over face down as up looking at me "I want you to buck me until I can't walk straight" she moaned (guess I was wrong). My dick eager to comply with her request throbbed painfully I could feel my body temperature increase.

I lined myself up behind Vinyl grabbing her cutie mark I spread her open and in one quick motion I buried myself deep inside her. "Hottttt" she screamed as damn near 19 inches of hot cock filled her insides. I drove my hips into her hard and fast as she dripped down my shaft wet slapping sounds filled the house along with grunts and moans.

"Oh Buck yes harder…harder buck me!" Vinyl screamed as I pounded her pussy with enough force that the bed was slamming into the wall with enough force for cracks to start forming. I wasn't done yet though like a said no pony was gonna be walking when I was done I reached into my magic using into to quicken my pace and force. Vinyl tongue was now hanging loosely out of her mouth her body was now just a constant orgasm. "Oh Deidrick buck me pull my tail…break me" Vinyl screamed as another orgasm hit her hard.

Doing as I was told I wrapped her tail tightly around my hand grabbing the base I pulled hard enough to cause just the right amount of pain to enhance her pleasure. I pounded her with everything I had until I started to feel my own climax coming I went even harder "Vinyl I'm bout to cum" I grunted.

"Buck me too cum inside me I wanna feel you fill me up" Vinyl moaned that was all the permission I needed as jammed myself balls deep inside her cumming so hard I started to feel light headed as shot after shot of hot cum filled her womb. Breathing heavy I collapsed on my side finally with some sense of sexual relief. Without me holding her up Vinyl's legs gave out I'd filled her with so much cum her stomach was swollen. I was pretty damn sure she wouldn't be wouldn't be walking straight anytime soon. I looked over to see her passed the fuck out, following her lead I laid back letting sleep take me.

I was awoken the next day by Vinyl nudging me with a hoof "Wake up your gonna be late to work" Vinyl said shaking me.

I jumped up realizing it was close to noon "Oh fuck your right" I jumped up throwing on the jeans and tank top from the night before.

"Hey bro do you mind if I stay here while you're gone" Vinyl asked with a bashful look on her face.

"Sure I don't mind…having trouble walking" I ask with a grin.

"I think you might've gone overboard my legs are still numb I couldn't walk if I wanted to" Vinyl grinned back making me laugh.

"don't worry you should get the feeling back in a couple more hours I'll see you when I get back" I gave her a quick kiss before running downstairs. I opened the door while reaching for my magic my black raven wings sprouted out of my back I jumped forward taking off at full speed.

It only took me a few minutes to get to the farm I landed in a field where I saw Applejack and Applebloom working. My wings instantly molted away as I landed running over to them. "Hey girls sorry I'm late" I apologized.

"Howdy Deidrick don't worry bout it we just got started ah few minutes ago" Applejack said bucking the tree making all the apples neatly fall into the buckets underneath.

"Good thing you made it I was worried I'd have tah carry these apples all by myself" Applebloom sighed with relief.

"Now you're just being lazy Applebloom" Applejack teased.

I laughed when Applebloom stuck her tongue out only to get an apple thrown at her. I helped carry the apples back to the barn even though I had my magic I just liked doing physical things since they helped to keep me in shape. Once again we did two days' worth of work trading between bucking and carrying apples same as usual so I won't go into detail about it.

It was close to 4pm by the time we were done and we had all worked up a good sweat therefore I took the offer to shower first while Applejack went to get my pay and Applebloom threw my clothes in the wash. As always a hot shower felt great after a hard day's work scrubbing all the sweat and dirt off me not to mention some left over juices from the night before left me feeling fresh and clean I even managed to get my hair half way decent though I guess I would need to go the Rarity to get the burnt ends clipped. After I got out the shower I waited in the living room in just a towel since Applebloom had thrown my clothes in the dryer while she and Applejack showered together.

I don't know why but for some reason as I sat on the couch half naked and in just a towel I started to get this feeling something was up.

"Hey Deidrick I got your pay you can come to my room and get it" Applejack yelled from her bedroom. Shrugging I got up and headed to her door I knocked a few times before hearing her say "come in". I walked in and froze as I beheld a sight that most men can only dream of Applejack and Applebloom laying on top of each other on the bed manes dripping wet since they were fresh out the shower the smell of apples and honey dominated the room.

"So is this my pay" I asked shutting the door behind me and locking it with magic as blood was already starting to be redirected as I walked over to the edge of the bed.

"Nope this is yer reward" Applejack said rubbing a hoof down her and her sisters' body.

"Looks like someone's happy" Applejack said ripping the towel off. She grinned deviously at me "come here litter sis…big sisters gonna show you how to suck a dick" Applejack licked her lips pumping my shaft.

Applebloom crawled over to her helping her work the shaft the feeling of four hooves working me was quickly building my arousal, and I almost lost it when I looked down to see Applejack take the first 9 inches down her throat. Her long flat tongue swirling around the shaft as she sucked it, after a few minutes she pulled it out with a popping sound before scooting out the way to let Applebloom give it a try. Following her sisters lead Applebloom managed to get 7 inches in her throat before she gagged.

The situation alone was almost enough to make me blow my load right then and there having two sisters slobbing on your knob while the older one teaches the younger one how to deep throat seriously this is what men dream about. After throat fucking both sister thoroughly I laid down on the bed and Applebloom wasted no time placing her wet mound over my face. I grabbed her hips bringing her pussy to my mouth I slurped her folds and clit feeling start to grind her pussy on my face. Applejack happily sucked me as she watched her little sister get a tongue lashing.

It didn't take long for the inexperienced Applebloom to cum showering my face in her juices that I happily licked up. "That was quick" Applejack teased as the two girls switched except this time Applebloom lined herself up over my head.

"Remember little sister take it nice and slow" Applejack said shoving her pussy in my face. Then I felt it Applebloom's virgin pussy slowly taking me down until she got to the barrier of her virginity. She knew it was gonna hurt and she was pretty sure that once she got done no stallion would ever be able to please her so with a deep breath Applebloom pushed through the barrier siding herself all the way down to the base.

Tears of pain welled in her eyes only to be replaced with tears of pleasure as she started to slowly rock herself back and forth. She was so tight that she was almost painful to be inside, to be honest I'd never been with a virgin before mostly for the obvious reason that I never thought it would fit but I guess ponies anatomy help since Applebloom is now grinding herself on my dick with a vengeance.

I'm diving into Applejacks mound pushing my tongue as deep as it can go hitting her core with the tips while she gently bounces up and down, while I'm holding Applebloom's hips as she increases her pace.

I don't know if it's because their sisters or what but I feel Applebloom clamp down on me squeezing me so tight it actually hurt as her orgasm hit her with full force just as Applejacks legs shook as she poured juices all over my face as her orgasm hit. There were a few minutes of loud moaning as both girls came down from their orgasmic high.

"Looks like you were too much for her sugar cube" Applejack grinned dismounting my face I looked down to see Applebloom passed out on my chest. I picked her up in my arms placing her at the head of the bed putting a blanket over her to let her rest.

"Should we take this to a different room" I asked

"Nah I don't think anything will be waking her up anytime soon" Applejack grinned.

"Well in that case…" I picked Applejack up pressing her into the wall as she wrapped her hooves around my waist "let's pick up where we left off the other night" I grinned. Applejack wasted no time guiding me to her entrance since she was dripping wet the first 8 inches slid right in making her breath hitch. Applejack got used to my size rather quickly and before long I was pounding her against the wall while she bit into my shoulder so she would scream as she came for the third time. She wasn't as tight as her sister but she was constantly clenching and unclenching so her velvety walls felt like they were milking me for all I was worth. I felt my end getting close as she had her fourth orgasm once against I felt my body's temperature rise Applejack felt it to since every time I hilted myself inside her she moan "Hot…hot…hot".

"Applejack I'm bout to cum" I grunted started slamming into her so hard it felt like the whole house was shaking.

"Cum in me" Applejack moaned as her fifth orgasm hit her I released not quite as much as the first time but still enough to the point that her belly was slightly swollen. Being a gentleman I laid her down on the bed next to her sister covering her with a blanket as she yawned and pointed at a bag of bits and my folded clothes on her nightstand before rolling over and falling asleep.

I used my magic to shrink the bag until it could fit in my jeans pocket. I threw my tank top back on and walked outside I'm guessing we'd been screwing for a while since it was nearing dusk. "Well off to Rarity's place" I told myself spreading my wings I took off at a lazy pace.

Surprisingly when I knocked on the door Spike answered looking a little flustered as he peaked out to see who was knocking. "Yo Deidrick what's up" Spike asked.

"Just here to pick up some new clothes Rarity made for me" I yawned.

"One Second" Spike closed the door and I could hear hushed whispers and quick movements I sniffed the air curiously 'huh guess I'm not the only one getting lucky today'.

Spike remerged with a pile of clothes a few minutes later "Here you go…oh yeah Twilight said she wanted to see you" he shut the door.

I teleported the clothes back to my place hopefully they didn't land on Vinyl if she was still there since she should be able to walk by now. I walked to Twilights place since it would be pointless to fly such a short distance. "Yo Twilight it's me open up" I said banging on the door.

Twilight answered the door with a bright smile "come on in I made tea and cookies" she said letting me into the front door. We sat down at the usual table across from each other I tried a cookie which was pretty good it wasn't overly sweet and went well with the tea. "So what's up Twilight what did you want to see me for" I asked.

"Well firstly I received a letter from princess Celestia and she's set up a meeting between the two of you at the castle in Canterlot" Twilight said handing me a letter which pretty much just reinstated what she just said. "The train will leave tomorrow myself and the other elements of harmony will be going with you so you don't have to worry about getting lost" Twilight finished I sat the letter down and nodded not seeing anything wrong with this.

"Also I still have those scrolls I want you to read" She pulled out three black scrolls with crimson writing pushing them to me. I opened them up quickly reading the demonic script frowning I sat down the first one and opened the other two before setting those down and face palming. "What's wrong" Twilight asked seeing my obvious frustration.

"Twilight these are Sex scrolls some idiot decided his sex techniques were so valuable they needed to me written in demonic script…and there not even good techniques I could better when I was 12 ugh I'm hungry" I grumbled noticing a familiar pang coming from deep inside my body.

Twilight blushed at the mention of sex scrolls "I can make more cookies if you like" she smiled.

"It's not food I'm hungry for…it's blood my body used most of the blood you girls gave me to recover from the battle now it wants more" I sighed.

"Well if that's all here you can have some of mine I don't really mind" Twilight moved her mane to the side blushing a bit.

"Are you sure you remember what I said about the side effect of the bite right" I asked as I could feel my fangs itching to bite into Twilights succulent neck.

"Yes I do and I don't mind" Twilight leaned her neck to the side giving me the perfect angle.

"Well if you're sure" I got up walking behind her I wrapped my arms around her squeezing her gently right as I bite into her neck. Twilight went limp for a second or two before her whole body shook as the venom hit her hard. She reached back grabbing my head with a hoof as she moaned. I drank my fill of her delicious blood before retracting my fangs. It was like I had just drank a gallon of blackjack my head was spinning like I was wasted as I realized I was blood high.

Twilight who was still heavily under the influence of the venom turned around with seductive smile she jumped on my slamming her lips into mine…but as a gentle man I knew not to take advantage of a lady even when I was my blood high state so I pushed her away walking out the front door heading home. Just fucking kidding I was completely out of control I snaked my tongue in her mouth working her quickly wetting folds with one hand while I undid my pants with the other.

This wasn't gonna be some slow sensual love making session this was gonna be a hard quick gaggle fuck that was gonna leave her limping for a few days. I bent Twilight over the table and without a second thought shoved myself all the way inside I'm pretty sure I ripped her pussy but the venom was still blocking out all pain leaving her with nothing but pleasure. I pulled on her mane and stroked her horn as fucked her like it was my last day on earth.

Twilight couldn't even form words as she was moaning all that came out was whimpering and incoherent jumbles. She came twice in the span of just a few minutes she was now just lying face down ass up on the table tongue out eyes glazed over as she took her pounding. The slapping sounds in the library were so loud neither of us noticed that someone had walked in and was heading towards us. I felt my nuts tighten and I knew I was gonna cum soon.

"Twilight I gonna cum" I growled, not able to take anymore Twilight's back legs gave out just as the first strand of cum left the tip flying across the room it hit Fluttershy right in the face as she rounded the bookshelf three more strand hit her neck and the last few gave Twilights ass a nice glazed coating.

"Sorry about that" I said gasping for breath as a now cum covered Fluttershy quickly fainted. "Well fuck" I said scratching the back of my neck.

**AN: So yeah how was that clop hit and it hit hard first time ever really doing scenes like that usually I don't to the actual sex and keep it to foreplay. I know it didn't do much to push the story forward but hell Deidrick's been working hard figured he could use a break. As always please read and review because I love your reviews so much. On a side note the next Chapter will come out a few days after I release Chapter 2 of (Howling Moon) the other MLP fanfict I just started a few days ago so sorry in advance for the wait…Unless you're a fan of (Howling Moon) in which case yay for you because I'm almost done with Chapter 2. Until next time. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the wait on this chapter I had to take a few days to re-evaluate what direction I wanted to head with this story I'm happy to announce I figured it out if everything goes as planned this story will start becoming even more dramatic with more action and a lot more clop. I hope I continue to get good reviews on this story because it always fires me up to write out more chapters which can be tiresome if you feel like nobody enjoys reading it anyway so thanks for all the reviews without further ado I give you Chapter 9**

**Chapter 9**

I don't know if it was just me or if it was extremely obvious what had happened the night before. I'm sitting on a bench seat in a private car on the train heading to Canterlot, my arms are crossed and my eyes are closed but I'm sure all the others know I'm awake. Applejack and Twilight are pretty much comparing notes about me, while Rainbow Dash Pinky Pie and Fluttershy listen intently…I note that Fluttershy's making sure to stay out of skeet range…I should probably apologize to her again when I get the chance. Applebloom is giving Scootaloo and Sweetie a detailed description of her first time on the other side of the train car; for the most part I really don't care after all everyone likes getting their ego stroked. The only thing that kinda has me worried is that I still not sure how relationships work in this time.

I know it's not usual for males to have multiple partners but I really don't know if the girls want to be in a committed relationship or if it's just screwing around. If I had to guess I'd say that Applebloom and Applejack would be the most likely to want a relationship, and while Twilight doesn't regret what happened between us at all even though she was under the influence of my venom she seems like the type of pony who really like to get to know someone before she makes a commitment, and Vinyl…well honestly I have no fucking clue.

I notice once story time about me is over the other mares that I haven't fucked keep giving me these weird glances that I can't decipher…except for Rarity who's sleeping leaned up against Spike. As time goes on I start getting restless because the train ride is taking forever. "I'm gonna go fly for a bit I need to burn off some energy" I announce standing up and stretching, I used my powers so just my black wings sprouted out of my shoulders I made sure I took off the shirt Rarity made for me first so she wouldn't have nightmares about me tearing apart more of her clothes.

I teleported to the roof and flared my wings allowing the speed from the train to launch me into the air where I flew around lazily for a few minutes before I decided to fly as high into the sky as my wings would take me. I flapped hard pushing more and more power into my wings as I climbing higher and higher into the sky. I burst through a few clouds and kept going straight up until the air became so thin I couldn't get any higher or my wings would freeze. I hovered there for a few seconds before tucking my wings close and just letting my body freefall backwards my eyes closed.

As I fell I thought back to when me and Beial would challenge each other we would fly as high as are wings would take us then just freefall to the ground to see who would flare their wings first so they wouldn't smash into the ground. I hate to admit it be it was the one of the few things I could never beat him at. I smiled to myself remembering the sound of our laughter as we fell taunting each other as we let go of fear and let gravity take us. As the wind whipped by my ears blocking out all sound I swore for just a second I could hear his voice hear him laughing as he fell next to me. My eyes snapped open and my eyes burned crimson as I flared my wings forcing power into them so they would get torn off my body from the strain of trying to catch the wind before I slammed into the ground. After a few seconds of agonizing strain the wind was finally caught and I started to curve back upwards.

"I'm pretty sure I beat you that time" I laughed looking to my right where Beial would have usually been flying…but he wasn't there and would never be there again. As a soldier I was trained to be able to block out all negative emotions when I needed to, but I couldn't stop tears from welling up in my eyes…he was gone my best friend…my brother. I steeled myself after letting a few tears fall; I pushed more power into my wings to catch back up with the train. I landed back on the roof of the last car that was reserved for us, I let my wings molt away taking a few deep breaths before teleporting back into the car.

As soon as I reappeared whatever conversation the girls had been having stopped instantly. I was getting the feeling they were plotting something as they all gave me these wide, over innocent smiles.

"Did you enjoy your flight" Twilight asked hopping up on the seat next to me.

"Yeah it was tiring I think I'll take a nap until we get there" I yawned laying down on the seat.

"But how are you gonna take a nap without a coffin" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly.

"For the last time Pinkie I'm not a damn vampire" I sigh closing my eyes I fell asleep almost instantly so whatever was said the rest of the ride I didn't hear.

I woke up to the sound of the breaks screeching to a halt I opened my eyes and saw that Applebloom was curled up on my chest while Applejack was laying on my legs…why am I not surprised. I couldn't help but smile slightly as I sat up laughing as the girls tumbled off me into a ball.

"Couldn't yah have woken us up a little nicer" Applejack huffed fixing her hat.

"Maybe but this way was more entertaining" I grinned

"Enough flirting let's get going we can't exactly be late for a meeting with Royalty" Rarity trotted out of the car Spike followed her.

"Yeah she's right come on let get going" I sigh I walked out of the car getting my first look at Canterlot, it wasn't a marvelous as the great demon cities of my time but by this times standards and considering this was the capital of the country I was impressed. Especially by the castle coming out of the side of a mountain I guess that's where I'll be meeting the princesses…I hope they don't expect me to bow.

As soon as we left the train station there were several carriages waiting for us to take us to the castle which I was sure Applejack, Applebloom and Twilight were grateful for sense they were still having trouble walking normally. I shared one with Twilight since she insisted on giving me a last minute lesson on how to interact with royalty…which I barely paid attention to earning me a few bops in the head until I threatened Twilight that if she did it again I would bite her and I doubt she wanted to meet her mentors in anything close to the state she was in last night.

Once we passed through the castle gates we were dropped off at the front door where there were servants to lead us through the castle to the throne room though I was certain being the elements of harmony the girls already knew the way. I had to admit I was pretty impressed by the castles design and the way it was maintained it was huge so cleaning it must have been a hassle. Finally we came to a large room with two thrones in one was a shorter black mare with a mane and tail the looked like it was made of pieces of the night sky, in the other was a taller pristine white mare with a mane and tail that was made of translucent light blues, pinks, and purples both had a long horn and wings so from what I've learned so far I know they're Alicorn's therefore they must be the princesses Luna and Celestia "I wonder which ones which" I think to myself sarcastically.

"Greetings I'm see you all got here safely" Princess Celestia said standing up and walking towards us. All the others bowed as she approached but I simply place my right hand against my heart in a fist and my left behind my back at the base of my spine with the palm facing away from me it was a gesture of great respect demons used when they met someone of high standing.

"You must be General Deidrick I'm Princess Celestia one of the co-rules of Equestria it's a pleasure to meet you" Princess Celestia greeted me with a kind smile.

"Yes I hope you don't mind that I won't bow to you in my time bowing was seen as a subservient gesture for maids" I spoke still hold my pose.

"I understand I'm honored that one of your rank and standing who show me the _Kerik_ I've read that it is the demons sign of the highest respect" Princess Celestia bowed to me slightly she was only slightly shorter then myself and a dropped my stance it having been acknowledged.

"I must say I'm surprised if you know about the _Kerik_ than you must have many demonic scrolls I have to say I thought they would be impossible to decipher by anyone who didn't know_ Teravein" _I said.

"What's _Teravein?_ "asked Twilight, I opened my mouth to answer but was beat to the punch by Princess Luna who was walking towards us everyone else bowed again quickly while I preformed Kerik again.

"I think I can answer that Twilight...I'm princess Luna by the way it's truly an honor to meet you General Deidrick I have read many scrolls about your exploits in battle" Princess Luna bowed to me and I relaxed my stance again.

"Correct my if I'm wrong General Deidrick but _Teravein _is the ancient language of blood it predates even demons and is incredibly hard to learn it's what all demonic script is based off of" Princess Luna answered looking at me for reassurance that she was right.

"That's exactly right Teravein is actually so difficult to learn that some demons weren't even able to master it which is why demons had a separate spoken and written language…am impressed that you could have figured out how to read both Teravein and demonic script with no type of formal instruction you must be very brilliant" I answered, to my surprise Princess Luna blushed slightly at my complement.

"I'm sure you have many questions General Deidrick, and while we have many of our own I know you have waited with great patience more so than any other in your situation would've done so we are prepared to answer anything we can" Princess Celestia said with a caring tone.

"Thank you please just call be Deidrick without my troops I can't accept the title anymore" I sighed.

"In that case you may just call me Celestia" she said surprising me.

"And you may just call me Luna…if you would like a lunch has been prepared in the gardens along with a few scrolls that you may want to take a look at" Luna smiled slightly.

"Thank you Luna and Celestia I know everyone is pretty hungry after that train ride" I smiled following the two as they lead the way. I know I just went on a fuck spree yesterday but seeing Celestia's perfect pure white ass bounce next to Luna's perfect swaying black flank was making it a bit difficult to focus…maybe I just have a thing for sisters.

I noticed the others were staying rather quite I don't know if it was because they were in the presence of royalty or if they just knew how important this was to me. We were lead into a beautiful garden full of flowers where there was a large picnic laid on a huge blanket we all sat in a circle I was directly across from Luna with Applejack on my left and Applebloom on my right, the food was mainly made up of sandwiches, light salads, and fresh fruit bowels with relaxing tea…though I didn't pay much attention to it. I still made polite idle conversation until the lunch had been finished and cleaned up by maid ponies.

"Thank you for the lunch it was delicious…but now I have questions that need answering" I said in a serious tone. Luna and Celestia sat straight up and nodded ready to answer anything I might ask. "I need to know what happened to my race all I've heard from Twilight is that there was a traitor and most of the demon generals were assassinated I need more details" I said doing my best to remain calm.

"From the scrolls I've read I can tell you that it wasn't a traitor from one of the dragon clans that wished for peace with the demons it was a dragon called Zenith. He had a clan of dragons known as the Envari killed and replaced the leader and all the clan members with his strongest soldiers, he waited until the meeting between the friendly dragon clan leaders and the 7 five star generals it was at that time he struck the attack was fast and without mercy Zenith had planted powerful magic in the meeting place beforehand making everyone except for his forces unable to effectively use magic when the battle was finally over Zenith was the only one left standing…after that almost every dragon clan that had hoped for a friendly end to the war was forced to serve Zenith he used numbers to overwhelm the broken armies of the demons and after a string of losing battles it seemed like the dragons would wipe out the demons entirely. Until a young general name Beial took command he rallied every demon he could and started to push back the dragons his quick isolated strikes to start witling down the dragons forces until he could launch one final assault on Zenith and his dragon heads the battle was a desperate one with both sides taking heavy casualties it ended when General Beial sacrificed himself for a few other high rank demons to manage to seal Zenith into the core of the planet, the demons were victorious as whatever dragons were left went into hiding…but the victory was short lived in order to seal Zenith into the planets core the demons used a cursed spell that sucked away at their lives until there was nothing left but ash" Luna finished with a sad expression.

All eyes were on me as I sat there with an unreadable expression "I see…I have another question why is it that feel asleep for over 5,000 years without waking up" I asked.

"I thought you would ask that here" Celestia pushed two sealed scrolls over to me. "These two came with a third addressed to whoever was ruling these lands at the time they were found" Celestia pulled out another scroll that's seal was broken. "This scroll reads 'To whom it may concern if your reading this I've long sense passed from this world I can only hope if more peaceful than when I left it then I will know I'll the sacrifices we have made up to this point were not in vain I've placed a spell on this scroll so that it will only appear to the rulers of this land on the back I've made a map to my races greatest library it contains all the knowledge my race has collected through its existence…it is my gift to you in exchange for a favor I have placed a spell on one of my race's greatest warriors he will not awaken for some time until the darkness that destroyed my race starts to reawaken when that time comes he maybe your only hope, he is still young and can be reckless sometimes but he's the strongest demon I know I'm sure if you show him kindness he will respond with the same…Sincerely yours General Beial'" Celestia finished reading the scroll.

I couldn't stop myself from opening the first scroll reading it a frantic pace before tossing it aside and reading the other while I read the scrolls Luna started to talk.

"This Castle was built over the ancient demonic Library we used all the knowledge your race gave us to build the country of Equestria most if not all our modern society is based off of what we gained through your race's scrolls…General Beial was truly a great man he sacrificed everything to ensure that someday another race my come and live in a peaceful land" Luna said her voice filled with great admiration.

"Does he have a grave" I asked through clenched teeth as I finished the last scroll.

"Yes General Beial was given a proper burial by those few who survived the battle his resting place is up near the peak of this mountain on a small rocky shelf" Celestia and the others manes where whipped by a savage wind as I stood up releasing all my power my wings flapped furiously as I streaked straight up into the sky like a bullet my fury was cold enough to freeze all seven circles of hell over twice.

**AN: Story switches to third person POV**

"What's wrong with Deidrick I've never seen him act like that what the hay was on them scrolls" Applejack said looking up Deidrick had disappeared above the clouds. "It's no good I can't read any ah it" Applebloom said holding one of the scrolls in her hooves.

"Sister we need to get to him his powers could bring down the mountain if we don't stop him" Luna said worriedly she could feel Deidrick's power pulsing angrily from the top of the mountain.

"Yes your right" Celestia agreed.

"Wait you're not gonna hurt Deidrick are you" Twilight asked.

"No we wouldn't dream of it but a demons powers are strongly connected to their emotions specifically their negative emotions…if Deidrick doesn't get his emotions under control his powers could start to rage and he could hurt himself or others" Celestia said her horn glowing as she prepared a transportation spell.

The next moment they were at the peak of the mountain Deidrick was about 15 yards away knelling in front of a grave stone black and crimson aura swirled around him as he was muttering to himself his black wings tucked against his back. Applejack and Applebloom tried to walked towards him but Celestia held out her hoof stopping them she suddenly but up a powerful barrier as Deidrick's aura exploded outward it crashed against Celestia's barrier with enough force to push her back a few inches. "He's strong" Celestia grunted holding her ground.

"What's wrong with him" Rainbow dash asked as Deidrick voice could be heard almost as a savage growl.

"He's mourning" Luna said simply.

"You selfish son of whore why…why me we were best friends we even closer than brothers why would you do this to me!" Deidrick growled as the clouds started to darken overhead. "Since we met we've done everything together haven't we…everything in our lives we have gotten through together so why would you abandon me" tears started to fall from Deidrick's eyes as rain began to pour. "We grew up together, we fought together, we bled together…I should've been with you at the end of it all you knew you weren't strong enough we promised we would change the world together did that promise mean nothing to you" Deidrick roared thunder boomed so loud the entire mountain shook. "Do you think I can beat Zenith alone did you have so much faith in me that you believed I can carry the save this world that I can cure it of Zeniths evil…I can't do this not alone...why did you force me to be alone again" Deidrick dropped to his knees.

Deidrick's sorrow was enough to bring the younger mares to tears as his emotions were pushed into the air itself. Luna could even feel a pang in her heart strings as she knew what it was like to be alone. "His emotions are getting stronger" Celestia gritted her teeth as she was pushed back more. Applejack saw her opportunity and rushed past the barrier into the storm it took all her strength to make it over to Deidrick his aura was still swirling around him in a small bubble Applejack reached out her hoof to touch him but withdrew it has it touched his aura and pain shot through her. She knew he wouldn't be able to her through the storm she steeled herself and jumped into the aura grabbing onto him she winced at the intense pain.

"Deidrick you listen tah me yer not alone okay we're here for you all of us, and we ain't planning on leaving anytime soon…I know yer hurting over yer loss and I understand that you pretty much lost yer only family but we can be yer family too, you don't have to be alone and I'm sure Beial would feel the same way and he's never really gone as long as you hold him yer heart, if he had enough faith in you that you could save us from whatever's coming our way than I think you should have faith in him too" Applejack yelled hugging Deidrick tightly until the pain forced her to black out.

Like a light switch being turned off the storm stopped instantly Deidrick's aura disappeared and he stood up with Applejack in his arms his shirt was ruined thanks to his wings. He created a healing light over Applejack keeping the spell activated until she was back to full health and opened her eyes. He sat her down making sure she was steady on her own hooves before he turned to face the others.

"I know I probably scared you all a bit but could I have a moment alone with Beial" Deidrick asked with a soft smile.

"Of course we will be in the throne room awaiting your arrival" Celestia said with a relived sigh she teleported all of the ponies, and Spike back down to the throne room.

**AN: Story which's to first person POV**

I sat in front of Beial's grave with a thousand memories flashing through my mind. I felt better now that I've released all those negative emotions, I take a deep breath and sigh it out. "You know I wish you were here so I could beat some since into you for throwing all of this on me…you know you were always the responsible one, but I'm going to trust you on this I guess if anyone can beat Zenith it's me right after all I was always a better fighter than you were even if I was never as clever or tactical as you were I still managed to get by pretty well" I leaned back planting my arms on the ground. "I can't say I didn't cry for you I'm sure if you could've seen the tantrum I just threw you would tease me about for the rest of my life ha-ha….but I just want you to know I don't plan on coming to see you until this is settled so you might have to wait awhile…just make sure you save me a spot wherever you are…I promise I won't need it until I rip that bastards Zenith's head off" I growled.

"I have something to fight for this world it's better than the one we grew up in it's not perfect but I think it's as close to your dream as we could hope for…I know this is gonna sound crazy but these ponies somehow they found a way to make these things work they help one another they have good hearts, they even through so wild ass parties…nothing compared to what we used to throw but I'm sure you would've had fun if could come to one…I know this wasn't a long reunion but I have to get going I'm off to save the world thanks to you" I stood up slamming my fist to my chest and the other behind my back I held that pose for a few seconds before spreading my wings and gliding back down into the garden.

I walked into the throne room and all eyes turned to me I could see the concern and worry and all of their eyes. "Celestia and Luna" I said strongly approaching their thrones, "my race sacrificed everything so that a new rule may come to pass you have inherited this rule as the last of my kind I am the will of my race…will you accept responsibility for this rule" I asked stopping a few feet from them I raised my right hand.

"I Princess Celestia shall accept responsibility for this new rule" Celestia said raising her right hoof.

"I Princess Luna shall accept responsibility for this new rule" Luna said raising her right hoof.

"Then with the power I hold as the harbinger of my race I officially pass the rule of this land on to you…rule it with kindness and fairness as you have since your first days on the thrones, the time of demons has come to end to be honest this land could not be in better hooves" I finished.

"Thank you Deidrick…if it matters at all I'm sorry for your loss" Luna said coming down off her throne she nuzzled me the others from Ponyvile came over as well getting close to me I found their presence soothing.

"Thank you Luna…but I must apologize I have asked you my questions but you have asked none of yours I will be happy to answer now" I smiled.

"If you're sure than I would like to ask who exactly is Zenith there are many demonic scrolls that mention him and none of the mentioning's are good" Celestia asked.

"Zenith is the son of Telomere, he is the most powerful dragon we know of besides his father. Zenith is cruel he believes that his power gives him the right to rule over all living things not just dragons, he likes to call himself Zenith the destroyer and he thinks of himself as a god. He has no mercy and will kill even his closest ally of the tiniest whim, he will burn entire cities with no regard for women and children he is the worst type of monster…many good people have perished to his cursed flame" I stated

"What do you mean cursed flame" Luna asked

"Zenith's flame doesn't just damage the physical body it damages the soul as well and while the physical body is easy to heal there is almost nothing that can be done to heal the soul" I explained.

"You've awakened which means Zenith is returning and if what you say is true his return will not only threaten Equestria but the entire world…how much time do we have to prepare" Celestia asked.

"If I had to guess it will take the remaining dragons of Zeniths clan at least 3 years to resurrect him completely at the most it will take them 5 years." I calculated.

"I see assuming it take the minimum amount of time three years is not a very long time to train our army to fight dragons especially when none of our soldiers have ever fought an enemy like this before" Celestia put her hoof under her chin thinking.

"Sister I have an idea why don't we place Deidrick in charge of training the soldiers he's the only one that has had firsthand experience with this enemy and he's already proven himself capable in this time period by saving Ponyvile with the help of the elements of harmony and he has numerous achievements make in his time period I'm sure if we release a report with all of his achievements as well as his military record I'm sure we won't receive any negative backlash for appointing him his position" Luna smiled from her throne.

"I agree sister…Deidrick I Princess Celestia hereby reinstate your rank as General and charge you with the task of training Equestria's armies for the upcoming threat will you accept this position" Celestia asked.

My answer was instant "I accept".

"Good this world will need you more than it ever did in these coming years…I will arrange a meeting with the captains of the regimens" Celestia smiled.

"Then I will draft reports for Deidrick's entrance into the ranks" Luna added.

I nodded I was sure that these princesses were capable of getting everything handled.

"Now there is just one more thing I would like to ask" Celestia grinned slightly.

"I will answer whatever you have to ask" I respond.

"Well I want to know why Twilight, Applejack, and Applebloom have been walking with a limp this entire time in none of the reports I received from my dear student did she ever mention anyone besides yourself being injured in the dragons attack on Ponyvile did something else happen that I wasn't aware of" Celestia asked.

I could feel myself turning beat red as I heard snickering in the background I turned around to see Twilight poking her front hooves together blushing, Applejack was playing with the ground with her right front hoof her cheeks red, and Applebloom suddenly became very interested in one of Scootaloo's feathers. Well it looks like I'm not going to be getting any help from them…Fuck I'm gonna have to think of something quick.

"Well you see what had happened was…I'm sure the girls would love to tell you themselves after your meetings are over" I said quickly throwing the girls under the bus.

"I see well that's an excellent idea after everything's been settled today we can all have a girls talk…Spike you could show Deidrick around town while us and the girls catch up.

"Yes Princess" Spike ran over and grabbed me pulling me out of the throne room with a quickness that surprised me.

"What's the hurry" I asked confused

"Trust me you don't want to know…let's just say the princesses can be very scary when they want to be" Spike shuddered.

I let him lead me around the town for some reason I almost felt guilty but it couldn't that bad right after all those princesses seem so kind and caring…

**AN: Switches to Third person POV**

"So are you gonna be good little girls and tell us what we want to know or are we gonna have to punish you" Celestia grinned pulling out a whipping crop.

"Run" Twilight shrieked the girls took off towards the door but Luna closed it with her magic cutting off their only escape route she was holding a long line of purple rope grinning deviously. The girls did everything in their power to try to break the door down but it wouldn't budge until finally all they could do was cower as the Princess towered over them. The sound of a crop hitting pony asses echoed through the throne room and soon screams followed. While elsewhere Spike was still leading Deidrick around the city until he stopped suddenly.

'What's up" Spike asked munching down on a few sapphires.

"Huh I guess it's nothing I just thought I heard screaming for a second" Deidrick said straining his ears but the noises of the city blocked out whatever he'd just heard.

**AN: Poor girls I wonder what the Princesses have in store for them…it was kind of an emotional chapter so I decided to end it on a more Comedic note…but yeah I figured this had to come out at some point Deidrick's been holding in a lot of his grief so now I feel better that I've gotten him past that for the most part I plan of doing a flashback of Beial so you can kinda get more of the brotherly relationship between him and Deidrick. Things should start heating up more from this point on…probably start throwing some time skips in there just to speed certain things up. As always read and review because I love your comments. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the wait on this I was in the field for two weeks and just got back to the barracks a day ago sometimes being in the army sucks even though I enjoy it. So I hope I made it up with this Chapter I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to put out more chapter because I have more training plus I got more idea's for other fanfict's I've been working on but haven't published so I'll probably be putting out a couple different ones before I come back to this one. But other than that please read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

In a secret room under the throne room the mane six and cutie mark crusaders where blind folded and tied up in various positions while Celestia hummed happily looking over her prisoners. She lifted a long white feather with magic going over to her first victim her own personal student. "Tell me Twilight what is it you're hiding from me…I know it has something to do with the handsome demon" Celestia asked in a devious tone Twilight was tied to a table her hooves chained to every corner.

"Nothing Princesses I swear" Twilight pleaded she and the other girls besides Rarity had already made plans regarding Deidrick Twilight, Applejack, and Applebloom had already agreed that they didn't mind sharing him with their friends. The only reason they kept their silence with the Princesses was because if either Celestia or Luna decided they wanted him to themselves there was nothing any of them could have done to stop them.

"Now Twilight it's not good to lie to your master" Celestia cooed slowly dragging the feather up and down Twilight's stomach. Twilight shuddered and bit her lip to keep silent.

"Twilight don't tell her anything" Applebloom squeaked from corner where she was hogged tied.

"Ahh my dear little Applebloom my how you've grown" Celestia put on a perverted grin as she looked down at the barely legal mare. "You're gonna tell me what I want to know one way or the other" Celestia levitated a jar of purple jelly over to her; it was a special concoction of hers and Luna's. It contained a gel that made the body ultra-sensitive to certain stimulations.

Celestia walked around to each and everypony she had tied much making sure to thoroughly rub the gel into their coat so it would take full effect. Once she was done she decided to help Luna currently briefing the captains of Equestria's forces, the gel would take 15 minutes to take full effect anyway. "Let's see how long they can hold their silence" Celestia swayed her hips as she walked up the stairs and out of a secret passage making sure it was clear before she headed to the briefing room where Luna was.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the city Spike and Deidrick were sitting on a park bench eating ice cream, Spike kept taking side-ways glances at Deidrick a question burning the tip of his tongue. Finally building up his courage the young dragon blurted the question out "Deidrick you bucked Twilight didn't you".

Deidrick choked on his ice cream pretty much giving Spike the answer by the look on his face. "Seriously are you fucking kidding me" Spike growled angrily standing up he clenched his claws tightly.

"Spike Twilight is a grown mare she can do what she wants" Deidrick says evenly but that only seems to piss the drake off more. "Look Spike if you're gonna hit me, hit me otherwise stop standing there clenching your fist like a little bitch" Deidrick frowned. His insult pushed spike over the edge and the dragon threw a right hook at Deidrick, instead of blocking it like he did the first time he simply let the blow slam into his cheek without even flinching.

"Feel better yet" Deidrick sighed with a board expression, Spike was shocked as a dragon he'd always been stronger than most ponies especially when he started to go through puberty and got his growth spurt. "I told you before Spike you're weak if you had grown up in my time you would've been killed without a moment's hesitation I doubt even your fire could would feel hot to me" Deidrick said in a cold voice.

Spike became furious and filled his lungs with air blowing out a torrent of green flames onto Deidrick who after a few seconds of feeling nothing reached out and clamped Spike's jaws shut. "I told you you're weak Spike back in my time I was one of the strongest of my kind at your current level you couldn't scratch my shadow" Deidrick growled lowly breaking Spike's spirit the young drake fell to his hands and knees.

"I don't wanna be weak anymore" Spike said lowly looking at the ground his eyes welled up slightly. "When those other dragons attacked I was so scared all I wanted to do was run…I knew there would've been nothing I could've done if the attacked my friends" Spike said through clenched teeth as tears of frustration fell.

"You don't have to stay this way Spike" Deidrick said standing up.

"What do you mean" Spike asked looking up at him. "

I can train you…like I said you're weaker than the dragons back in my time…but you have the potential to be stronger the feelings you have for your friends will become your strength it has often be proved that we will push ourselves harder for the sake of our friends more than we will push for ourselves" Deidrick held out his hand.

"Won't you have your hands full re-training the entire military" Spike asked

"True but I can train you in my free time I'm sure I can turn you into a decent warrior in three years…but you can't back out on me if I teach you I need you to give me your all" Deidrick warned.

Spike didn't need time to think he grasp Deidrick's hand "I'll give it everything I've got" Spike said as Deidrick pulled him to his feet.

"You better" Deidrick smiled slightly.

"I'm guessing that means you bucked Applejack and Applebloom too" Spike asked sitting back down on the bench with a sigh.

"Yeah you gonna punch me for them too" Deidrick asked sitting next to him.

"Maybe if I thought it would actually hurt you…can I ask you something" Spike grinned.

"I'm not giving you details if that's what you wanna know" Deidrick grinned as Spike gave him a WTF face.

"Ewww no seriously there are something's I really don't need to know about my sister" Spike frowned. "What I was gonna ask was what was it like…you know back in your time".

Deidrick sighed "It wasn't great I spent almost every day washing blood off me sometimes it was my own, sometimes those I served under, sometimes those I commanded, but mostly those I killed…you'd be surprised how hard it is to wash dragons blood off you especially when your covered from head to toe in it".

"Did you ever drink the blood of the dragons you killed" Spike asked curiously.

"No…I know it seems convenient since demons powers are fueled by blood, but there's a good reason…demon's blood contains their power the strong the demon the more you can enhance your own powers if you drink from them…but dragon's blood contains their soul if you drink from a dragon you have to drain every last drop otherwise you won't completely absorb their soul which results in instant death and even if you manage to drink every drop which is almost and impossible feat if had seen the size of the dragons back then, like water and oil dragon and demons souls just can't mix inside the same body…in fact there's only been one case in history where a demons has successfully absorbed a dragon soul and lived" Deidrick said his right arm itched slightly.

"It's you isn't it" Spike asked after a few moments of thought

"What are you talking about" Deidrick said shocked.

"I remember I asked Applejack about that dragon mark on your right arm she told me you got it when you were fighting a dragon named Telomere…you just said demon and dragon souls can't mix but theoretically it could be possible if you sealed the dragons soul in a portion of your body like your right arm" Spike said snapping his claws as if he'd just figured out a mystery.

"I guess you're smarter than you look huh…your right but for now I need you to keep this our little secret okay" Deidrick asked.

"But why when you were in the throne room you said the only dragon Zenith ever feared was his Father Telomere because he was stronger that means you're stronger than Zenith right" Spike asked.

"In theory I suppose you would be right but sadly in reality that's not the case otherwise I would have destroyed Zenith back in my time without a second thought…the truth is I lost brutally when I fought Telomere it wasn't even a fight it was just a straight ass whooping he could've killed me in a heartbeat if he wanted to" Deidrick right arm heated up slightly.

"Then why didn't he…I thought you said demon's and dragon's hated each other" Spike asked curiously.

"Yeah we do but it wasn't always that way...Telomere told me the truth after he had nearly beaten me to death…back when he was a young dragon the entire world was a barren waste land. Telomere spent his days traveling the world in hopes of finding a way to bring life to its desolate surface…it was in his travels he came across an old demon from a lost age the demon told Telomere he could make his wish come true, but he was so old he couldn't make the journey that was required Telomere agreed to take the man where he needed to go. Together they made the long journey to an ancient flying city where they found the magic they needed Telomere provided the strength for the spell while the old demon provided the basic programing and sure enough the world started to blossom with life…Telomere and the old demon became best friends ruling the world together it wasn't until they had heirs that things started to go downhill Telomere sired Zenith, and the old demon sired twins Lilith the most beautiful demon queen that ever lived according to Zenith and Orin the future king…the young drake prince spent every second he could with Lilith he would spend hours flying with her showing her the world…it was a young and pure love that would bring disaster on the world…in the young lovers inexperience they decided to exchange blood to be closer to one another…Lilith of course died causing Zenith to fall into a dark depression Orin blamed Zenith for the death of his only sister and demanded he pay for his sin with his life…Telomere refused to give up his only son and heir to the mad king, and the relationship between demons and dragons started to become strained. It only got worse when in the pit of his depression Zenith flew to the ancient city looking for a type of magic that would allow him to return Lilith to the world of the living" Deidrick took a short pause.

"Did he find it" Spike asked completely hooked on the story that was being told.

"Yes he did deep within the ancient city he found a book of the dead…he fought he'd found his salvation but in reality he just lead himself to his own destruction. There is no magic in the world that can return those we lost and all Zenith managed to achieve was bringing forth a dozen dark spirits that sought him as a vessel. Once they took over his mind body and soul Zenith ceased to be a dragon depressed by the loss of his love and became a dark destructive power hell bent of destroying everything and ruling over everyone" Deidrick sighed and the heat in his arm finally started to die down.

"That's so tragic" Spike said down heartened.

"Yeah it is…it just goes to show that while love can be the most beautiful pure emotion and can also bring out the darkest blackest emotions we have locked inside us" Deidrick got up off the bench stretching.

"I don't know about you but I kinda wanna see what the princesses are up to" Deidrick smiled.

"You sure about that I'm pretty sure they'll call for us when they want us to come back" Spike said nervously.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I can get us into the castle undetected" Deidrick grinned grabbing Spike he Teleported them into the empty throne room. Spike notice that his body seemed to be covered with a black mist. "Don't worry it's a cloaking spell we can see each other but no one else can see us or hear us" Deidrick assured.

The two started to walk through the castle Spike noticed Deidrick seemed to be up to something as he took apparent random turn after turn. After almost 20 minutes of random stumbling around they ended up outside Luna's study. Instead of opening the door Deidrick placed his hand on Spike's shoulder and walked through it.

"Warn me before you do that again" Spike yelled but quickly clamped his claws over his mouth when he saw Luna at her desk quill in hoof.

"Calm down she can't see or hear us remember" Deidrick sighed walking over to Luna and waving his hand in front of her face turning to Spike when Luna continued on with no reaction whatsoever.

Spike still seemed nervous as he shuffled towards Luna waving his claw in front of her face. A devious grin formed of the young dragons face when he realized Deidrick was right. Spike stuck his tongue out laughing when Luna still didn't notice him, he started to wag his tail at her and making obscene gestures. Deidrick started to laugh uncontrollably when Spike went behind Luna and started pelvic thrusting the air sexually, until he was thrown back into a bookshelf by a burst of magic.

"Seriously I think that was a bit unnecessary" Deidrick said dropping the spell.

"You don't seem surprised that I was able to see through your spell" Luna said as Spike groaned in the background.

"Of course not I knew you would be able to see through it was a weak spell after all" Deidrick said with a fanged grin

"You could've mentioned that earlier" Spike complained as a rather large book smacked him on top of the head knocking him out courtesy of Luna.

Luna giggled a bit before turning her full attention back to Deidrick.

"So now that that's taken care of mind telling me why it is you've snuck all the way up here to my study" Luna asked setting her quill down.

"Well yes I'll be honest with you princess Luna your one of the most beautiful Mares I've ever laid eyes on since coming here since I've meet you I can barely get you out my mind it's like I'm suffocating without you around even now my heart aches knowing you are so near yet so far" Deidrick said with a Shakespearean accent while doing over the top hand and arm motions.

Luna seemed stunned by his sudden outburst her cheeks flushed bright red for a few seconds before she caught sight of Deidrick's fanged grin and coughed her cheeks returning to her normal color. "Well I must say you are quite the sweet talker…though I'm not a simple mare who will be swooned by honeyed words" Luna said going along with Deidrick's game though her tail did start to wave a little as she was becoming excited.

"My dear Princess I would not dream that simple words could woo one such as yourself for I'm am just a simple demon in the presence of a goddess, a single star lost in vast sea of the cosmos. I've heard you paint the night sky and I must say I've found myself being transfixed my it's beauty…your beauty" Deidrick took a few steps towards Luna.

Luna was starting to think she had picked a losing battle she was always a hopeless romantic, not to the point where she'd saved herself for her prince charming…(a mare had needs after all)…but she didn't bed nearly as many Stallions as her sister did. She was starting to think that maybe what she needed wasn't a prince charming, but dark knight, she'd read many stories about the sexual prowess of demons and even had a few stories picked out specifically for her alone time sessions. Luna had to admit she was curious and decided to change her approach.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me…I heard that demon men were supposed to be excellent lovers, tell me is there any truth to these stories or was it just some old hermit stroking the egos of impotent males" Luna said deviously.

Deidrick laughed mischievously when he started to speak again his eyes were burning a passionate crimson and his voice was like liquid sex "I can show you a pleasure beyond your wildest dreams, and ecstasy so potent it's addicting, I can make every inch of you shudder at the slightest whisper, I can show you lust and passion that would make whore blush, I can show you sin and pleasure in its purest form…if you want it" Deidrick was now holding Luna's chin his eyes burning into soul igniting her tiny spark into a roaring flame.

Luna wasn't too proud to admit defeat she wanted him her tail was waving back and forth like some filly whose crush had just asked her out. She literally aching for him. "I want you to show me" Luna said breathlessly.

Deidrick grinned at his victory "Good now I just need to know one thing where is Celestia keeping the girls" Deidrick asked seductively.

Luna had no idea how Deidrick could've figured out what was going on but at this point she didn't care she was gonna have him no matter what.

The sounds of moaning mares and whipping crops filled the secret room every single mare was sweating heavily their manes a mess having gone through multiple unwanted orgasms curtsey of Celestia's gel while the whole time Celestia spanked them until their asses glowed a bright red. It wasn't until Deidrick's voice echoed through the room that Celestia stopped her ministrations. "Ahh Deidrick just the demon I was looking for I've heard some _very_ interesting things about you" Celestia grinned perversely.

"Funny I can say the same thing about you…but if you don't mind I'm gonna need those ponies back despite how crazy they are I kinda like them so if you could stop with your make shif dungeon that be great" Deidrick said nonchalantly.

Celestia frowned she wasn't able for her fun to be over yet "And if I refuse" Celestia asked with a sly grin.

Deidrick sighed in the span of a few seconds a confused Celestia was hogged tied to a table with her ass in the air. While all her previous victims were now free by the entrance.

"You seriously think this is going to hold me down" Celestia huffed though she was kind of turned on at being in a submissive position for once.

"Yeah I cast a special curse of those ropes they can't be released until the person bond has 20 orgasms" Deidrick smiled.

"And how am I Supposed to do that I can't exactly hoof myself like this" Celestia said trying to get free.

"Oh don't worry I think I know someone who can take care of that" Deidrick snapped his fingers and Nightmare Moon appeared holding the orgasm gel. Celestia's face stark white as she stared up at her old enemy.

"Don't worry we shall take good care of her…and then afterward we shall look forward to our reward" Nightmare Moon said lifting her tail to flash her marehood. Deidrick grinned picking up a paddle he gave her a nice whack causing the ex-villain to whinny in pleasure.

"Have fun" Deidrick grinned before Teleporting himself and the girls to a royal suite that Luna had prepared for him. "Well that was easy" Deidrick laughed before he turned around to see the sex craved stares of a bunch of hungry mares.

Rarity Jumped on him grabbing him by the collar she nearly chocked him half to death as she shook him by his neck. "Where is Spike I need him NOW!" She exclaimed without a trace of her usual grace.

"Luna's study knocked out under a bookshelf" Deidrick chocked, Rarity let him go and rushed off to find Spike. Deidrick sighed in relief only for him to get crashed into by a rainbow blur knocking him on the bed. Rainbow Dash was currently using her tongue to explore every inch of his mouth. Scootaloo and Sweet Belle quickly removed his pants and boxers for the other Mares to see. Suddenly free for the world to see Deidrick quickly ascended to full mast, while he was now taking turns between making out with Rainbow and Twilight. Applejack and Applebloom wasted no time going after the prize and quickly started to lick Deidrick from the top to the bottom of his shaft like it was some sort of ice cream cone, Scootaloo and Sweetie each took a nut as Deidrick growled at the feeling of having four tongues pleasuring his member.

Rainbow deciding she wanted more pushed Twilight aside and mounted Deidrick's face "Ready to taste the rainbow" She said with a cocky smirk before lowering her marehood onto Deidrick's waiting tongue. This went on for a few minutes until Deidrick almost lost it at a sensation he'd never felt before his entire shaft begin engulfed by a mouth. Deidrick lifted Rainbow's pussy out of his face and looked down and to his utter pleasure and surprise he found Fluttershy with all 18 and a half inches of his dick buried in her throat. Fluttershy looked at him and with a wink pulled his entire saliva coated shaft out her mouth with a pop before slurping the entire thing back into her mouth.

"Holy fucking shit Fluttershy" Deidrick growled in pleasure using Rainbow's pussy as a _muff-iler _(HA-HA Muff get it…..-_- well fuck).

"Geez Fluttershy how'd you manage to do that" Applejack asked as Rainbow came hard splattering her juices all over Deidrick's face, he barely had time to clean it up before Twilight pushed her sopping wet mound into his face. The sounds of loud slurping and moaning filled the room as Fluttershy continued to defy logic by deep throating Deidrick's massive meat stick.

"I don't have a gag reflex" Fluttershy said after popping Deidrick's dick out her mouth.

"Oh oh oh me neither let me try" Pinkie Pie bounce excitedly. Fluttershy took Deidrick deep one more time before moving aside to let Pinkie Pie have a turn. Pinkie looked at Deidrick's member for a few seconds as if trying to figure out if she could really do it or not. After a moment Pinkie started to take him into her mouth she got down to the first 8 inch and stopped before she opened her throat and slid the rest of him into her mouth her tongue rolling out her mouth coating his nuts with saliva.

Deidrick nearly passed out from the sensation as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy took his dick down to the base sucking him like a vacuum cleaner. The sight astounded the young mares who couldn't imagine taking something that huge that far down their throats. Once Twilight came things settled down a bit as one question could be seen on all the mares' faces "Who gets to go first" Scootaloo asked.

"Ah say we let the young 'ins go first…after all Applebloom could handle one orgasm ah doubt the other two can handle much more" Applejack suggested the older mares agreed with a nod. The three younger girls played rock paper scissor to see who got to ride the demon first. Sweetie Belle won much to Applebloom and Scootaloo's displeasure.

"Okay I've never done this before so I'm a little nervous" Sweetie said with a soft blush. Deidrick grinned and grabbed her flanks helping position her over his head where she massaged her wet folds before slowly lowering herself down until she was at the barrier of her Virginity where she stayed scared to go any further. This went on for a few minutes until Scootaloo got impatient and pushed Sweetie down until she was firmly hilted at the base of Deidrick's cock. Sweetie let out a loud scream of pain that ended in a soft moan as she found the joy of being stretched to the limit.

Just like with Applebloom it only took a few minutes of slow bouncing before Sweetie started to cum. Once her orgasm had finished she was almost thrown off by Scootaloo who was all too eager to show she had the some skills when it came to sex. She mounted Deidrick in reverse cowgirl leaning back she used her front hooves to slowly roll her hips grinding his member between her folds before lifting up to actually sit down on it. As the head popped in and she began taking more of his seemingly never ending dick inside of her she started to feel an orgasm build to the point where by the time she finally got to the base she was already cumming.

"Wow Scoots I thought you would at least have lasted longer than Sweetie" teased Rainbow.

All they got in response was grumbled words as Deidrick started to bounce her using his legs she was unable to do anything more the drool at the mind numbing pleasure and it didn't long until she was having her second orgasm. Scootaloo's wings fluffed out as she came until she slumped forwards drained of all her energy.

"Looks like I'm next" Applebloom said happily jumping on the bed she laid down spreading her legs making it clear she wanted Deidrick to take control. As he got up off the bed he noticed Sweetie and Scootaloo off in a corner passed out while the older girls waited their turn eagerly with lewd looks on their faces it was obvious to him the were enjoying the show.

Deidrick lined himself up with Applebloom who was wet and ready in one smooth motion he slid the first half in Applebloom smashed her lips into his to stop from screaming in pleasure as he slid the second half in. Once he was hilted he put her back hooves on his shoulders and proceeded to give her long hard strokes taking it out to the last two inches before slamming it in all the way to the base.

"You sure he's not gonna break your sister" Rainbow asked Applejack never taking her eyes off the show. Applebloom was screaming loudly for Deidrick to buck her senseless as she came. Once she was done cumming Deidrick pulled out leaving a fucked senseless Applebloom sprawled out on the sheets.

"Yeah I think he might have broken her" Applejack said moving her sister over to her friends.

Before the older mares could decide who got to go first Fluttershy had started to suck Deidrick clean before whispering in his ear. "I want you to fill my shy pussy with cum" before she got on the bed face down ass up.

Deidrick was stunned for a few seconds he never excepted to her something so slutty for the shiest of the older girls…he never thought his dick could have gotten harder than it was during his threesome with the Apples but was once again proved wrong as his dick got hard enough to cut diamond. If she was gonna act like a slut then he was gonna fuck her like one. Wrapping his hand in her mane Deidrick roughly shoved himself all the way inside Fluttershy's not so shy muff and used a bit of his demonic energy to fuck her with enough force that the large bed started to creak as if it was gonna shatter. Fluttershy screamed into a pillow while she wrapped her hooves in the sheets unable to control her leaking marehood the room was filled with sounds similar to if someone was loudly stirring a bowl of extra cheesy mac n cheese.

"Dear Celestia you're gonna break me" Fluttershy screamed as Deidrick turned her sideway without slowing down he roughly massaged the base of her fluffed out wings making her cum for the fourth time.

"Fuck…gonna…cum" Deidrick growled between powerful strokes.

"Do…it…in…me…mmmm" Fluttershy screamed out taking her stroke.

With a few more leg numbing strokes Deidrick filled Fluttershy to the brim before pulling out with a wet splurt. Before Deidrick could even take a few breaths Rainbow crashed into him her wings spread she literally hover over his still rock hard dick before stopping letting gravity slam her balls deep.

"Sorry girls I called next" Rainbow lied using her wings to help her bounce so fast even Pinkie Pie was impressed. Deidrick brought his hips up to meet every bounce amplifying the pleasure. Deidrick and Rainbow were so busy they didn't notice that Twilight had to levitate Fluttershy over to the corner because she was now incapable of moving.

"Now I see way you two were having trouble walking his dick's fucking huge I don't think I can take much….ahhhh" Rainbow moaned out third orgasm. Before Deidrick stood up slamming her down onto his dick like she was a rag doll.

"Wait you can't do me this fast or I'll…mmmm… " Rainbow Dash screamed her wings flapping so fast they were a blur and there was loud earth shaking boom as Rainbow so hard she made a Sonic Rainboom. Everyone else in the room was stunned they had never thought it was possible for that to happen through an orgasm.

Once Deidrick put Rainbow in the corner with his other victims, he was greeted by a bouncing Pinkie Pie taking a variety of toys out her mane like a gag ball handcuffs and a pink and black riding crop. Usually Deidrick would have questioned why the fuck she carried around that type of stuff in her mane but in this situation he just grinned like a pervert he handcuffed her front hooves behind her back. Before putting the gag ball in her mouth and throwing her face down on the bed. What happened next could only be described as the most hardcore pony riding session Twilight and Applejack had ever seen.

Deidrick leapfrog fucked Pinkie while slapping both cheeks with the riding crop until both her bubblegum pink cheeks were cherry red. This went on until the last two started to fear for the safety of the bed and breathed a sigh of relief when Pinkie finally collapsed.

"Looks like we're the last two huh" Applejack grinned.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" Twilight winked.

When Deidrick turned around from placing Pinkie down he found Applejack and Twilight laying on top of each other their exposed marehoods wet and ready. Deidrick had to admit his sexual stamina was on its last legs and he could only handle one more nut before he passed out. He lined himself up with Applejacks folds burying himself all the way in before pulling out and doing the same to Twilight and pulling out to go back in Applejack. He was so tired he was actually having to use his demonic energy to fuel every stroke making his body heat up and he take turns fucking both Twilight and Applejack at almost a dangerously fast pace until he started to feel his second nut coming and increased his pace even more.

"Hope you girls are ready" He growled as a simultaneous orgasm hit the three of them Deidrick came in Applejack first filling her up before he dumped the rest of his load in Twilight. The cum filled pony stack toppled over as Deidrick who'd felt like he'd just went to war passed out face first on the pony juice covered sheets.

**AN: Yes I made an orgy why…because I can pretty much and I wanted to do a lighter chapter before I got into the next few which will be more serious as always read and review because I love your comments.**


End file.
